30 Días Adrinette
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de One Shots que participan en "30 días Adrinette"
1. La novia de Adrien

Marinette se preparaba para ir a clases, como todos los días se había quedado dormida y ahora tenía que ir corriendo a su colegio, para intentar no llegar tarde.

—No entiendo como es que no te despiertas ni siquiera con la alarma —decía Tikki mientras la azabache tomaba su mochila —. Suena bastante fuerte.

—Mi sueño es aún más profundo —respondió la azabache estando ya lista —. Tikki, escóndete. Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

La pequeña criatura rojiza se escondió en su habitual bolso, y ambas partieron al colegio.

Marinette se despidió rápidamente de su madre. En la calle corrió teniendo cuidado de ser atropellada. Y mientras subía las escaleras, casi se cae de bruces. Se salvó solo por sus rápidos reflejos (una de las ventajas de ser Ladybug por un largo tiempo).

Al ingresar a su salón, tuvo suerte de que la maestra no estuviese ahí todavía. Se sentó junto a Alya rápidamente.

—¡Niña! Tú siempre llegando tarde —de ese modo la recibió su mejor amiga. Marinette sonrió con timidez, ya no se le ocurrían buenas excusas.

De hecho, el día anterior había sido bastante agitado. El guardaespaldas de Adrien había sido convertido en un gigantesco Gorila y... casi mata a Adrien al soltarlo de aquél edificio. Si no la hubiese soltado, no imaginaba que pudo haber sucedido.

Tuvo pesadillas durante gran parte de la noche, aquél suceso no lo olvidaría fácilmente. A pesar de que las cosas hayan terminado bien, siempre quedaría en su mente la posibilidad de el quizás. El miedo, la angustia.

—¿Para qué mentí? Me quedé dormida —decidió ser sincera y desviar esos horribles pensamientos que habían llegado a su mente. Alya empezó a reír.

—¡Eres un desastre! Yo no...

Alya hablaba, pero Marinette no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado del salón. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Chloé y la rubia comenzó a reír. Sabrina la siguió.

Marinette parecía desconcertada. Que Chloé fuese odiosa con ella no era nada nuevo, pero que se riera de ella abiertamente en el salón, jamás le gustaría.

—¿De qué se supone que te ríes ahora? —preguntó Marinette cruzada de brazos.

Chloé sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular.

—De que los medios de comunicación hacen cualquier cosa con tal de tener más visitas. Incluso postear cosas ¡ridículas! —respondió la rubia. Levantó su teléfono y mostró una foto de ella y Adrien en la fuente, en donde se podía leer en mayúsculas la palabra "Novia". El rostro de Marinette enrojeció de inmediato, avergonzada.

—¿Cómo es que alguien podría creer que tú y Adrien son novios? —Chloé comenzó a reír aún más, seguida por Sabrina. Marinette estaba dispuesta a defenderse, pero alguien habló antes que ella:

—Lo más penoso de todo es que está en pijama —gracias a lo que dijo Kim, más de sus compañeros se rieron. Ella se quedó pálida —. Agreste, ¿qué estaban haciendo antes para que ella estuviera solo en pijama? Porque pienso en muchas cosas. Sobretodo porque te tienen en vídeo viendo...

—¡Basta! —Marinette saltó antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo. Una cosa era que la molestarán a ella. Pero otra muy distinta era que involucraran a Adrien en el asunto —. Adrien y yo solo...

—A mí me pareció tierno. Marinette es una buena amiga de Adrien, y si quieren estar juntos pueden hacerlo —dijo Juleka. Marinette le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Yo digo que lo más ridículo de todo fue ver lo que usaban en el cine —y gracias a Iván todo el salón explotó en carcajadas.

Cuando la profesora llegó, Marinette pensó que todo ese teatro iba a terminar. Pero no fue de ese modo. Le entregaron papeles en los que se reían de ella.

"¿Saliste en pijama solo para llamar la atención? Porque eso es ridiculo"

"Tú ropa del cine fue muy exagerada. Si quieres llamar la atención, existen otros métodos"

"Jamás estarás con Adrien"

*  
En el recreo Marinette pensó que podría estar con sus amigas, pero las cosas se pusieron más incómodas todavía. Porque las chicas de otros cursos decidieron acercarse a ella para decirle que no estaba a la altura de Adrien.

Otros chicos le decían que se veía ridícula y se reían de ella. Incluso algunos tenían dibujos nada agradables al respecto.

Marinette intentaba defenderse, pero eran demasiados. Sus amigas no podían hacer nada, porque era imposible entrar en ese gran círculo de personas.

En la clase antes del almuerzo, Alya finalmente pudo hablar con su mejor amiga.

—No les hagas caso, son solo un montón de tontos.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

A pesar de decir que se encontraba bien, no se sentía de ese modo. Toda esta situación la tomó por sorpresa, y no creía que llegaría tan lejos. Las personas pueden ser muy crueles.

Y gracias a todo ese bullying, sentía miedo de ver a Adrien. Si todos pensaban que ella jamás estaría a la altura del rubio, ¿qué tan avergonzado podría sentirse él?

Solo quería ir a su casa, meterse a la cama y no salir de ahí en días. Hasta que la noticia haya pasado, hasta que nadie recordará todo eso.

Una lágrima cayó, y ella se concentró en la clase de Matemáticas.

*  
Adrien había escuchado todos los comentarios de sus compañeros y sintió una inmensa rabia. Puede que Marinette haya estado en pijama, pero no por eso se veía ridícula. De hecho, ese pijama le quedaba muy bien. Ella se veía adorable, como siempre.

Y reírse de ella por estar disfrazada en el cine era una tontería. Él también se había disfrazado, y solo se burlaban de ella.

Pero lo que realmente lo hizo enojar fue que dijeran que ella no era suficiente para él. ¿Cómo podían juzgarla así de fácil? Marinette es una chica estupenda, cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerla.

*  
Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Adrien se separó de Nino, le dijo que tendría que ir al baño. En eso, hizo lo que realmente quería: buscó a Marinette.

La encontró sentada en su asiento, en el salón de clases.

—Hola —la saludó con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió al ver como ella escondía su mirada, no quería verlo. Eso lo hizo sentir aún más preocupado —. ¿Estás bien? —ella solo asintió, sin mirarlo.

Al ver su rostro se notaba que estaba triste, tenía una sonrisa nada convincente y su labio tiritaba, como intentando no llorar. Con eso bastó para que Adrien tuviese un plan, solo que Marinette ya había sufrido suficiente. Tendría que sacarla de ahí durante un rato.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo, por favor?

Ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos demostraban angustia y algo de sorpresa.

—Te prometo que no pasará nada malo, yo te defenderé —aseguró. Aparentemente, sus palabras le dieron algo de seguridad a la azabache, ella se levantó y lo siguió.

Ambos fueron al salón de química. Marinette se sentó, Adrien le dio su manzana (porque era lo único que tenía de almuerzo) y le sonrió.

—Sé que probablemente no entenderás esto ahora, pero necesito que te quedes aquí, por favor —él tomó una silla y salió. Cerró la puerta con ella. Podía sentir como Marinette golpeaba la puerta —. Todo estará bien.

Él sabía que ella no era de las chicas que se escondían, ella era muy fuerte y capaz de soportar todo con valentía. Aunque por dentro podría llorar. Por eso, necesitaba esconderla para ayudarla.

—Ella estará bien, arreglarré todo esto y ya dejarán de molestarla —se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría hacia el casino del colegio.

Llegando ahí, vio a todos sus compañeros tal y como lo esperaba. Ahora podría aclarar todo.

—¡Hola! —habló fuerte, casi un grito. Lo que inmediatamente llamó la atención de todos, ya que él es Adrien Agreste —. Quiero hablar con todos ustedes, para decirles que estoy muy molesto por el modo en el que han estado hablando sobre Marinette. Ella...

—¡Los medios de comunicación mienten! —Chloé lo interrumpió —. ¡Es imposible que tú y ella sean novios! —parecía estar resentida.

—¡Déjame terminar! —gritó él, frustrado. Chloé se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con una ceja alzada —. Ella y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y no puedo soportar que hablen mal de ella. Ella siempre está pendiente de todos y nos ayuda con lo necesario, es una chica muy buena.

Silencio. Adrien sonrió. Vio arrepentimiento en el rostro de Iván, él estaba reflexionando.

—Puede que haya salido en pijama, pero, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Todos sabemos lo torpe que ella puede ser. ¿Y qué? Aquí nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera yo —rascó su cabeza y con nerviosismo agregó: —. A veces disfrutó probarme disfraces. Y si pudiera, saldría con ellos a la calle. ¿Acaso eso me hace ser alguien ridículo?

Nuevamente silencio.

Juleka se levantó de su silla y dijo: —. Mi hermano Luka sueña con ser un rockero, y a veces pinta sus uñas con mi esmalte negro. Eso no lo hace ridículo —Adrien le sonrió.

Rosita se levantó también. —. Yo amo la música de Rock y me encanta cantarla a todo volumen, era mi secreto —admitió avergonzada.

Sabrina se levantó, a pesar de la mirada enfurecida de Chloé. —. En ocasiones me gusta pensar que puedo volar, y comienzo a saltar por la calle intentándolo.

Adrien le sonrió a las tres chicas. Sus demás compañeros permanecían en silencio.

—Y si Marinette se disfrazó, fue porque yo estaba en problemas. Muchas personas me estaban persiguiendo debido al comercial de mi nuevo perfume —confesó —. Yo quería ver una película, y ella me ayudó. De hecho, esos disfraces eran ropa olvidada en el metro —admitió y los demás rieron —. Sí, puede que nos hayamos visto ridículos, pero es el precio a pagar por ser conocido.

Los demás rieron un poco más al recordar los disfraces que llevaban puestos. Alya observaba con orgullo al rubio. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como Marinette estaba escondida detrás de la pared, ella observaba a Adrien con admiración.

—Y no digan que es imposible que ella y yo seamos novios algún día. Sinceramente, creo que ella es una chica maravillosa y cualquier chico tendría suerte de poder salir con ella. Ella merece estar con alguien bueno, con alguien que la sepa valorar —Chloé estaba roja de la rabia, con su mano consiguió aplastar toda una manzana. Sabrina intentaba calmarla, pero era imposible —. Ella es una persona muy buena, nadie debería hacerla menos nunca.

—¿Qué piensas tú al respecto, Marinette?

La azabache saltó sorprendida. Adrien la vio y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—¿Por qué saliste del escondite? Quería ayudarte.

—Porque no soy de las chicas que se esconden —admitió con el rostro rojo, nunca imaginó que Adrien diría cosas tan buenas sobre ella.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella no respondió su pregunta, en cambio realizó otra: —. ¿En serio piensas todo eso de mí?

—Claro que sí. Eres grandiosa —respondió sin cavilar —. No pensé que nuestra salida te daría tantos problemas, de verdad lo siento. Pondré algo en mis redes sociales para que no digan con todo esto —prometió.

Ella sonrió de modo tímido. —No te preocupes, con todo lo que dijiste me siento muy bien, en serio —bajó un poco la mirada. Ambos sonrieron.

Adrien aún sentía que le debía algo, y una idea cruzó su mente.

—¿Te parece si después de clases vamos por un helado? —ofreció.

—Se... sería ge... genial —y volvió el tartamudeo de la azabache.

 *****  
 **Todo esto se me ocurrió después de ver de nuevo el capítulo Gorizilla. Adrien tiene muchas fans, y pensé que tendría algo de sentido que le hicieran bullying a Marinette debido a los celos, por verla con él.**

 **Esto forma parte de un reto en Tumblr, llamado "30 días Adrinette". Y como el Adrinette es mi ship favorito, decidí participar ^^**


	2. Adrien Perfección Agreste

Adrien había despertado temprano, como siempre siguiendo las órdenes de su padre. Se ducho, se arregló y fue a desayunar. Ahí Nathalie le dijo cual sería su agenda ese día. Prácticamente tendría un día normal, solo tendría como actividad extra ir a las clases de esgrima y más tarde tocar piano.

Nada de otro mundo.

*  
En el colegio las cosas estuvieron bien. Aunque un poco cansadoras, porque sus admiradoras le pedían firmar pósters o el envase de su perfume, que había resultado un éxito de ventas.

—¡Por favor, di el eslogan! —había suplicado una de sus admiradoras.

Él sonrió amable, aunque más que nada quería rodar sus ojos. ¿Cómo es que no se causaban de esa publicidad tan absurda? Incluso él la odiaba, aparecía en todas partes.

—Radiant... Carefree... Dreamy...

—Adrien, the fragrance! —lo último lo dijeron ellas con sonrisas, caras de ensoñación y muchos gritos. Adrien las observaba con una sonrisa amable, aunque por dentro se sentía muy incómodo. No le gustaba en lo absoluto todo el revuelo que había causado el perfume.

Se tomó algunas fotografías con ellas y luego se despidió para finalmente poder ir a su salón de clases. Ya estando ahí, vio que las cosas parecían más tranquilas. Marinette estaba rodeada de sus amigas, parecían emocionadas por algo. Nino lo esperaba pacientemente.

De pronto Chloé de acercó a él.

—Somos amigos desde niños, claro que él me regaló uno de sus perfumes ya firmado en persona —la rubia presumía un perfume que ya estaba firmado. Él sabía que su padre lo había enviado. Pero, ¿para qué romper sus ilusiones?

Chloé fue insoportable. Se tomó miles de fotografías con él, no lo dejó libre en casi ningún momento. Y cuando finalizó, fue a su asiento. Nino le hablo de un nuevo ritmo que estaba componiendo, cuando sintió una vibración. Al sacar su teléfono, vio que Chloé había publicado las fotografías en Instagram y lo había etiquetado en todas.

Ella estaba diciendo que pronto sacaría su propio perfume.

Publicidad mediante él, "el gran Adrien Agreste". Ya estaba algo cansado de todo esto.

Su día escolar estuvo compuesto por admiradoras locas que le pedían autógrafos o fotografías. Fue algo muy molesto, porque eran demasiadas y algunas incluso se empujaban.

Al finalizar el día, fue a los vestuarios para ponerse el traje de esgrima. Plagg aprovechó de conversar con él.

—¡Si que tienes muchas admiradoras! ¡tienes mucho por donde elegir! —hablaba en tono burlón.

—¿Elegir? Todas ellas están locas, lo único que quieren es sentirse importantes por tener mi firma —respondió algo molesto —. Ellas no me conocen, ni siquiera intentan hacerlo.

No quiso seguir conversando y fue a la lección. Durante la clase se sintió algo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que él era el blanco de todos.

Siempre había sido un buen alumno, solo que jamás había sido el enfoque de nadie. Hoy, todos lo estaban atacando y con rabia. En un ataque casi cayó, menos mal que está vez no se dañó el tobillo.

—¿Te crees invencible? —susurró uno de sus compañeros con burla. Adrien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Por qué lo estaban atacando de ese modo? Algo raro estaba sucediendo, y no era bueno. Normalmente sus compañeros siempre se portaban bien, eran un grupo agradable. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

Su compañero aprovechó el momento de duda del rubio y lo atacó usando más fuerza de la necesaria. Adrien cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeando fuertemente su nariz.

—¿Estás bien, Adrien? —el entrenador lo ayudó a levantarse. Él estaba adolorido, su nariz y piernas le dolían bastante. Pero de todas formas se limitó a asentir.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, Adrien se cambió como lo hace normalmente. Lo único distinto ese día fue que el salón de los casilleros no estaba vacío como era costumbre. No. Está vez todo el equipo de esgrima estaba ahí reunido.

Lo miraron con los brazos cruzados y con miradas que no demostraban nada bueno. Adrien se sintió incómodo, se sintió atacado.

—¿Hola? —no sabía qué hacer y el silencio lo estaba matando.

—¿Te crees mejor que nosotros solo por ser un hijo de papi, verdad? —Erik, un chico moreno y un poco más bajo que Adrien lo estaba enfrentando.

—¿O acaso es porque eres rubio y millonario? —preguntó otro, acercándose.

Sus compañeros seguían hablando mal de él, cada vez lo tenían más rodeado. Ahora Adrien se encontraba en el centro de un círculo. Se sentía casi ahogado. Estaba acostumbrado a los tumultos, pero a los de admiradoras, no a chicos que lo odian.

—Creemos que no tienes derecho a estar en este colegio —Erik retomó la palabra —. Eres rico, famoso. ¡Lo tienes todo! Y nosotros nos cansamos de eso. ¡Es humillante!

—¡Y lo peor es que todas las chicas te persiguen!

—¿Cómo es que no puedes decirle a alguna chica que sea tú novia? Así nos dejas algo a los demás, pero no. Eres la perfección y te gusta tener todo para ti y solo para ti.

Adrien quería salir de ahí, pero no se atrevía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba aterrado, y no gracias a un akuma. Le tenía miedo a un montón de chicos de su edad, a sus compañeros.

—Si quieres seguir aquí, está bien. Pero será bajo tu propio riesgo. Nosotros solo te lo advertimos.

Ante lo dicho por Erik, todos se fueron. Adrien se quedó solo y se dejó caer al suelo, estaba respirando mal, estaba un poco ahogado. Sentía que sus brazos temblaban.

Adrien estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—¡Adrien! —Plagg salió de su escondite e intentó ayudar a su amigo. Como no funcionaba, se acercó al bolso del rubio y con muchísimo cuidado sacó una botella de agua, se la entregó y él bebió.

Adrien agradeció y con los nervios de punta salió de ahí. Fue a casa con su Nathalie y Gorila. Al llegar, se encerró en su habitación con pestillo y está vez sí tocó el piano en vez de poner la grabación.

Él quería estar solo, nada más.

—Creo que deberías hablar con algún profesor, no puedes dejar que otros te molesten de ese modo —dijo Plagg apoyándose en el piano —. Y deberías darme queso.

Adrien sacó queso de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su kwami. Luego, siguió tocando el piano, como si fuese un robot obligado a hacer aquello.

Plagg no pudo comer ese delicioso trozo de queso, porque estaba muy preocupado por su portador. Sus ojos demostraban lo que sentía: miedo.

—¿Qué harás mañana, Adrien?

No hubo respuesta. El joven seguía enfrascado en las teclas del piano.

*  
A la mañana siguiente, Adrien realizó su rutina habitual, solo que está vez se demoró más que en otras ocasiones, lo hizo porque realmente hoy no quería asistir a clases. Quería quedarse escondido en su casa. Quería desaparecer por un día, pero no podía hacerlo.

No después de todo lo que le costó conseguir permiso de ir a la escuela. Su padre nunca quiso dejarlo. Y ahora que tenía ese permiso, no quería perderlo. No tan fácilmente.

Así que cuando estuvo en el colegio, se mantuvo del modo más alegre posible. Estuvo con sus admiradoras. Firmó algunos autógrafos, tomó algunas fotografías. Y en clase soportó la actitud caprichosa de Chloé.

—Viejo, te notó distraído —Nino fue él primero en hablarle de su comportamiento.

—Debe ser por la materia, no soy bueno en esto.

—Amigo, es Química. Hasta clases me has dado —él rubio suspiró por lo bajo. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

*  
Cuando la clase de esgrima llegó, sus compañeros lo observaron con odio. Realmente se había arriesgado mucho al asistir a aquella clase, pero de todas formas, fue.

Él era un héroe cuando se convertía en Chat Noir. ¿Por qué entonces no podía ser tan valiente siendo Adrien Agreste? Gracias a ese pensamiento, se atrevió a enfrentar su problema. Aunque Plagg había insistido en que faltará, aunque fuese solo por un día.

Durante la clase, nuevamente él fue el centro de ataque. Hasta que en un momento, el maestro los hizo pelear en parejas. A Adrien le tocó contra Carlo. Antes de ello, Erik le susurró un apenas audible: "Te lo advertimos".

Durante la batalla, Adrien no fue lo suficientemente rápido y no pudo prevenir un golpe que no hizo caer al suelo sobre su brazo derecho. Dolía terriblemente. Lo que le dolió aún más fue ver como todos se reían de él, parecían estar felices por lo que le sucedió. En serio lo odiaban. Sintió una profunda tristeza.

El entrenador llamó a una ambulancia, a pesar de las súplicas de Adrien. Él sabía muy bien como era Gabriel Agreste y prefería actuar del mejor modo.

Adrien cuando subió a la ambulancia en la camilla (acompañado de Nathalie y Gorila) solo podía pensar en que mañana no iría a clases. Estaba considerando quedarse en casa, que Nathalie volviese a ser su profesora. Porque no quería más problemas, no quería más envidia.

Tuvo que contener sus lágrimas. No quería que nadie lo viera llorar. Nadie podía hacerlo, solo su madre, pero ella ya no estaba. Y eso también dolía, dolía muchísimo.

*  
Cierta azabache había notado el comportamiento de Adrien, estaba distinto. Él siempre trataba bien a todo el mundo. Sonreía en las fotos, firmaba autógrafos pacientemente e incluso soportaba a Chloé con una sonrisa amistosa.

Pero hoy no.

Hoy nisiquiera había sido capaz de prestar atención en clases. Él se veía perdido en su mundo, parecía estar triste.

Ella quería hablar con él. Pero sabía que aún no existía la suficiente confianza entre ellos como para preguntarle directamente.

Así que, se le ocurrió que el mejor modo de saber que pasaba, sería siguiéndolo.

Nunca pensó que vería cómo lo llevaban al hospital. Tampoco pensó ver como sus compañeros celebraban aquello, como si hubiese sido el mayor logro de todos.

—Al fin comprenderá cual es su lugar.

—Ojalá que no vuelva. Ya suficiente atención había conseguido.

—Desde que llegó todas las chicas lo único que hacen es babear por él, es ridículo.

Marinette no soportó más.

—¡No pueden ser tan envidiosos! —su repentina aparición hizo que todos pegaran un grito debido a la sorpresa, algunos incluso chocaron entre sí —. Adrien es un buen chico, él no merece su odio.

—Tú no lo entenderías.

—¡¿No?! ¡claro que lo hago! Ustedes ven a Adrien como una amenaza y creen que el mejor método para que eso acabe, es que se vaya de sus vidas. Pero están equivocados. Si tanto quieren la atención de una chica, ¡tienen que empezar cambiando ustedes! Su forma de ser, su interior.

Nadie dijo nada. Sentían vergüenza de haber sido descubiertos. Todo lo que había pasado, realmente quedaba bien diciendo que había sido un accidente, porque nadie conocía la parte de la amezana. Pero ahora, esa chica.

—Si no quieres que vaya a buscar al director y te acuse por estar aquí, será mejor que te vayas —la amenazó Erik.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y se acercó un poco a él. —. Yo no te tengo miedo —todos observaban a aquella valiente muchacha —. Solo les diré una cosa: espero que puedan comprender que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, y que tienen que disculparse.

Erik rió. Fue él único que se atrevió a hacerlo. La muchacha de coletas se veía tan enojada, que tenía a todos sorprendidos.

—Además, esto solo demuestra su inseguridad. Si a Adrien lo ven como a una amenaza, a cualquier otro chico lo verán de ese modo.

—¿Una amenaza? —rió uno de ellos —. Pero si ese comercial es ridículo. ¿Acaso no viste su ropa?

Todos rieron.

Marinette decidió no perder más su tiempo con ellos y salió de ahí.

Aunque ellos son darse cuenta le habían dado una muy buena idea para ayudar a su amigo.

Al llegar a casa, tomó su celular y envió muchos mensajes.

*  
Al día siguiente, Adrien no asistió a clases. Todos se preocuparon. Pero de todas formas, el plan de Marinette se estaba llevando a cabo.

*  
Adrien tenía una férula en la mano afectada. No había sido tan grave como para tener que utilizar un yeso, pero sí tenía un esguince nivel tres.

Le había contado a su padre que se cayó de la escalera, y su profesor lo vio y lo ayudó. Le mintió porque no quería que supiera de la intimidación.

Ese día lo dejaron faltar a clases. Mañana supuestamente tendría que volver, pero no quería. Ya nunca más. Prefería quedarse escondido en su refugio.

Durmió hasta tarde, se dio ese merecido regalo.

Cuando despertó, su celular no dejaba de vibrar. Tenía muchas notificaciones de Instagram, lo que era raro, porque él no seguía a todas sus admiradoras, entonces no le avisaba de todos los edits o fotos en las que era etiquetado a diario.

Lo tomó con algo de curiosidad entre sus manos y vio que sucedía. Al hacerlo, se quedó boquiabierto.

Lo primero que encontró fue una foto publicada por Nino. En ella aparecía todo el salón de clases, y todos estaban vestidos con ropa blanca, de pies a cabeza, como en su fragancia.

"Ayudar a un amigo es siempre satisfactorio. Adrien, todos te queremos mucho. Nunca intentes superar tus problemas solo"

Todos habían publicado fotos con esa ropa. Algunos incluso se atrevieron a grabarse diciendo las palabras exactas del comercial.

Vio la foto de Marinette.

"Tú me ayudaste cuando me molestaban por salir juntos ese día.  
No puedo creer que no hayas confiado en mí.  
Nunca serás ridículo, nunca serás un tonto y nunca serás malo. Eres un chico muy especial, la gente te tiene envidia.  
Por favor, solo prométeme una cosa: nunca vas a cambiar el maravilloso ser que eres.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó repentinamente Plagg —. Es que estás llorando.

Él no respondió, en cambió leyó un mensaje que Alya le había enviado:

"Todo esto fue idea de Marinette. Es necesario que lo sepas."

Y lloró aún más. Esa chica era maravillosa, siempre pensando en los demás. Ella realmente merecía cosas buenas.

—Adrien, alguien viene a verte —anunció Nathalie. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ahí estaba Marinette, vestida completamente de blanco. Parecía un ángel.

—¡Adrien! En serio lamentó lo que te pasó. Y lamentó que no hayas asistido a clases hoy, todos nos preocupamos. Pero... ¡esos chicos! Algunos se disculparon, pero otros no. Creo que algunas personas nunca podrán cambiar, pero ellos son los cretinos, tú no —ella dijo todo eso de corrido, sin respirar. Se veía tan nerviosa, tan preocupada.

—Lo prometo —dijo él.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella confundida. Él sonrió.

—Prometo que nunca cambiaré —las mejillas de la azabache enrojecieron de inmediato al darse cuenta de que él había leído su mensaje —. ¿Tú también prometes que nunca cambiarás? Porque sería una lástima que lo hagas. El mundo necesita más personas como tú, Marinette.

Ella solo fue capaz de asentir. Él sonrió complacido.

Se acercó a ella e ignorando el dolor del esguince, la abrazó. Un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento, de amistad y de sinceridad.

Ambos estaban sonrojados. Pero felices.

*  
Después de escribir el capítulo en el que Marinette sufre de bullying, me vino a la mente esto, que Adrien también sufra lo mismo. Tiene sentido, él tiene de todo y más de alguna persona podría llegar a envidiarlo a tal punto de verlo como una competencia.


	3. Pequeño torbellino

Ladybug y Chat Noir acababan de pelear contra un poderoso villano. Éste akuma en particular, tenía el poder de clonar a los demás. Solo que el clon que aparecía era maligno, sacaba el peor lado de todos. Y esa oscuridad poco a poco iba acabando con el lado bueno, provocando que se quedará profundamente dormido. Ya que absorbía las energías positivas.

Había sido bastante difícil derrotar a ese villano, pero después de una larga batalla, ganaron.

Marinette iba caminando hacia su hogar, porque la transformación había terminado antes de lo previsto. Era de noche, pero no sentía miedo. Ya faltaba pronto.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos captó su atención. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con unos ojitos amarillos mirándola.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tikki saliendo del bolso de su portadora. Ahora estaba flotando cerca de su hombro, como intentando esconderse.

—Creo que se trata de un animal, déjame ver bien.

Marinette se agachó y observó fijamente los arbustos. Los ojos desaparecieron. Ella con algo de inquietud acercó su mano, recibió un rasguño.

—No te preocupes, no te haré daño... —susurró y comenzó a mover sus dedos de modo que hicieran un sonidito llamativo. En ese momento, un salto se sintió en ese pequeño lugar.

Esta vez, Tikki sí se escondió en el bolso. Ella no esperaba eso.

Marinette por su parte no esperaba encontrarse con un pequeño gatito. Era definitivamente un bebé de unos dos o quizás tres meses. A pesar de la oscuridad se podía apreciar que su pelaje era tricolor, negro, blanco y naranja.

—¡Pero si eres un bebé! —al principio el gatito se negaba a que Marinette lo cargará, solo que al mostrarle una galleta se dejó tomar. La azabache no observó con curiosidad y vio que su rostro era muy llamativo.

Su lado izquierdo era negro, en el centro tenía algo de naranja y todo lo demás era de color blanco. Era un gatito muy llamativo, realmente era hermoso. Incluso, parecía tener un antifaz. Lo que la hizo reír un poco.

—Me recuerda un poco a Chat Noir, porque parece tener un antifaz —comentó Marinette.

Tikki salió del bolso y vio al felino, sonrió, aunque mantuvo su distancia.

—¿Y qué harás? No puedes dejarlo aquí, es de noche y...

—Pueden aparecer perros y acabar con él —instintivamente le dio un abrazo. Era pequeño y delgado, aparentemente lo habían tirado a su suerte —. No entiendo cómo pueden existir personas capaces de tirar a animalitos indefensos —suspiró —. El problema es que mis padres no me dejan tener gatos, o cualquier otro animal. Ya sabes, tenemos la panadería y pueden generar un desastre —explicó.

—¿Qué haremos? —Tikki también se veía preocupada.

—Lo llevaré a casa. Dormirá en mi habitación y mañana veré que haré con él. Ahora necesita cuidados.

Con suma delicadeza metió al felino entre su chaqueta, pudo sentir como el pequeño tiritaba un poco y sintió mucha tristeza. Quizás por cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, solito.

Cuando llegó a casa sus padres ya estaban dormidos, era realmente tarde. Subió las escaleras y en su habitación colocó al pequeño en su cama. Al encender la luz, pudo ver que estaba un poco sucio.

Tomó una toallita húmeda y limpió lo más que pudo al pequeño. Poco a poco su pelaje comenzaba a verse un poco más limpio, solo que no brillaba. Mañana tendría que comprar algún shampoo anti pulgas o algo similar.

—Es hermoso —comentó admirándolo —. Le daré algo de comida.

Fue a la cocina y sirvió algo de leche en un plato, tuvo que subir con mucho cuidado de no derramar nada. Dejó la leche en el suelo y al instante el gatito ya estaba bebiendo con desesperación.

—Sí que tenía hambre —comentó Tikki algo preocupada. Tikki tenía una galletita entre sus manos, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, le dio su galleta partida al gato. Él comió feliz —. Es por una buena causa —suspiró.

—Ahora le pondré una camita.

Marinette extendió una manta de polar en los pies de su cama, en ella colocó un muñeco. Así el felino no se sentiría tan solo.

Esperaron pacientemente a que comiera. Luego, Marinette lo acostó. Ella se puso su pijama y también se acostó.

Pensó que sería una noche tranquila, pero estaba equivocada.

El pequeño travieso se bajó de la cama y empezó a tirar pertenencias de Marinette. Su maniquí favorito terminó en el suelo. Eso despertó a ambas chicas.

—¡No! ¡Eso no está bien! —recogió el maniquí y después se volvió a acostar. No tardó en dormirse.

Luego, el pequeño felino había arañado la silla fucsia de Marinette. No conforme con eso, intentó salir por la ventana, pero no pudo. Se pegó un gran cabezazo por travieso.

A eso de las dos de la mañana comenzó a maullar pidiendo comida. Tikki se despertó, le dio otra galleta. Pero más tarde, tiró los libros de colegio de Marinette. Ella cansada se despertó para recogerlos, no se dio cuenta de que el libro de Matemáticas había sido mordisqueado.

Cuando la gata no dejaba de llorar, Marinette pensó que era porque quería dormir. Así que decidió dejarla en su cama. Grave error.

—¡No puede ser! ¡orina de gato! —la azabache salto de la cama. Sentía sus piernas húmedas.

—¡Es un torbellino!

—Mañana cambiaré todo —vio que ya eran las cinco de la mañana —. Durmamos una hora más. Aún tengo sueño.

—¿Cómo no? Es un pequeño revoltoso, no se ha quedado quieto en toda la noche.

Cuando se volvieron a acostar, el pequeño felino encontró las telas y los estambres de Marinette. Así que empezó a jugar con ellos. Como aquello se muy silencioso, nadie escuchó nada.

Poco a poco todo comenzó a enredarse entre los muebles de la azabache. Parecía un espectáculo digno de un circo y el gatito estaba feliz.

Cuando Marinette finalmente despertó, lo primero que hizo fue caerse de la cama. Y no por torpeza, sino que se enredó con algo.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

Observó su habitación llena de telas, parecía todo un enredo difícil de reparar. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo.

Cuando vio al responsable de aquél desastre, se percató de que estaba durmiendo en su silla. Se veía tan pacífico.

—Hasta que te quedas dormido, pequeño —estaba considerando nombrarlo como Simón, en caso de que fuese un niño, y de ser niña, Luna era un buen nombre.

Su puerta se abrió y el rostro de su madre se puso transparente. Era idéntica al cuadro "El Grito" en ese momento. Ella también se puso pálida.

—¡Marinette! —gritó su madre.

Pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, un fuerte olor a pan tostado inundó la habitación. Eso fue suficiente para que Simón/Luna se despertase y bajará corriendo la escalera. Quería comida.

Al escuchar el grito de Tom, Sabine bajó corriendo las escaleras. Marinette lo intentó, pero no pudo, porque volvió a caer.

—¡Esto es malo, es muy, muy malo! —gritó mientras desataba sus pies para poder salir corriendo a ver lo qué sucedía abajo.

Ella bajo sin concentrarse en el desastre que era su habitación. Abajo de encontró con su padre con rostro de pocos amigos.

—¡Me quitó mi sándwich! —sollozo su padre —. Un mal día para comer atún.

—¡Marinette! ¿Cómo se te ocurre haber traído un gato? —su madre no ocultó su enojo ni por un segundo. Su rostro estaba rojo debido a la ira —. ¡Te hemos dicho cientos de veces que tenemos una panadería! ¡no puedes traer animales aquí! Además, no contamos con el espacio suficiente.

Su madre seguía discutiendo, ella se sentía muy apenada. A pesar de tener al animalito por poco tiempo, ya se había encariñado bastante con el. No quería que se fuera.

—Cariño, el gato acaba de dejar sus necesidades... —gracias a su padre, Marinette se percató de que el felino acababa de defecar en el suelo de la cocina, cerca del pie de su padre. Ahora sí que su madre se veía enfurecida.

—¡Tienes que encontrar un nuevo hogar para el gato ahora! —ordenó Sabine. Marinette tomó al felino y comenzó a correr —. ¡Pero primero limpia esto!

*  
Después de haber limpiado lo que hizo el felino, Marinette tomó su mochila escolar. Dentro metió al gato, y después salió de casa cabizbaja. Su habitación quedaría así, después de clases tendría toda la tarde para ordenar.

En el camino a clases se sorprendió un poco al toparse con Adrien.

—¿Marinette? ¿recién iras a clases? —preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que son capaces de derretir a la azabache —. Es que ya son casi las diez —el rostro de la muchacha se transformó en una expresión de horror.

—¡Es que tuve muchos problemas en casa! —respondió casi gritando —, encontré un gato o una gata, aún no tengo bien claro eso. Creí que podría esconderla durante una noche, pero no pude. Las cosas se complicaron y ahora mis padres quieren que se la dé a alguien. El problema es que no sé a quién —todo eso fue dicho a una velocidad impresionante. A Adrien le costó un poco entender del todo a su amiga.

—¿Dices que tienes que regalar un gato? —ella asintió —. Vaya... qué lío. Tus padres deben estar muy molestos al tener que cuidarlo mientras tú éstas en clase.

—Pues... —antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de decir aunque sea una palabra, fueron interrumpidos por un maullido proveniente de la mochila de la chica. Adrien abrió los ojos con completa sorpresa.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para abrir la mochila de su amiga y al hacerlo fue sorprendido por un gato tricolor. Su rostro era simplemente adorable.

—¡Marinette! ¡no puedes llevar un gato al colegio!

—Lo sé... —respondió ella apenada —, pero tampoco podía dejarlo con mis padres. Sino, ellos se enojarían muchísimo más. ¡Entre en pánico!

Adrien sabía que lo que iba a proponer lo pondría en muchos problemas a él, pero no tenía otra opción. Si podía ayudar a su amiga, lo haría sin importar las consecuencias.

—Yo no tengo que ir a clases, porque tuve una sesión fotográfica en la mañana y él director me permitió faltar a clases por hoy —informó —. Y como tengo el día libre, puedo cuidar al gato. Lo mantendré escondido.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero, ¡no puedo permitirlo! ¡te meterás en muchos problemas!

Él sonrió. Sabía de antemano aquello, pero era tierno que ella también se preocupara por él.

—Tranquila, sé lo que hago.

*  
Adrien subió a su habitación y dejó salir al pequeño felino de su bolso. El gatito salió y comenzó a olfatear todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Plagg —. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió cuidar a un gato?

—Porque...

Adrien no pudo responder aquello porque sintió un gruñido. Al bajar la vista pudo notar que se trataba del felino. Su pelaje estaba erizado y estaba en posición de ataque mientras observaba a Plagg.

—¡Otra vez no! —Plagg se alejó flotando.

En la habitación de Adrien comenzó una verdadera persecución. El gato perseguía al kwami por todas partes. Tiraron ropa, sillas y otras pertenencias. Adrien corría detrás de ambos intentando sostener al felino.

—¡Adrien, protege mi camembert!

Gracias a aquél grito, Adrien bajo a buscar algo de comida. Encontró un poco de atún, del modo más rápido posible lo colocó en un plato y subió corriendo. Lo dejó en el suelo y el gatito se calmó, empezó a comer enseguida.

—¡Gracias! —Plagg se dejó caer en el hombro de Adrien.

—Ahora tenemos que comenzar a ofrecer a este pequeño huracán. Aunque... primero tenemos que averiguar su género.

Después de que terminó de comer, levantó del suelo al pequeño animal y sintiéndose completamente incómodo revisó su trasero. El problema fue que no comprendió nada. Nunca había tenido un gato antes.

—¿Tú dices que es un niño o una niña? —pidió la ayuda de Plagg.

—¿En serio crees que sé de esto?

—¡Eres un gato! ¡deberías conocer mejor a los de tú especie!

—Soy un kwami, no un gato. ¡No me compares con esa máquina asesina!

Sin perder más tiempo, Adrien buscó en Internet cómo diferenciar a los gatos y a las gatas. La verdad es que no entendió mucho, pero aún así revisó distintas páginas y vio algunas imágenes.

—Según lo que entendí, es un niño —determinó. Tomó su celular, para poder sacarle una foto al felino, al cual decidió nombrar Simba.

¡Fue todo un desafío! Simba se movía mucho. Intentó saltar por la ventana, se trepó al piano, arañó las cortinas y finalmente, hizo pis en el suelo. Pero luego de muchos intentos, consiguió tomar una foto decente del felino.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, cuidó lo más que pudo al felino. Era muy inquieto y bastante llorón, aunque también tierno. En un momento se había acostado en las piernas de Adrien acurrucado como una bolita. El corazón de Adrien se derritió.

Decidió juntarse con Marinette en el parque. Tenía que contarle que ya tenía a una persona interesada en Simba. Y era alguien de confianza.

*  
Ambos adolescentes estaban sentados en una banca. Simba estaba acostado en las piernas de Marinette. Ella estaba derretida al escuchar como un gato tan pequeño ya ronroneaba. Se sintió feliz al pensar que él la recordaba.

—¡Muchas gracias por cuidarlo! —agradeció como por quinta vez la azabache. Adrien rió.

—¡Es que no te imaginas todo lo que hizo!

Adrien le relató todo de modo detallado. Ella escuchaba y no podía evitar reír, tenía razón al decir que era un torbellino. Cuando el finalizó, ella le contó lo que hizo en su habitación.

—Tardé horas en terminar de limpiar —admitió.

Repentinamente la azabache comenzó a llorar y Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Estaban conversando tan bien, no comprendía que le había afectado tanto.

—Lo siento, es solo que me encantan los animales y siempre he querido tener una mascota —admitió —. Y aunque estuve poco tiempo con él, me parece un amor de gatito. Le tengo mucho cariño y me cuesta dejarlo ir —lo abrazó.

Adrien estaba enternecido. —. Te entiendo. A mí tampoco me dejan tener mascota, es una lástima —dio un suspiro de decepción. En ese momento sus ojos se centraron en la recién llegada —. Pero estará bien, eso te lo aseguró.

—Claro que estará bien. Mi padre me dejó porque ama a los animales y yo vigilaré bien que mis hermanas no lo vuelvan loco —aseguró Alya. El rostro de Marinette se iluminó al ver a su mejor amiga. ¡Era la persona ideal!

Instintivamente volvió a abrazar al pequeño Simba.

—Cada vez que vengas a casa podrás verlo. Te mandaré fotos, vídeos y lo que quieras —prometió —. Y ten por seguro que cuando tenga la edad suficiente, éste pequeño será castrado.

—No podría confiar más en alguien —con algo de tristeza Marinette soltó al felino. Ambas amigas se abrazaron y luego la azabache volvió a sentarse al lado de Adrien, que la abrazó por los hombros.

—Estará bien... —le dijo a modo de consuelo. Ella asintió en agradecimiento.

—Amigos, hay solo una cosa que quiero aclarar —la morena aguantaba sus carcajadas —. Es una niña, no un niño —ambas chicas comenzaron a reír debido a la confusión y el rostro de Adrien se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Definitivamente, no entendía a los gatos.

 *****  
 **La** **tristeza** **que** **se** **siente** **cuando** **tienes** **que** **regalar** **a** **una** **mascota** **es** **horrible** **u.u**

 **En** **este** **one** **shot** **mi** **gata** **Luna** **tiene** **su** **propia** **aparición. Y** **eso** **de** **no** **saber** **el** **sexo** **del** **gato** **realmente** **me** **pasó. Siempre** **pensé** **que** **Luna** **era** **un** **niño, hasta** **que** **una** **señora** **me** **confirmó** **que** **es** **una** **niña** **xD**


	4. Esposos por un día

Después de haber estado toda una tarde con Marinette, Adrien sentía que le debía un favor. Después de todo, ella la había ayudado a esconderse de sus admiradores más obsesivos. Todo había sido una locura. Y no era solo por eso, también quería pasar más tiempo con ella, quería conocerla más.

Por lo que ese día estaba decidido a hablar con ella en el horario escolar.

Aunque no contaba con la intervención de Alya. Ella había cambiado por completo sus planes.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en la mesa, almorzando. Como repentinamente se había formado un silencio, él aprovechó para hablar.

—Marinette, ¿te gustaría que hagamos algo esta tarde? —la azabache lo miró con sorpresa, sus ojos parecían brillar un poco —. Si quieres podemos jugar a algo, como...

Antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar su oración, Alya se adelantó a hablar:

—¡Pueden jugar a la familia!

Nino fue el único que explotó en carcajadas. Le pareció una idea muy infantil, muy extraña. Al contrario, los otros dos se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Adrien jamás pensó que Alya fuese a intervenir en la conversación, y mucho menos que ofrecería un juego tan... infantil.

—¿La familia? —siguió riendo Nino —. Lo siento, linda. Es que esas cosas son más para niños pequeños, no para adolescentes —explicó.

—Recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años jugaba a la familia, me gustaba ser la madre de todos mis animales de peluche —comentó Marinette con ternura. Adrien sonrió, sin darse cuenta empezó a pensar en cómo habría sido la azabache de niña. ¿Desde ese entonces utilizaba sus habituales dos coletas?

—Si juegan eso, serían muy originales —la voz de Alya lo trajo devuelta a la realidad —. Podrían ser hermanos. ¿Imaginas eso, Adrien? Tendrías que estar cerca de tu hermanita y vigilarla, también cuidarla.

—¡Adrien con suerte se sabe cuidar a sí mismo! —Nino seguía riendo de las ocurrencias de Alya. Él rubio optó por fulminarlo con la mirada —. ¡No me mires así! Es solo que tienes tantas responsabilidades que en ocasiones te confundes. ¿O olvidas la vez que viniste vestido como esgrimista a clases? Menos mal que nadie se rió porque eres famoso.

—No me sentiría cómoda siendo la hermana de Adrien —Marinette estaba muy sonrojada —. Quizás deberíamos...

—¿Y si Adrien fuese tu papá? Él tendría que cuidarte y darte dinero —hubo algo en el tono de voz empleado por la morena que provocó que Adrien se sintiera algo incómodo, más aún al ver como Marinette tapaba su rostro notablemente avergonzada. Lo extraño fue que Nino y Alya chocaron los puños entre carcajadas.

—¡No! Yo no me veo como el padre de Marinette. Bueno, en general no me veo como padre —aclaró —. El caso es que mi invitación más que nada er...

—En ese caso jueguen a que son... esposos —el tono de Alya fue más bajo, más misterioso. Gracias a eso, ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Nino seguía riendo. Aunque el rostro de Alya solo demostraba seriedad, por alguna razón ella hablaba en serio.

—Incluso yo podría ser su hija —ofreció cruzando sus brazos —. Será divertido, nadie sabrá a qué estamos jugando, solo nosotros.

—¿Y yo qué sería? Porque como somos pareja, sería raro que seamos hermanos —Nino consiguió que todos se rieran.

—Mejor serás el perro —el moreno se quedó en shock. No esperaba que su novia saliera con un chiste así, para peor no le dio oportunidad de defenderse o algo, porque siguió hablando: —. Si aceptas tendrás que comportarte como un esposo. Ya sabes, ayudar a Marinette, cuidarla y vigilarla —el rostro de Adrien volvió a enrojecer.

Adrien se sentía muy incómodo. Él pensaba en invitar a Marinette a su casa para jugar videojuegos, él pensaba en una tarde tranquila de amigos, algo normal. Pero Alya tenía otros planes.

Puede que él rubio no comprendiese lo que sucedía, pero la azabache sí. Desde hace mucho que Alya estaba intentando ayudarla a salir con Adrien o a pasar un tiempo a solas. Como aquella ocasión en la que pudo bailar con Adrien, o cuando lo invitó a su fiesta sorpresa. Alya siempre tenía las mejores ideas, aunque algunas podían ser hilarantes. Esta idea de la familia le parecía muy extraña.

Y quería ver adónde podía llegar todo esto. Así que en el momento en que Alya la observó de modo discreto, ella asintió.

—Y Marinette tú tendrías que comportarte como una esposa. Ya sabes, pasar tiempo con Adrien, cuidarlo, darle dulces...

Ambos adolescentes compartieron una mirada. Ambos estaban sonrojados aún y al verse no pudieron evitar reír de modo nervioso. Toda la situación era muy incómoda, pero divertida.

—Supongo que está bien. No es el tipo de juego que tenía en mente, pero me intriga —accedió Adrien —. Además, no falta mucho para que las clases acaben. Creo que pod...

—Es un buen punto. Como las clases ya están por terminar, mañana comenzaremos con este juego —dictaminó Alya —. Así comenzaran el día siendo esposos falsos.

*  
—¿Quieres decir que por esa idea de tu amiga llevas dos termos con café? —preguntó Plagg después de haber escuchado toda esa extraña historia. Lo único bueno fue que sin darse cuenta, Adrien le dio unos ocho trozos de camembert. Era como un paraíso personal. Y como toque extra, Adrien parecía muy nervioso. Era divertido verlo así.

—Bueno... ¿qué quieres que te diga? Recuerdo que mis padres solían beber café juntos y mientras desayunaban leían el diario y hablaban de política —Adrien rascó su nuca sintiéndose algo incómodo —. ¿Crees que debería llevar un diario? Porque no tengo ninguno. Pero creo que podría tomar alguno de los de mi padre o algo así.

Plagg dejó escapar una risa. En ocasiones los humanos le parecían demasiado complicados. Después de todo, él parecía estar tomando ese juego como algo demasiado personal.

—Adrien, recuerda que es solo un juego.

—¿Puedes creer que esto sea un juego? Para mí los juegos siempre han sido los videojuegos, para eso doy bueno —parecía contrariado —. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, he visto películas en las que dos mejores amigos o dos enemigos fingen que son novios para quedar bien con los padres —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa —. ¡¿Crees que esto se parece a eso?!

—¡Es solo un juego! ¡y no me involucres! ¡yo solo quiero camembert! —automáticamente le entregó un trozo de ese oloroso queso y se preparó mentalmente para ir al colegio, sabía que su día sería raro.

*  
La primera sorpresa del día la tuvo cuando vio que Alya y Nino estaban sentados juntos. Ellos también estaban tomando bastante en serio el juego, por lo que habían decidido darles "su espacio". Con algo de nervios se sentó al lado de Marinette.

—Buen día —la saludó con tono formal, como solía hacer su padre al despertar y ver a su madre sentada en la mesa —. ¿Qué tal tú día? ¿no crees que el clima es perfecto? No hace mucho frío, pero tampoco demasiado calor, creo que es agradable —puede que haya desvariado un poco debido a sus repentinos nervios.

La azabache lo miró con algo de confusión. Ese saludo parecía como el de una película, algo quizás un poco forzado. O es que sus padres son más cariñosos que los de cualquiera. Ellos en las mañanas se saludan con besos, se abrazan, cantan, juegan un poco y luego preparan su desayuno. Cada mañana es diferente, pero su amor siempre se mantiene presente.

—¡Buenos tiempos! ¡Días normales! —golpeó su frente, sus nervios ya la habían hecho decir algo sin sentido. Siempre terminaban traicionándola de alguna manera.

Desde su lugar pudo ver como Alya se pegaba en la frente.

Cuando la clase de Química comenzó, Adrien se percató de que Marinette parecía estar algo perdida con los ejercicios. Así que pacientemente se ofreció a ayudarla. Le explicó con paciencia hasta que ella finalmente consiguió entender cómo se hacia.

Cuando el recreo llegó, Marinette estaba algo contrariada. Parecía un poco ensimismada, pero finalmente decidió hablar, después de todo, aquello seguía siendo "solo un juego" (al menos eso repetía mentalmente)

—¡Te traje comida! Así tú día será menos pesado —comentó sonriendo de un modo amable.

El rostro de Adrien se iluminó al ver croassaint. Siempre le habían fascinado, al igual que todo lo dulce, como las galletas, el helado y el manjar. Todo lo dulce era su fascinación, solo que debido a su carrera como modelo debía cuidarse, y su padre lo vigilaba continuamente. Por eso no podía darse esos gustos. Pero, para su fortuna, ¡Gabriel no estaba ahí!

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! ¡eres un dulce, Marinette!

Ambos comieron felices, juntos en el salón. Adrien decidió guardar lo que él había llevado para la hora del almuerzo, ya que contaban con más tiempo.

Además, Alya apareció y se sentó junto a ellos. Para sorpresa de todos, ella le había puesto un collar de perro rojo a Nino. Y por jugar, comenzó a comportarse como una niña.

—¡Oh, papi! Necesitó que me des mi mesada —los ojos de Adrien se abrieron de par en par. ¿Eso era parte del juego? ¿por qué nadie le dijo nada?

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Soy tú hija y necesitó dinero.

Alya consiguió dinero. Nino solo consiguió que lo dejaran sentarse en una silla, pero aún no tenía permitido hablar.

En la clase de arte se presentó el verdadero "desafío" para la pareja.

La maestra les había pedido que hicieran un dibujo de algo que los inspire, era un tema libre por lo que podían dibujar cualquier cosa. Desde un objeto especial, hasta una persona.

Chloé había intentado quitar a Marinette de su asiento, pero nada funcionaba. Adrien vio como Alya le dio una mirada de advertencia y creyó que ya era tiempo de actuar.

—¡Yo soy su inspiración! Soy su amiga desde la infancia, ¡ya dame mi lugar! —Chloé seguía empujando a Marinette.

—¡Ya basta, Chloé! Marinette también es mi amiga, y si ella quiere puede sentarse conmigo, nadie se lo impide. Además, será mejor que vayas a dibujar, o sino tendrás una mala nota.

—¡Pero...! —la rubia estaba tan anonadada que no sabía que responder.

—Lo digo en serio, ve a trabajar.

Una vez que Chloé se fue, ambos pusieron manos a la obra con su trabajo. Ya pasado un rato, Adrien pudo ver que Marinette había hecho un dibujo dividido en cuatro partes.

—Si que eres original —la felicitó él.

—¡Oh! Es solo que no podía elegir una sola cosa, por lo que me centré en lo más importante —ella levantó su dibujo para mostrarlo. Adrien pudo apreciar el rostro de la madre de su amiga, el dibujo de un lápiz y... los últimos dos dibujos lo ruborizaron sin darse cuenta. Ella había dibujado el brazalete que él le obsequió y un anillo negro con una huella de gato.

—¿Así que Chat Noir te inspira? Vaya... la mayoría prefiere a Ladybug.

—Es algo que no entiendo.

—¿Por qué? En las batallas es la que manda. ¡Digo! Es lo que he visto en el Ladyblog —por poco y se delataba.

—Ambos son un equipo, he visto muchos vídeos y creo que se complementan bien. Sin la ayuda del otro las cosas no funcionarían.

*  
A la hora del almuerzo, ambos tomaron sus cafés y leyeron el diario. Idea propuesta por Adrien.

Él no se dio cuenta de que Marinette odió el sabor del café, le pareció algo muy amargo. Y a él no le gustaba leer el diario, le pareció algo aburrido. Aunque la azabache lo convirtió en algo entretenido al dar sus comentarios en la sección de deportes y en la de economía. Ella podía hablar muy bien como los adultos.

Fue una sorpresa para ambos ser llamados a la oficina del director. Al lado de él se encontraba la Señorita Busstier.

—Me enteré de lo que hicieron —comenzó la Profesora.

Adrien estaba muy nervioso, sus manos temblaban. Él jamás había estado en ese lugar. Marinette sí, pero la situación también la tenía completamente histérica.

Ella explotó primero.

—¡Por favor no nos castigue! Yo sé que jugar a ser esposos no es algo normal, pero fue idea de Alya. ¡Y sé que esposos suena a cosas de adultos! ¡pero Adrien y yo no hicimos nada indebido! —explicó demasiado rápido. Ambos adultos se observaron con sorpresa —. De hecho, ¡no sé qué cosas hacen los adultos! —sollozó.

—¡Yo tampoco sé! Para mí los adultos toman café y leen el diario.

—También trabajan y hacen cosas algo aburridas.

—¡Pero todo esto fue idea de Alya Césaire! ¡por favor! No sé quién les haya contado que jugábamos a ser esposos, pero puedo asegurar que ¡no hicimos nada malo! —Adrien también habló muy rápido —. Si les soy sincero, yo solo quería jugar videojuegos.

—También yo —admitió la azabache. Ambos adolescentes se observaron con sorpresa.

—¡Basta ya! —ordenó el director —. Yo solo lo llamé porque su maestra quería hablarles. No era necesario hacer todo un escándalo —los retó Damocles —. Y no digan que los adultos somos aburridos, quizás los que conocen sí, pero algunos tenemos muchas aventuras —Damocles pensaba en su traje de búho.

—Yo solo los llamé porque su comportamiento en clase me pareció extraño. Ambos se veían nerviosos, y luego Chloé me dijo que estaban leyendo el periódico mientras bebían café, ella estaba preocupada —explicó la maestra —. Lo que sí me alarmó bastante fue escuchar a Nino ladrar.

—Sucede que estábamos jugando a la familia. Marinette y yo somos esposos, nuestra hija es Alya, ella me pidió mucho dinero y...

—Y Nino por alguna razón es el perro.

Después de que los profesores escucharan todo eso no pudieron evitar reír un poco, la historia en sí les pareció graciosa, sobretodo las reacciones que tuvieron ambos al ser llevados a la oficina del director.

Gracias a todo ese "juego" a la profesora se le ocurrió que el Instituto podría organizar una obra escolar y que ellos podrían ser los protagonistas, ya que parecían saber lo que hacían. Y les prometió que Nino podría conservar el papel de perro.

Cuando salieron de la oficina del director no pudieron contener sus carcajadas.

—¡Castiguen a Alya, por favor!

—¡Nosotros no sabemos de cosas de adultos!

Y seguían riendo. Una vez calmados, Adrien pudo hablar:

—¿Así que querías jugar videojuegos? —ella asintió, un poco nerviosa —. ¿Qué te parece si después de clases jugamos en mi casa?

Marinette casi salta de la felicidad, pero supo controlarse.

—Gracias, me gustaría mucho.

Por un breve momento ambos sonrieron. Pero no pidieron quedarse ahí más tiempo, porque escucharon como Alya les gritaba de modo furioso y ambos salieron corriendo entre carcajadas.

 *****  
 **Cuando** **vi** **que** **la** **palabra** **del** **reto** **era** **"jugar" había** **pensado en** **escribir** **sobre** **videojuegos. Pero** **luego** **recordé** **que** **existen** **otro** **tipo** **de** **juegos, y** **así** **nació** **este** **One** **shot**


	5. Profesor de esgrima

El día anterior las convocatorias para elegir al nuevo alumno de la clase de esgrima habían sido abiertas. Pero todo se complicó cuando apareció "Riposte", en otras palabras: Kagami había sido akumatizada.

Adrien había sufrido un esguince en el tobillo, pero gracias al Lucky Charm de Ladybug ahora estaba como nuevo. Eso le había ahorrado un gran problema, porque sabía que su padre no era el hombre más comprensible del mundo, seguramente hubiera estado en problemas. Sobretodo por lo estricto que es Gabriel. Así que, estar en pie en estos momentos es gracias a su Lady.

Hoy el profesor de esgrima, el señor Armand los había citado a todos, para poder anunciar finalmente quien sería el último alumno en obtener el ultimo cupo disponible. Tres alumnos ya habían sido seleccionados, ahora todo estaba entre Kagami y Marinette.

La última vez, Kagami se había ido al ser declarada perdedora en el duelo. Luego de eso, había sido convertida en Riposte. Ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas, Armand podría hablar con claridad.

—El último cupo se lo ha ganado la señorita Marinette, a pesar de que la última vez no participó mucho, su compañero Adrien me ha comentado que estuvo muy bien en la lección —comunicó Armand —. Yo entrenó a los mejores y veo un gran potencial en usted, Marinette. Solo le hace falta algo de seguridad.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir debido a la decisión de Armand. Todos a excepción de Kagami. Marinette vio la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la azabache y pudo recordar las palabras que había compartido con Adrien, "en mi familia todos son esgrimistas profesionales"; para ella esto era algo importante, se trataba de honor. No como para ella, que era solo para poder acercarse más a Adrien.

La azabache se acercó al profesor y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Puede que perdiera una oportunidad, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, pero creo que lo mejor será que Kagami se quede con el lugar disponible —Marinette pudo ver como algunos alumnos asentían. También notó la sorpresa en los ojos de la azabache, ella le sonrió de lado —. Ella lo merece, es una de las mejores esgrimistas que he visto.

—¿Estás segura de tu decisión, Marinette? —le preguntó Armand, ella asintió —. Recuerda que no habrá cupos disponibles pronto, es difícil poder ingresar aquí.

—Estoy más que segura. Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Marinette salió del gimnasio. Estaba algo cabizbaja, pero en su interior sabía que había actuado bien. Kagami provenía de una familia de esgrimistas. Marinette no podía permitir que Kagami tuviera problemas familiares o que se sintiera mal, nadie merecía pasar por eso.

A medida que iba caminando sintió como alguien la llamaba. Al darse vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Adrien.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó algo confundida —. ¿No deberías estar en esgrima? Te puedes meter en problemas.

Él le regaló una tierna sonrisa, luego se enderezó y le respondió: —. Es que te vi salir algo deprimida después de lo que hiciste, y bueno, tenía que decirte algunas cosas —Marinette sintió algo de nervios, ya que Adrien se veía del mismo modo —. Lo que hiciste por Kagami fue algo muy bonito, ella debe estar realmente agradecida.

Marinette pudo ver como Adrien rascaba su nuca, estaba más que claro que se trataba de un tema delicado y él no quería hablar demás. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, aunque se supone que no debía ser de ese modo.

—Bueno, lo otro era que te quería proponer ser tu profesor de esgrima personal —los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de par en par. Definitivamente no esperaba una propuesta así —. Vuelve al salón de clases y cuando la práctica haya acabado te iré a buscar, si aceptas será así cada Viernes.

Cuando Adrien se fue corriendo para regresar a su lección, Marinette sintió que se iba a desmayar.

—¡Tikki! ¿acaso estoy soñando?

—Te dije que cuando haces lo correcto, te pasan cosas buenas —respondió Tikki —. ¡Mereces divertirte!

Ambas fueron al salón y en ese tiempo, Marinette se quedó con el traje de esgrima puesto. Estaba nerviosa. Y como el material era un tanto incómodo, sudaba bastante. No era algo muy lindo.

Finalmente, después de un largo rato, Adrien apareció sonriente como siempre.

¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? —apenas lo vio entrar se levantó de su asiento —. No quiero que pierdas tú tiempo o que te metas en problemas por mí culpa.

—Para nada, no tienes porque preocuparte —Adrien le sonrió de modo amable —. Como los Viernes salimos a la una de la tarde, mi padre es un poco más flexible con mi horario. No tengo nada que hacer hasta las seis de la tarde, clases de piano.

Ambos fueron al gimnasio nuevamente, Adrien se posicionó frente a ella.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que te enseñé ayer? Es el protocolo básico para comenzar.

Ella asintió, hicieron el mismo protocolo de presentación y luego Marinette se colocó en la posición que él le había enseñado el día anterior. Adrien volvió a sonreír, al menos se percató de que Marinette sí estaba interesada en el tema.

—Veo que tienes buena memoria —la felicitó. Gracias a la máscara que se usaba no pudo ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la azabache —. Algo que quiero advertir es que tienes que tener cuidado con la espada, ya que es algo delicada. Por así decirlo, estás espadas se doblan, y como no tienes mucha práctica te puedes hacer daño fácilmente —explicó —. Una vez que te familiarizas con la espada, pierdes ese miedo.

Tuvieron una breve pelea, en la cual la espada de Marinette se dobló en más de una ocasión. Eso la hacia sentir nervios, porque podía dañar a Adrien, pero no sucedió. Al igual que la primera vez que practicaron, ella fue muy buena sin darse cuenta. Adrien se controlaba, porque como sabía más, podía ser demasiado violento con sus movimientos.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, podemos practicar de otro modo más avanzado. Quizás con más movimientos o ataques un poco más rápidos.

*  
Durante toda la siguiente semana, Marinette estuvo investigando sobre el esgrima, ella quería saber más e intentar perder el miedo con la espada. Era un poco ridículo ser una heroína y sentir miedo de una espada.

Lo primero que descubrió es que no necesariamente se llama espada, también se puede nombrar como espadachín, y también existe un sable. Hay diversas armas, y tal como había dicho Adrien, se doblan con facilidad.

Realmente no era algo tan difícil, más que nada debía perder el miedo y todo sería más simple.

—¡Solo imagina que Adrien es un akumatizado y tú eres Ladybug! Ustedes en una verdadera batalla —le aconsejó Tikki.

—¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo así?! ¡Adrien es demasiado perfecto como para ser akumatizado! Es imposible imaginarlo de ese modo, él es un niño bueno, es puro, inocente... —dejó salir un suspiró.

—Es imposible imaginar eso, pero, ¿si es posible imaginar una vida con él junto a tres hijos y un perro?

—¿Un perro? No, Tikki; mejor un gato. ¡Espera! ¿qué? No me gustan tanto los gatos, mejor un hámster. ¡Sí!, me gustan y son más tranquilos.

Tikki la miró con un rostro neutro y negó con la cabeza. Marinette absorta en su computadora prosiguió con la búsqueda de esgrima. Al sentir que no necesitaba más información al respecto, colocó algunos vídeos para comparar movimientos. Eso era mucho más informativo que seguir leyendo.

—¡Con todo esto tendrás muchas nuevas habilidades como Ladybug! Imagina una pelea utilizando todos esos movimientos —Tikki también estaba viendo los vídeos.

*  
El siguiente Viernes el entrenamiento fue una sorpresa para Adrien. Marinette se mostraba mucho más confiada y daba ataques más certeros. Incluso ahora se movía más, intentaba correr. Ahora sí parecía una clase casi profesional, fue una sorpresa muy grata. Incluso él usaba movimientos ya más bruscos, normales.

Fue más complicado obtener un ganador, aunque como es de suponer, en esta ocasión fue Adrien.

—Estoy seguro de que con un poco más de práctica me ganarás con más seguridad —ambos se detuvieron. Adrien se sentó en el borde de la escalera para poder beber un poco de agua, la azabache se sentó a su lado —. Me da curiosidad saber esto: ¿antes de estas lecciones, sabías algo de esgrima?

La pregunta hizo que Marinette se tensara. Todo iba tan bien, y ahora no sabía qué responder.

—Yo... bueno... es que... recuerdo que cuando era pequeña vi muchas veces la película "Juego de gemelas" y ahora que lo pienso en ella había una escena en la que las gemelas peleaban en esgrima y nunca supe que era eso hasta hace poco —Adrien la estaba observando con una confusión visible en el rostro —. Lo que intento decir es que conocí el esgrima aquí en el colegio, me pareció algo llamativo y quise intentarlo —fue una mentira piadosa, porque no podía decir la verdadera razón.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír un poco, Marinette en ocasiones hablaba tan rápido que era capaz de marear. A algunas personas eso podría parecerles algo molesto, pero a él le parecía algo tierno. La hacia ver infantil.

—Yo no conocía el esgrima antes de venir a este colegio —confesó Adrien —. De hecho, fue mi padre el que insistió en que debía aprender defensa personal, que debería protegerme del mundo y sus peligros. Nunca lo entendí, hasta que vi todos los villanos que atacan París. Supongo que saber cómo defenderse esta bien. Además, ahora es uno de mis pasatiempos, me gusta sentirme libre, relajado.

—La verdad es que a mí también me gusta mucho, es algo que te divierte y al mismo tiempo estás aprendiendo defensa personal, pero se ve de un modo artístico. Vi muchos vídeos, me encantó.

—¡La primera vez que practiqué también vi vídeos! Quería ver qué es lo que hacían los profesionales —Adrien sonrió.

—¡Yo también! Ver lo que se hace, lo que no es válido. Vi muchas cosas.

—Eres muy buena en esto, Marinette. Realmente me siento feliz de ver como mejoras, se nota como poco a poco estas ganando confianza en ti, en tus movimientos —Adrien frotó su hombro con compañerismo, acto que derritió a la azabache —. Ahora entiendo cómo se siente un profesor cuando su alumno mejora, esto es orgullo.

Cuando la clase finalizó, Marinette se sentía como en un sueño. Jamás imaginó que podría pasar tiempo con Adrien a solas, era mejor de lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar, aún mejor que entrar a las clases de esgrima, todo era muy lindo.

—¡Tú! —una mano la detuvo al tomarla por el hombro, al darse vuelta por completo se encontró con Kagami. Una azabache que lucía bastante molesta —. Me he estado debatiendo durante estas semanas en darte las gracias o no, y llegué a la conclusión de que ¡no estoy feliz! —le gritó en la cara, provocando que retrocediera un poco —. ¡Te dieron el puesto a ti y tú renunciaste por lástima! Lo cual es lo mismo que no haber entrado.

Marinette parpadeó sintiéndose algo aturdida, no sabía qué responder.

—¡Y no me digas nada! Porque puede que mi familia este feliz, ¡pero no lo estoy! ¡no puedo estar conforme con un puesto que me regalaron!

—Pero...

—¡No interrumpas! —gritó. Se veía muy consternada —. Mañana ven al gimnasio a las tres de la tarde. Puede que sea Sábado, pero de todas formas lo tendrán abierto, ya hablé con él Director —se acercó más a la azabache —. Si yo ganó, voy a conservar mi lugar. Pero si por alguna razón tú llegas a ganar, te daré mi lugar en el equipo.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder algo, ella se fue en su limusina. Marinette quiso seguirla, pero no tenía sentido. Ahora se sentía peor que antes. Ella nunca pensó que Kagami podría sentirse ofendida porque ella le cedió su lugar.

Y ahora tendrían que pelear. Estaba considerando dejarla ganar, porque de ese modo, ella seguiría en el equipo como si nada. Solo que no parecía ser una buena idea, porque Kagami era astuta. Se daría cuenta. Además, se sentiría mal consigo misma, porque con Adrien había aprendido mucho sobre el esgrima y... estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo.

Algo que Marinette no sabía era que Adrien había escuchado todo a escondidas y que planeaba asistir al combate mañana.

*  
Cuando Marinette llegó a casa, vio unos cuántos vídeos y en su libreta anotó movimientos claves. Después practicó un poco más con la espada. Estaba decidida a darle un combate real a la azabache, para que no se sintiera herida.

*  
Al día siguiente fue al gimnasio a la hora asignada y dentro la esperaba Kagami, la cual sonrió al verla.

—Agradezco que hayas sido puntual y que hayas decidido asistir.

—Lo que sea con tal de que estés feliz, Kagami.

—Eso ya lo veremos —respondió de modo frío.

Hicieron todo el protocolo habitual, el que Adrien le había enseñado el primer día. Y enseguida la pelea dio inicio. Kagami intentaba atacar de modo directo, pero Marinette era rápida con sus bloqueos. Marinette estaba muy concentrada. Pero no fue suficiente, gracias a la transpiración de sus manos, la espada se caía un poco. Kagami aprovechó ese momento y obtuvo el primer punto.

Marinette se sintió un poco mal. Así que se concentró más. Sin darse cuenta había provocado que ambas se movieran por el gimnasio, ambas eran buenas evitando los ataques. Estaban cara a cara y Marinette aprovechó eso para tocar el hombro de su contrincante con la espada. Obteniendo un punto.

Adrien observaba con orgullo los movimientos de Marinette. Ella estaba confiada, incluso parecía entender lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te apuesto que ganará la chica de traje rojo, ella tiene más experiencia —Plagg también estaba atento a los movimientos de las chicas.

—¡Silencio! —lo retó Adrien —. Y ten un poco más de confianza en Marinette, por favor.

La pelea continuaba. Ambas corrían y evitaban los ataques de la otra. Ya estaban cerca de la escalera.

—¡Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente! —le gritó Kagami.

Ambas subieron la escalera. Aún nadie obtenía el desempate. Seguían esquivando ataques de la contraria, o corriendo. Después de un largo rato, volvieron a la escalera. Kagami estaba dos escalones abajo.

El problema es que Marinette es despistada. Ella no pudo evitar tirar su espada, ya que tropezó con sus propios zapatos. Estaba lista para caer de bruces, incluso sintió algo de vértigo.

Pero la caída no llegó nunca. En vez de eso, unos brazos la sujetaron, ella abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de Kagami. Ambas se enderezaron y bajaron de la escalera. Kagami ya no tenía su espada. Al llegara al último escalón, ambas se sentaron.

—Gracias... en serio, gracias por ayudarme.

—Gracias a ti por la pelea. Eres buena, Marinette. Realmente buena, tanto en el esgrima como persona. De no ser por ti, mi madre estaría muy triste, yo debería agradecerte a ti.

—No es nada, lo mereces.

Kagami estiró su mano, Marinette la observó confundida.

—Hola, soy Kagami —se presentó ella.

—Hola, Kagami. Yo soy Marinette —ambas estrecharon sus manos para terminar el saludo. No pudieron evitar sonreír.

—Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.

Adrien desde su lugar observaba todo con una sonrisa de orgullo, realmente estaba feliz de poder ver lo mucho que Marinette había avanzado. Realmente era muy buena con sus movimientos. Y tenía decidido mañana mismo llamar al entrenador, para pedir que agregarán otro cupo al equipo de esgrima. Después de todo, ¿qué era una persona más? Marinette merecía estar ahí también.

 *****  
 **Es** **la** **primera** **vez** **que** **escribo** **sobre** **batallas** **o** **peleas, porque** **no** **soy** **buena** **relatando** **ese** **tipo** **de** **escenas.**

 **Sinceramente** **me** **dio** **ternura** **escribir** **éste** **One** **shot. Y** **bueno, si** **Luka** **y** **Adrien** **son** **amigos, ¿por qué** **Kagami** **y** **Marinette** **no? xD**


	6. Una cena un tanto incómoda

One Shot. La cena.

Durante el almuerzo los cuatro amigos se encontraban en una mesa. Ese día en especial, Marinette había llevado macarrones preparados por ella misma. Llevo una cajita llena y la dividió entre sus amigos, todos ellos estaban encantados. Al igual que sus padres, la azabache cocinaba de un modo excepcional.

—¡Cielos, Marinette! Tus padres sí que cocinan delicioso —felicitó Adrien.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, porque aunque él no lo sabía, de cierto modo la estaba halagando a ella.

—Para que sepas, Marinette también cocina delicioso. Claro, con sus padres sería raro que no lo hiciera —Alya siempre defendía a su amiga. Los ojos de Adrien demostraban sorpresa.

—Bueno... los macarrones que están comiendo fueron hechos por mí. Yo les pongo bastante manjar, como me gustan a mí —explicó la azabache.

—¡¿En serio tú hiciste estas delicias?! —Alya sonrió confiada, ya comenzaba a planear algo. Mientras que Marinette se limitó a asentir con timidez —. ¡Vaya! Es sorprendente. Yo no sé cocinar nada. Nathalie es la que siempre cocina —admitió con algo de vergüenza.

Alya rió por lo bajo. Nino le dio un codazo, la idea no era ofender al pobre rubio. Por otro lado, Marinette frunció un poco su ceño.

—Pero... he visto un comercial en el que tú estás cocinando un pollo, lo dan a veces después de las noticias. ¿Cómo es que dices no saber cocinar?

—Oh, ese comercial... —Adrien se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza —; sucede que papá quería tener algo más de promoción para que mi perfume fuese un éxito de ventas. Entonces, cobrando algunos favores se dio luz verde al comercial. Solo digamos que es la "magia de la edición". Ya saben, dobles, computadoras y sus programas.

—¡Claro! Yo sé mucho de programas de edición de vídeos. Con un buen programa puedes hacer de todo, combinar escenas, editar diálogos. ¡Es todo un mundo de oportunidades! —los demás observaron fijamente a Alya —. No me miren así, con el Ladyblog obligatoriamente tengo que saber algo de edición.

—Claro... el punto es que yo no soy la persona que cocina en ese comercial. Jamás he preparado nada.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Marinette observó con algo de miedo a su mejor amiga, sus planes normalmente eran algo peligroso —. Marinette podría enseñarte a cocinar, después de todo ella sabe mucho.

—¡Oh, bueno! En realidad primero tendría que hablar del tema con mis padres y pedirles a ellos permiso, porque la cocina es sagrada en mí casa. Pero... ¿qué te parece si vienes a cenar? Así podrás preguntarles tu mismo —y como siempre, gracias a los nervios sus tartamudeos se hicieron presentes y habló muchos temas sin sentido.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que acababa de invitar a su crush a su casa a cenar. ¡Aún peor! ¡una cena con sus padres! Por supuesto que los amaba con todo su corazón, pero a veces podían ser algo indiscretos.

—¿Dices que vaya hoy?

Al ver la indecisión presente en el rostro de su amiga, Alya se adelantó en responder: —. Claro, ve hoy a las siete.

Adrien sonrió. Le emocionaba la idea de poder salir de su rutina. Tenía el presentimiento de que si le pedía permiso a su padre, él se lo otorgaría. Como aquella vez que iba a ser él traductor de Marinette y su tío. Gabriel no era tan estricto cuando se trataba de aprender algo nuevo, algo que sería útil en la vida. Solo tendría que decir que iría a clases de cocina y listo, permiso asegurado.

—¡Qué suerte tienes! Vas a poder comer muchas delicias. Marinette, yo... —Alya pateó por debajo de la mesa a su novio al percatarse de sus intenciones.

—Nino, no olvides que tú y yo tenemos que ir al cine hoy. Por eso no podemos ir a la cena —guiñó un ojo a su novio, para que captara el mensaje.

—¿En serio iremos al cine?, ¿cuándo hablamos al respecto? —y solo se ganó otra patada, por torpe.

Al volver a su hogar, lo primero que hizo fue correr a su habitación. Tendría que quitar las fotos de Adrien que aún conservaba. Lo bueno es que esa misión ahora era más sencilla, porque ahora sus fotos estaban en una pizarra que fácilmente podría esconder en el armario o en cualquier otro lugar, eso era más fácil que tener cientos de fotos pegadas y esconderlas cada vez que invitaba a alguien.

—Marinette, tienes que hablar de esto con tus padres —le recordó Tikki.

La azabache colocó rostro de espanto. Estaba esperando el momento apropiado para conversar el tema con sus padres.

—Tienes razón —la azabache dejó salir un suspiro —. Estaba intentando aplazar esto, pero debo hacerlo.

—Todo saldrá bien —la ánimo su kwami.

—¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Me preocupa mucho que Adrien venga a cenar, porque me gusta mucho y no quiero arruinar las cosas solo por una cena —explicó hablando del modo más rápido posible, como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa —. Mis padres pueden ser algo... indiscretos, ya sabes...

—Aún así, ellos te quieren mucho y no lo hacen con malas intenciones.

Marinette decidió que no podía seguir conversando con Tikki, porque los minutos seguían avanzando y eso solo incrementaba los nervios de la azabache.

Bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad, preocupando no caer en el intentó. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se topó con su madre. Estaba feliz por ello, ya que ella siempre había sido más tranquila, más comprensiva.

—Mamá, quería preguntarte si ¿es posible que hoy yo preparé la cena? —en vez de avisar enseguida que había invitado a un amigo decidió que la mejor opción sería ir de modo lento.

—¿Quieres preparar algo en especial?

—Sí. Mamá, quiero ser sincera contigo, hoy invité a un amigo a cenar, y para mí es muy importante que...

—¡¿Invitaste a un chico?! —el tono de voz de su madre solo demostraba una gran emoción —. ¡Esto al fin está pasando! —antes de que Marinette pudiese decir o intentar hacer algo, su madre se fue corriendo y llamando a gritos a su padre.

—¡Tikki! ¡te dije que mis padres son algo impulsivos! —la azabache quería ir con sus padres para aclarar las cosas. Que Adrien es solo un amigo (muy a su pesar) y solo venía a cenar como amigos, nada más.

—¿No vas a ir con ellos?

—No. Tengo que empezar a preparar la cena y también el postre, Adrien ama los dulces.

Marinette hizo memoria de los artículos que ha leído sobre Adrien Agreste y lo que él mismo ha comentado en las conversaciones. Es un fanático de las pastas, sobretodo de los ravioles. ¿Por qué no hacer ravioles caseros? Después de todo, ella cocina de todo. Y de postre, un poco de helado de menta, él favorito de Adrien.

Cocinó los ravioles, la salsa y les colocó algo de queso. Se demoró bastante cocinando, pero valió la pena porque hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Seguramente a Adrien le gustaría (o eso esperaba ella)

Una vez listos los ravioles, fue a comprar helado a la heladería más cercana. Gracias a Dios que por donde ella vivía, había muchas tiendas cerca. Con el helado listo, regresó a casa, lo guardó en el congelador y subió corriendo a su habitación. Al revisar la hora se percató de que faltaba poco para que Adrien llegara.

—¿Debería ponerme un vestido o me quedó con mi ropa habitual?

—Dices que es solo una cena como amigos, así que creo que deberías quedarte así. Adrien vendrá como siempre. Tranquila.

Marinette siguió con sus dudas. Solo que decidió hacerle caso a Tikki, ella tenía razón la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, bajó las escaleras corriendo. Todo estaba listo, la mesa estaba puesta y claramente, ella estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre. Creyó que ella podría abrir la puerta, pero sus padres se adelantaron.

—¡Es Adrien! —exclamó con felicidad Sabine —. Oh, cariño, adelante —él rubio agradeció e ingresó.

—Sabía que sería él, después de todo Marinette siempre habla sobre él —opinó su padre.

—¡No! Digo, sí, claro que sí. Es que bueno, para lo que queremos hacer es claro que tengo que hablar sobre ti —expresó en tono apurado. Todos los presentes la miraron con confusión —. Adrien, buenas noches —saludó al no encontrar otra cosa que poder decir.

—Adelante, vayan a la mesa —dijo Sabine —. Adrien, siéntete como en casa, Adrien.

Adrien agradeció y de ese modo los tres se dirigieron al comedor. Tom se sentó en la punta, como siempre. Esta vez, Adrien y Marinette se sentaron juntos.

—Marinette preparó la cena —comentó Tom —, ella se esforzó.

El rostro de Marinette estaba más sonrojado que nunca. Adrien la miró rápidamente y le sonrió.

—Entonces debe ser delicioso. Hoy en el colegio ella llevó macarrones, también preparados por ella y estaban realmente buenos.

—¡Claro! Ella aprendió del mejor.

—Tom —Sabine apareció con dos platos de ravioles, dejó uno frente a cada hombre. La azabache vio los ojos de Adrien brillando y con eso bastó para que se sintiera feliz —. No fuiste el único en enseñarle. Recuerda que al principio no le gustaba cocinar —y volvió a la cocina.

—Es que cuando Marinette era pequeña nos miraba preparar los dulces, siempre nos pedía aunque sea uno. Pero un día, le dije que si quería dulces, los preparará ella misma —contó Tom —. Ella tenía seis años, y queríamos enseñarle a cocinar.

—Lo primero que le enseñamos fue a hacer galletas rellenas con manjar —Sabine sirvió los platos restantes y todos comenzaron a comer. Aunque la azabache estaba algo incómoda por ser el tema de conversación —. Ella se comía la mezcla cruda, le encantaba. Aunque después le hacia mal, claro.

—Y lamía la cuchara con el manjar, después batía con la misma cuchara.

Los adultos comenzaron a reír, sorprendentemente, Adrien también. Marinette de nuevo sintió vergüenza.

—Realmente te quedaron muy bien —Adrien la felicitó.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella tímida.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos se concentraron solo en sus platos. Después de un rato, Adrien habló:

—La verdad es que yo vine aquí porque quería...

—¡Tom, graba esto! —interrumpió Sabine con un gritó.

—¡Mamá!

—Tengo el celular en modo grabadora desde que él llegó —confirmó su padre.

—¡Papá!

Marinette sentía mucha vergüenza, sus padres eran algo extraños cuando querían.

—Adrien, soy hombre, entiendo que estás aquí porque quieres formalizar con mi hija.

—¡Claro! ¡claro! Él vino aquí porque formalmente quiere pedir permiso para que yo le enseñé a cocinar un día de estos aquí, en nuestra casa —el rostro de ambos jóvenes estaba completamente sonrojado. Los padres de la azabache se observaron con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros creímos que ustedes dos estaban saliendo —explicó Sabine —. Es que... Marinette habla mucho sobre ti, dice cosas tan buenas, tan lindas...

Adrien estaba tan concentrado en las palabras de Sabine, que sin darse cuenta derramó el vaso de bebida que tenía en la mesa. El contenido se derramó sobre la ropa de la azabache, la cual tomó aquel acto como si Adrien se sintiera muy incómodo, muy avergonzado. Por lo que sin decir nada, se levantó y subió corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Tikki! Esta cena fue un desastre —ella fue a su balcón y se sentó en el suelo, no pudo evitar sollozar un poco —. Ahora Adrien no me querrá volver a hablar jamás.

Tikki acarició la mejill de su portadora y le dijo: —. No te preocupes, él sería incapaz de odiarte.

Tikki se escondió al sentir pisadas acercándose. En ese momento, Marinette volvió su cabeza y vio como Adrien se sentaba detrás de ella en el piso del balcón.

—Marinette, de verdad lo siento. Yo no quería que te enojaras conmigo, no fue mi intención dar vuelta el agua en tu ropa —se disculpó luciendo realmente avergonzado. Marinette lo observó con sorpresa.

—¿En serio no te molestaron los comentarios de mis padres?

—¿Qué?, ¿en serio piensas que me enojé? Para nada, ellos son muy divertidos y es lindo que digan cosas así. De hecho, me parece muy bello que hables con tus padres sobre tus compañeros. Si mi padre y yo tuviéramos una buena relación, también hablaría sobre todos.

Marinette sonrió. Adrien era demasiado inocente (o muy lento) para comprender lo que realmente insinuaban sus padres. Ella no tenía porqué preocuparse.

—Creo que cuando me enseñes a cocinar, quiero aprender a hacer galletas con relleno de manjar. Como tú, cuando eras pequeña —ambos sonrieron.

—¿Y también vas a lamer la cuchara?

—No te garantizó nada —bromeó él y ambos se rieron.

Adrien bajó. Marinette se cambió de ropa y después bajó y se sentó con los demás. Todos estaban comiendo helado, sus padres contaban algunas anécdotas de la infancia de Marinette. También ellos hablaron del colegio, de los videojuegos y de distintos temas. Incluso, Adrien jugó una partida contra Tom y como era de suponer, Tom fue él vencedor.

Después de comer helado, Sabine buscó un álbum familiar.

—Si que tienes suerte, tienes una familia muy unida y muy simpática.

Marinette observó a sus padres y sonriente respondió un sencillo: —. Lo sé.

Me imaginé a mí en una situación así y me dio risa. Mi mamá es de hablar mucho, así que cuando tenga un novio, estoy segura de que pasaría algo así, jaja xD

Me preguntaron sí tengo Wattpad. Sí, sí tengo. Por si quieren encontrar éstos One Shots ahí también, aparezco como: Denisse-Margarita


	7. Tutores

Gracias al labor que tenía Marinette siendo Ladybug, a todo el tiempo que le dedicaba a sus diseños y a las pocas horas de sueño que estaba teniendo últimamente, sus notas (que de por sí antes estaban al límite, no eran ni muy buenas ni muy malas). Ahora definitivamente sus notas habían bajado. Porque también había olvidado hacer algunas de sus tareas.

Por lo que sus profesores decidieron que la mejor solución sería quedarse después de clases estudiando dos veces a la semana, con un tutor. Pensaron que con esa ayuda adicional, las notas de la azabache podrían subir y así volver a su promedio pasable, quizás, podría llegar a tener una gran mejoría.

El único problema fue que... su tutor era Adrien Agreste. Nada más ni nada menos que el chico del cual ella estaba completamente enamorada.

-De acuerdo Marinette, si haremos esto propongo que nos organicemos bien, con un horario -ambos estaban en la biblioteca del colegio. Adrien estaba hablando y ella se sentía un poco perdida, era difícil concentrarse solo en sus palabras considerando tantas cosas de él y su personalidad -. La profesora me entregó tus notas para que supiera en qué temas te va peor. Y basándome en ello, organice el horario.

Marinette observó el cuaderno que el rubio colocó en la mesa, ahí había un pequeño horario con materias muy bien distribuidas. Adrien se estaba tomando muy en serio el tema de ser tutor.

-Como podrás ver, tus tres peores materias son: Matemáticas, Química/Física e Inglés -le comentó Adrien -. Se me ocurre que podemos dividir esas tres materias en los dos días que tenemos. Y de ser necesaria más ayuda, podemos organizar más días. Por mí no hay problema, mi padre está de acuerdo con esto -aclaró -. Según yo... -se detuvo al sentir que la azabache no le estaba prestando la atención necesaria -. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Marinette dio un pequeño salto desde su asiento.

-¡Lo siento Adrien! Es solo que estoy un poco abrumada. No es porque tú seas mi tutor, sabes que te aprecio mucho -"me gustas mucho" hubiese preferido decir -. Pero tener que estudiar tanto es algo... vaya, no tengo palabra para describir todo esto.

Adrien rió levemente y le obsequió una sonrisa a su amiga.

-La verdad es que te entiendo. Antes cuando debía estudiar en casa me sentía atrapado, no solo por estar encerrado. Sino que las materias son demasiadas y es algo complicado ponerse al día -la azabache asintió estando acorde -. Por eso quiero organizar esto del mejor modo para ti. Yo entiendo que esas materias sean difíciles, pero aunque sea organicemos el horario y ya el Jueves empezamos.

Marinette le dijo a Adrien como prefería fuese el horario. Primero Física/Química (por ser las más complejas) y luego Inglés. Ya el próximo día iniciarían con lo pesado, con Matemáticas.

*  
Cuando se despidieron Marinette se encerró en su habitación y abrió el libro de Física para leer con suma rapidez.

-¿Por qué lees tan rápido? Tienes hasta cara de preocupación -Tikki estaba sentada en el cubrecama observando.

-Porque mañana empiezo mis lecciones con Adrien y no quiero que piense que soy una torpe. Bueno... ¡torpe ya soy! Pero... no una tonta -se lamentó -. Tikki, él es tan perfecto, realmente no quiero que tenga un mal concepto sobre mí.

-Marinette, que tengas malas notas no es completamente culpa tuya. Eres Ladybug, debes salvar al mundo y también eres una adolescente, es claro que tú cuerpo te pida un descanso -la consoló Tikki -. Solo debes encontrar un equilibrio,

-Por ahora el único equilibrio que viene a mí mente es estudiar, estudiar y estudiar.

*  
Durante las clases estuvo muy perdida y desorientada. Ciertamente estudió Física durante toda la tarde y ahora lo único que tenía en mente era eso, la física. Por eso en la clase de Historia no entendió nada, no fue capaz de leer nada, solo pensaba en que Adrien sería su tutor.

Cuando llegó la hora de la tutoría, Adrien fue paciente y le explicó el tema como si ella fuese una niña. Incluso le dio algunos ejercicios, los cuales hizo mal. Ella se sintió muy avergonzada, pero de igual forma, Adrien le dio un ejercicio nuevo y le explicó pacientemente el desarrollo. Así es como la fue ayudando. Hasta que se dieron un pequeño descanso.

-¿Te gustaría conversar de algo? Cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con la materia. Mereces un descanso, te has estado esforzando mucho -Adrien cerró el libro -. ¿Qué haces normalmente después de estudiar?

-Sinceramente, duermo.

-¡Vaya! Cuando yo estudiaba con Nathalie en casa, como recompensa de haber cumplido con los deberes me prestaban el Internet y me dejaban hacer lo que quisiera. De ese modo terminé conociendo el anime. O en ocasiones, leía sobre los colegios normales -su ceño se francio un poco -. Aunque no son como yo pensaba, no he visto muchas cosas aquí.

-¿Veías anime y leías? -Adrien asintió -. Pero... ¿qué hay de los quehaceres de la casa? No sé, cosas que todos hacemos. O... ¿qué hay de las salidas? ¿los deportes?

Adrien rascó su cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

-Sucede que mi padre nunca me dejó hacer actividades del hogar, para eso están los empleados. Tampoco me dejaba salir solo, siempre me acompañaba Gorila. Y bueno, apenas éste año pude iniciar con el Esgrima.

Marinette sintió algo de lástima. Muchas personas consideraban que Adrien tenía la vida perfecta, solo porque era un famoso modelo e hijo de un gran diseñador. Pero no era así, Adrien había tenido muchas falencias, él no era perfecto.

Siguieron con Inglés.

*  
Las tutorías siguieron con su curso. Marinette estaba fascinada con Adrien, él era muy paciente y muy bueno explicando, uno no se enredaba, no se perdía con su ayuda,

Cuando consiguió aprobar el examen de Matemáticas (que era de ecuaciones, algo en lo que ella nunca fue buena) decidió que le devolvería un poco el favor.

Estaban en tutoría de inglés, cuando ella tuvo la idea.

-Adrien, como gracias a ti pude aprobar Matemáticas, creo que es hora de que te devuelva un poco el favor -él la miró con interés -. Me dijiste que nunca hiciste los quehaceres del hogar, que nunca saliste solo o que nunca pudiste practicar un deporte. Bueno, ¿por qué no hacer algunas cosas hoy?

-Marinette, realmente no es necesario que te preocupes por esas cosas. Te lo agradezco mucho, pero así es mí vida, así soy feliz -irónicamente, su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario.

-¿Y nunca te ha picado un poco la curiosidad sobre como viven los demás adolescentes?

Solo con eso, pudo convencerlo.

*  
Ambos fueron a la casa de la azabache. Los padres de ella se encontraban atendiendo la panadería, por lo que estarían juntos en la habitación de ella. Menos mal ya había sacado las fotos de Adrien de su pared.

—¿Qué hace un adolescente común en su habitación? —preguntó Adrien.

—Bueno... lo normal es hacer la cama, ordenar objetos y también doblar ropa. A mí personalmente me gusta diseñar, por eso mí escritorio es todo un desastre —explicó.

Adrien observó el escritorio y vio un montón de géneros de distintos colores, junto a un cuaderno de bocetos.

—Tus diseños son asombrosos, tienes un gran potencial —él la felicitó —. Sinceramente no me gustaría doblar ropa, eso siempre lo hace Nathalie por mí. ¿Qué te parece hacer la cama?

Marinette deshizo su cama, luego le explicó a Adrien cómo se arma una cama. Él tuvo problemas porque la sábana se movía cada vez que él pensaba que ya estaba lista. Se enojó un poco, por lo que se recostó de estómago en la cama y colocó como pudo la sábana. Marinette solo observaba lo doblada que había quedado, incluso había sobrado una parte en el suelo. Adrien colocó dos almohadas y finalmente, el cubrecama fue colocado, solo lo dejó caer, por lo que quedó mal puesto.

—Te quedó increíble —felicitó Marinette con una sonrisa torcida, eso no estaba nada bien.

—Marinette, esto no se ve bien —él suspiró de mala gana —. ¡Ni siquiera puedo armar bien una cama!

—Es cosa de práctica, al principio las cosas no siempre salen bien —le explicó ella —. Bueno, otra cosa que hacemos los adolescentes es ir a comprar la comida para después cocinar. ¿Quieres ir?

—¿En serio ustedes van a comprar? —Adrien parecía sorprendido —, en mi casa siempre va Gorila de compras. Yo nunca he ido.

—Pues, podemos cambiar eso hoy mismo.

*  
En las compras Adrien parecía un niño, observaba todo con mucha ilusión. Incluso se emocionó al ver cajas con pizza, helados en caja. ¡Era como un mundo nuevo! Todo parecía tan irreal.

—¡¿En serio venden conos de helado?! ¡mira, Marinette, incluso venden pan! —las personas lo observaban con curiosidad, se sorprendían al ver que se trataba del modelo Adrien Agreste.

*  
Adrien fue a su casa después de las compras, y Marinette fue a la suya, para cocinar y luego estudiar un poco de Inglés, ya que pronto tendría examen oral. Lo bueno es que Adrien la había ayudado mucho con la pronunciación.

*  
Justamente al siguiente día, Adrien la citó en la sala de música en vez de la biblioteca. Cuando Marinette llegó, él se encontraba sentado en el piano.

—He notado que la pronunciación te cuesta un poco, es como si no quisieras sacar tú voz. Y recordé que en el concierto de Jagged, cantante en inglés —le explicó Adrien —. Tú pronunciación mejora cuando no te das cuenta de que estás hablando. Así que... hagamos esto.

Adrien comenzó a tocar. El corazón de Marinette se aceleró al máximo, Adrien tocaba como todo un experto. Lo más lindo (y sorprendente) de todo, fue que tocó la canción de Ladybug, la que Jagged Stone había escrito. Eso hizo que Marinette sintiera deseos de llorar.

Y lo más hermoso de todo, fue que ambos cantaron juntos. Sus voces encajaban muy bien, era algo muy bonito. Ambos se sentían cómodos estando juntos.

*  
Con el transcurso de las semanas, ellos siguieron con su rutina. Adrien seguía siendo tutor, y Marinette ayudaba al joven a aprender a comportarse como un adolescente normal.

Marinette se sentía feliz al descubrir que ambos congeniaban bien, que juntos se sentían cómodos y que tenían bastante en común. Poco a poco la amistad de ambos iba creciendo.

El día del examen de Física, cuando se enteraron de que Marinette aprobó, decidieron ir a casa de la azabache para celebrar. Verían una película.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama de a azabache. Adrien estaba muy concentrado en la película, muy emocionado, era bastante interesante y entretenida.

—¡Es genial!

En el momento en el que volvió su cabeza para ver a su compañera, se percató de que ella estaba durmiendo, tenía su cabeza en su hombro. Él no se había percatado porque realmente estaba interesado en la película, y porque se sentía muy cómodo.

 *****  
 **No** **sabía** **bien** **que** **escribir** **con** **esta** **palabra, pero** **poco** **a** **poco** **nació** **esta** **historia** ❤


	8. La tarea

Algunos alumnos estaban felices porque se encontraban en clase de arte. Pensaban que esa clase era como una hora libre, debido a que según su criterio, esa clase no era útil, no servía para nada. Otro estaban más que felices, porque amaban esa clase.

Cierta azabache estaba feliz porque la profesora la sentó al lado de su amor platónico. La profesora había comentado que harían algo nuevo en su clase, y debido a ello, no se sentarían con su compañero habitual. La idea era poder conocer a nuevas personas y compartir con ellas.

—Éste proyecto será diferente a otros que haya hecho, porque el arte no se trata solo de hacer un dibujo, una escultura o un diseño bonito y original. El arte puede estar en distintas áreas de la vida cotidiana. Ya sea en una frase, en una canción, en un escrito. El arte siempre estará presente en nuestras vidas —explicaba la profesora —. Incluso, en uno mismo podemos encontrar cosas artísticas, cosas que amemos de nuestra personalidad.

—Vaya, esta maestra sí que ama lo que hace, me gusta —le susurró Alya a Nino. Él simplemente asintió.

—Es fácil conocerse a uno mismo, pero conocer a otros no es tan fácil como parece. Por eso, su tarea para la próxima semana será sobre su compañero de asiento —algunos se observaron con algo de confusión debido a que no entendieron del todo bien el concepto de la tarea.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos exactamente? —preguntó Nino.

—¿No me escucharon? El arte se representa de distintas maneras. Lo que quiero que hagan es que conozcan bien a su compañero y mediante lo que descubran, hagan lo que ustedes deseen —explicó ella.

Cuando el timbre sonó, algunos chicos se tomaron muy en serio la tarea, por lo que se juntaron y conversaron un poco más sobre ellos mismos. Adrien y Marinette estaban sentados en una banca.

—Si te soy sincero, no soy bueno con el arte. No dibujo bien, me va mejor en las materias en las que debes memorizar la materia y listo —comentó Adrien un poco frustrado.

—Adrien, no puedes decir cosas así. Eres todo un artista, modelas, tienes sesiones fotográficas —ella estaba intentando animar a su amigo —. ¡Eso es! Como pasas mucho tiempo en sesiones fotográficas, debes saber bastante del tema. Puedes tomar una fotografía, y eso ya es una representación artística.

—Creo que me gusta tú idea, gracias, Marinette —Adrien le sonrió —. Realmente eres una buena amiga.

*  
Durante toda la semana, todos los alumnos siguieron con la tarea de arte. Conversaban, se conocían más y reían. Esa tarea había gustado mucho, porque a pesar de que en el salón todos eran muy unidos, habían aprendido a conocerse aún más.

Mañana se presentaría el trabajo, Marinette estaba terminando su trabajo, ciertamente se había esforzado muchísimo.

Adrien estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo que no hizo exactamente lo que Marinette le dijo.

—¿No crees que componer una melodía para ella daría una idea equivocada? —le preguntó Plagg.

—No. No lo creo. La profesora nos explicó que el arte esta en todas partes, por eso sé que una melodía también cuenta como arte.

—Si tan solo yo no tuviese que ser un secreto, podría cantar mí canción —Plagg frotó frente a Adrien y cantó la canción del Camembert.

Adrien lo escuchó y le regaló una sonrisa de lado. El pequeño gatito no tenía nada de afinación, pero aún así, parecía feliz cuando cantaba.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un dúo? —preguntó a modo de broma Adrien.

—¡Claro que no! Aquí él único que ama el camembert soy yo —Plagg cruzó sus pequeños bracitos para demostrar su descontento —. Busca algo que ames, y listo. Pero no te metas con el camembert —instintivamente flotó para proteger a su preciado queso. Adrien rodó los ojos.

—Yo solo estaba jugando.

—¡Es que con el camembert no se juega!

*  
El día de la presentación llegó. Como los primeros en la fila central eran Marinette y Adrien, la profesora pidió que ellos comenzaran con el trabajo. Al ser un curso no muy grande, pensó que tal vez podrían presentarse todos ese mismo día.

—Adrien, por favor sé el primero en presentarte.

Adrien se levantó. Tomó su celular y una carpeta. Fue al frente del salón y observó a todos sus compañeros. Marinette observaba sintiéndose sumamente nerviosa, la verdad es que le intrigaba mucho saber lo que Adrien había preparado.

—Bueno... tuve la fortuna de que me tocó conocer un poco más a mi amiga Marinette. E inspirándome en ella pude componer esto —de su celular comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta, muy suave y relajante —. Marinette es una chica grandiosa. Ella se ve linda y tierna, quizás también algo tímida, pero no es así. Claro que puede ser algo torpe, pero también es una chica que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, ella realmente se preocupa y no espera recibir nada a cambio. La verdad es que si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir a Marinette, podría decir que la admiro.

Marinette tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, estaba a punto de llorar, todo eso era muy emocionante para ella.

—Creo que en el mundo hacen falta más personas como ella, más personas capaces de decir lo que piensan y de ayudar a los demás en cualquier momento —tomó la carpeta —. Ella misma me dio la idea de que una simple fotografía podría ser una representación de arte, por eso, me esforcé e hice esto.

Al abrir la carpeta se podía apreciar una fotografía de la azabache, y al lado de ella, un dibujo imitando la misma fotografía. Era un dibujo hecho en una computadora.

—Desde hace algún tiempo he estado yendo a clases de diseño gráfico. Aún no sé mucho del tema, por lo que recibí ayuda para realizar esto. Pero valió la pena.

—¡Fue un trabajo excepcional! Encendiste muy bien el concepto del proyecto, pudiste conocer el alma de tú compañera y lo expresaste de un modo muy lindo. ¿Por qué en la muestra ella está con un lápiz? ¿eso demuestra algo más?

—Ella siempre está diseñando o escribiendo en su libreta. Se me ocurrió que el mejor modo de representarla podría ser ese —explicó tímidamente.

—Perfecto —la profesora escribía algo en su libro —. Ahora por favor siéntate. Y tú, Marinette puedes levantarte.

La azabache se levantó rápidamente, casi cayó al suelo, pero Adrien la afirmó justo a tiempo. Alya observaba fascinada la escena, al igual que las demás amigas de la azabache que también conocían el secreto. Todo eso era como verlos ya de novios, realmente era emocionante. De no estar en un salón de clases (y de no ser algo secreto, claro) hubieran gritado.

—A mí me tocó conocer un poco más a Adrien y bueno, es un poco complicado poder hablar de él, porque no sabes bien por dónde empezar.

Adrien observaba y escuchaba atentamente a su amiga.

—Porque Adrien es una persona sorprendente. Él tiene una vida grandiosa. Y no, no me refiero a que sea millonario y todo eso. Él puede ser un modelo, un chico guapo y todo eso. Pero debajo de todo eso, él ed un chico sencillo. Es la clase de persona que prefiere estudiar en un colegio común y corriente. Es alguien tierno alguien atento. Él es la clase de persona que siempre tiene buenas ideas — Alya codeó a Nino —. Uno pensaría que al tener tantos lujos, Adrien tiene una vida perfecta, pero no es así. Él tiene problemas, como todos nosotros, incluso tiene el doble de actividades y aún así puede con todo —él rubio se sintió emocionado, sobretodo por ver el brillo en los ojos de Marinette.

—Así que como él dijo, yo también lo admiró mucho, y es por ese motivo que hice esto: —Marinette enseñó el dibujo que hizo. En él podías ver a dos Adrien, espalda con espalda. En un dibujo sonreía y en el otro no —. Su sonrisa representa lo que debe aparentar en cada momento: felicidad y bienestar. La imagen en la que esta triste, representa el ser humano que lleva dentro y que tiene derecho a estar triste, como todo el mundo.

El salón se quedó en completo silencio, todo lo dicho por Marinette había sido demasiado profundo, un completo análisis sobre Adrien y también sobre todo lo que deben pasar los famosos. La única que habló fue la profesora, para felicitarla y después pedirle que se siente.

—Gracias por todo lo que dijiste sobre mí —le susurró Adrien.

—¿Es broma? Gracias a ti, todo eso fue muy bonito. Gracias por tener ese concepto sobre mí —ella también lo susurró.

—Quiero que tengas esto, por favor —Adrien le regaló el dibujo y la fotografía.

Ella los recibió y los guardó. Después le entregó su trabajo.

—También quiero que tengas esto, para que siempre sepas lo mucho que te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Y sin importar que estaban en clase y que Nino estaba presentando su trabajo, ambos se dieron un abrazo. Uno que demostraba millones de emociones. Aunque Adrien fue él único que percibió un tenue flash que provenía de detrás de ellos.


	9. Modelos

Los recreos siempre eran lo que más disfrutaban los alumnos, ya que finalmente podían disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de horas y horas de clases (o tortura, como lo llamaban muchos)

Alya y Marinette estaban conversando, como siempre hacían.

—¡Es que amiga! ¡te juró que vi las imágenes y te veías como una autentica modelo! —reía la morena a modo de juego.

Y claro, a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana completa algunas personas aún seguían molestando a Marinette debido a las fotografías que habían salido de ella escondiéndose con Adrien. Ambos estaban disfrazados para no ser reconocidos, pero claramente la peor parte se la había llevado ella, al estar en pijama.

—¡Claro! Es que me veía fa-bu-lo-sa. Esa es la última tendencia de la moda —ella también bromeaba.

—¡Serías una modelo fantástica! —Alya tronó los dedos y comenzó a caminar de modo raro, moviendo mucho sus caderas. La azabache rió abiertamente. Lo bueno era que se encontraban en el patio trasero, por lo que sería difícil que alguien las viera.

—¡Solo mira esto!

Marinette dio algunos pasos, luego hizo una pose rara. Después hizo lo mismo y así sucesivamente. Era algo muy divertido.

—Me alegra ver que te gusta modelar —una voz hizo que ambas amigas se sobre saltaran. Cuando Marinette vio que se trataba de Adrien, su rostro se tiñó de rojo debido a la vergüenza. Una cosa era estar jugando con tú mejor amiga y otra muy distinta era que tu crush te viera haciendo locuras —. Necesitó decirte algo importante, Marinette.

—Comprendo que tienen mucho de que hablar a solas. ¡Luego nos vemos! —Alya se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué sucede, Adrien? —ella intentaba no demostrar sus nervios, aunque no le estaba yendo del todo bien en eso. El solo hecho de estar los dos solos la tenía sumamente nerviosa.

—Es que como sabrás, después de nuestra salida creyeron que tú y yo... teníamos una relación —ella asintió, recordaba eso y se sentía feliz. Era lindo poder pensar en que ser novia de tu crush no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo —. Verás, las redes sociales estallaron un poco con todo ese tema...

Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron completamente. Ella sabía que habían tomado algunas fotografías de ambos, nada más. Las vio gracias a Alya, ya que ella sí era una adicta a las redes sociales. Pero, ella no buscó nada. Esto sí que era una sorpresa para ella.

¿Acaso él se sentía incómodo al respecto y por eso venía a hablar con ella?

—Muchas personas se tomaron muy en serio eso de que somos novios. ¡Fuimos tendencia en Twitter! Ya sabes, los rumores crecen más rápido en línea. Incluso nos llaman "#Adrinette" —las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron al instante —. El punto aquí es que me harán una entrevista para aclarar todo esto de una vez, y para ello, mi padre organizó una sesión fotográfica para hoy. Mi fotógrafo cree que sería una buena idea que tú también vayas, así será más creíble que nos conocemos y somos amigos —explicó Adrien.

Marinette parpadeó confundida.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que tenga una sesión fotográfica contigo? —preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

—Solo si tú quieres. Aunque también podemos modelar como hacías ahora —Adrien comenzó a caminar y a hacer poses raras. Marinette rió.

—¡No! Es más algo así —Marinette hizo caras raras y poses aún más raras. Adrien la imitaba como podía. Ambos estaban modelando de un modo extraño, pero divertido. No podían evitar reír. Aún así, Adrien le dio la información necesaria a Marinette.

—¡Dios! Con todo éste material realmente debería abrir mi propio blog sobre Adrinette —susurró Alya mientras grababa a sus amigos.

*  
Como Adrien le había indicado, a las seis de la tarde fue al parque donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión fotográfica. Cuando llegó estaban retocando un poco a Adrien. A ella también la sentaron y comenzaron a maquillarla de inmediato.

—¡Perfecto! Lo que quiero para la primera fotografía es que ambos se sienten en una banca y me sonrían —ellos obedecieron. Se sentaron juntos y sonrieron —. ¡Así no, no hay suficiente armonía! Más cerca, son amigos, no se sientan incómodos —ambos se acercaron más. Así tomaron la primera foto.

Tomaron fotos en los columpios, en la fuente y también una entre unas bellas flores.

—¡Terminamos! Ya después de esto los dejaran tranquilos, junto a la entrevista todo estará más que listo —comunicó el fotógrafo —. Señorita, es una muy buena modelo.

—¡Espera! Antes de que esto terminé quiero hacer algo —Adrien levantó un bolso que tenía en la banca. Lo abrió y de éste sacó un casco gris, el cual se colocó. Marinette rió al comprender lo que su amigo pretendía, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver como sacaba lentes de piscina y una toalla.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —preguntó ella recibiendo los objetos.

—¡Claro! Quiero que pasemos un momento divertido. Además, ¡tenemos buenas poses!

Ambos se colocaron los objetos correspondientes y luego comenzaron a modelar para posar de modos estrafalarios. Ninguno dejaba de reír, se veían ridículos, pero al menos eran felices. De todas formas, él fotógrafo estaba maravillado. Él veía mucha química en ambos adolescentes.

*  
Sinceramente me reí mucho escribiendo éste one shot. Sobretodo cuando los imaginaba posando, jaja xD


	10. Profesor de natación

El verano se había hecho presente en París. Y con ello, el infernal calor. Por lo que muchos estaban buscando opciones para poder pasar el calor, ya que era realmente insoportable.

Adrien le había pedido a su padre ir a la playa, pero la respuesta fue un tajante no. Nada lo hizo cambiar de opinión, tampoco algún argumento razonable. Su segunda opción fue pedir una piscina, pero también fue negada.

"—No quiero que llenes la casa de niños molestos y gritones" aquél fue el argumento entregado por su padre.

Los demás amigos del circulo social también habían intentado pedir una piscina. Aunque tampoco les había ido del todo bien. A Alya le dijeron que no por el hecho de vivir en un departamento. A Marinette se la negaron por poco espacio.

La única opción que tenían era ir a la piscina de Chloé. Lo habían intentado, pero la rubia había invitado solamente a Adrien, que se negó porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar solos a sus amigos.

Gracias al cielo, Nino había recibido el permiso. Aunque sus padres le permitieron invitar a pocas personas. Él moreno tenía en mente hacer una fiesta con todos sus compañeros, pero decidió conversar bien con sus padres y obtuvo permiso para invitar a seis amigos. Invitó a sus tres mejores amigos, también a Juleka, Alix y Rosita. Tenía pensado invitar a Nathaniel, pero decidió dejar las cosas así.

*  
—¡Tikki! ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Marinette estaba algo contrariada. Quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos, también quería estar un rato con Adrien, era una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos. Solo que tenía dos problemas: le daba vergüenza utilizar un traje de baño (ya sea bikini o completo) y... no sabía nadar.

—Si quieres pasar tiempo con tus amigos, deberías ir. No veo nada de malo —le respondió Tikki.

—¿Qué me pongo? Me da mucha vergüenza ponerme un bikini, sería incómodo. Y un traje de baño cuerpo completo... ¡no lo sé! La verdad es que no me gustan —explicó. Tenía tres trajes de baño que su madre le había obsequiado. Pero no le gustaba utilizarlos.

—Quizás podrías ir sin traje de baño, solo convive con tus amigos y listo.

—¿En una fiesta de piscina? ¿no crees que podría ser algo complicado?

—Para nada. Solo debes decir que no te sientes muy bien y listo, problema resuelto.

*  
Marinette finalmente asistió. Fue con un traje de baño de cuerpo completo, era de color rosa pastel. Encima llevaba un vestido sencillo de tirantes, era de color rojo. Cuando llegó todos estaban dentro de la piscina, a excepción de Adrien que estaba comiendo un poco de papas fritas. Entre todos se saludaron.

—¿No te vas a meter a la piscina? —le preguntó Marinette a Adrien. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y negó con la cabeza.

—No. La verdad es que no me llama la atención —algo en su tono de voz no encajaba, su mirada también parecía perdida —. ¿Tú te vas a meter? —preguntó para desviar la atención. Ella parpadeó.

—Sinceramente no me gustan las piscinas. Solo vine para estar con mis amigos.

—También yo —ambos se sentaron y juntos comieron papas fritas. Los demás seguían nadando, para escapar del calor. Los llamaban para que también se metieran al agua, pero ellos se negaban.

Más tarde, los demás salieron del agua y también empezaron a comer y a tomar refresco, la piscina los había cansado un poco. Aunque claramente había valido la pena, porque se divirtieron bastante.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo, habían decidido jugar "Verdad o reto" para pasar el rato. Aún era muy temprano como para volver a casa.

—Juleka —la botella la había apuntado.

—Verdad.

—Quiero que me digas si hay alguien que te gusta —le dijo Alix. Juleka pareció palidecer un poco, pero aún así, se mantuvo relajada.

—Sí, me gusta alguien.

—¿Esa persona esta aquí presente? —intervino Alya. Marinette la miró con reproche, sabía de las sospechas que tenía la morena sobre la sexualidad de Juleka. Alya tenía la sospecha de que podía ser lesbiana. Sabían que no tenía nada de malo, por eso no comprendían porque lo ocultaba.

Antes de que Juleka pudiese responder, Marinette decidió intervenir: —. Creo que solo se vale una pregunta, será mejor pasar a la siguiente persona —Alya la miró con reproche. Juleka le agradeció con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

—¿Y si empezamos contigo? —la sonrisa de la azabache desapareció.

—Y como penitencia por haber interrumpido el juego de otro, tendrás que cumplir un desafío —apoyó Alix. Ambas amigas asintieron y chocaron los cinco.

Los demás solo pudieron reír, ya que fue algo inesperado.

—Marinette, te desafío a meterte a la piscina —fue el simple desafío que le dio Alix —. Como no te metiste en toda la tarde, me parece un buen desafío —explicó Alix.

—Yo... —no tenía buenos argumentos, no quería quedar mal con todos sus amigos.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la piscina sintiéndose algo nerviosa. El lado bueno era que se trataba de una de esas piscinas que se arman, entonces no debía ser muy onda. Se sacó el vestido y quedó solo en su traje de baño. Ya lista para meterse, sintió un ligero miedo.

—Yo tampoco me metí en toda la tarde —la voz de Adrien se escuchó —. También lo haré.

Rápidamente él quedó posicionado al lado de la azabache, ella lo miró con sorpresa. Él se quedó solo en traje de baño, Marinette se sonrojó un poco y evitó mirarlo.

Él se inclinó un poco, para quedar a la altura de su amiga: —. Te veo algo nerviosa, eso se nota porque tus manos tiemblan ligeramente —explicó —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No sé nadar —respondió en un susurró.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo te puedo ayudar. Aunque no me gusta mucho nadar.

Adrien repentinamente tomó en brazos a Marinette. De ese modo, él la metió dentro del agua. Ella dio un pequeño grito al sentir lo fría que estaba el agua. Al estar parada en ella, se dio cuenta de que no era del todo profunda.

—Ahora solo tienes que inclinarte un poco, arrodíllate y mueve los brazos y las piernas —le indicó Adrien a modo de susurro.

Ella lo intentó, pero estaba nerviosa por lo que no le salió del todo bien. Adrien sonrió y supo lo que debía hacer: ayudar.

Él se colocó de rodillas y tomó el abdomen de su amiga, la estaba afirmando para ayudarla del mejor modo, así no sentiría miedo.

—Ahora mueve tus pies, pero de modo delicado —ella hizo caso, Adrien observó y parecía ir bien —. Ahora tus manos —ella hizo caso.

Al principio Adrien aún la mantenía firme, pero después la soltó. Ahora ambos estaban nadando felices. Solo que Adrien se mantenía cerca por si Marinette llegaba a necesitar ayuda.

—¡Juro que terminaré haciendo un blog Adrinette! —gritó Alya. Ambos levantaron la vista y se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por todos sus amigos. Lo que provocó que sintieran algo de vergüenza.

—¡Les hace falta más diversión! —Alix dio un clavado en el agua, mojando aún más a sus amigos.

Poco a poco los demás también ingresaron a la porcina, y motivados por Alix iniciaron una guerra de agua.

—Después de todo, parece que fue una buena idea que vinieras a pesar de que no supieras nadar. ¿O no? —le preguntó Alya en un tono cómplice. Ambas amigas rieron y se unieron nuevamente a la guerra de agua. 

*  
En muchos fanfics he visto que escriben que Marinette no sabe nadar. Y como no se me ocurría otra idea, escribí esto 🙈  
Personalmente tampoco sé nadar xD y me pareció tierno que tu crush te ayude de ese modo ❤


	11. Descubriendo sentimientos

Después de que Kagami fuese seleccionada para el equipo de esgrima, las cosas habían cambiado un poco en el instituto. Ella era una de las únicas chicas en el equipo, eso ya llamaba la atención de algunos chicos. Aunque también su personalidad ayudaba bastante. Era una chica tímida, pero decidida. Ya muchos chicos estaban interesados en ella. Aunque ella no demostraba ningún tipo de interés.

Hasta ahora él único amigo que había hecho era Adrien. Como ya habían "peleado" en una ocasión, ya se conocían un poco más y tenían algunas cosas en común. Una de ellas era que debían complacer a sus padres, debían cumplir órdenes casi todo el tiempo.

—Recuerda que aún tenemos un combate real pendiente —le recordó Kagami en el entrenamiento. Adrien también rió.

—Creo que eso puede quedar pendiente. Aún podemos hacer otras cosas, como salir a pasear —respondió él. Enseguida Kagami se quedó estática, como de piedra.

—¿Acaso me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó ella, confundida.

Adrien sonrió, la reacción de Kagami le pareció algo exagerada pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se enderezó y bajó su espada.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo somos amigos, es normal que los amigos salgan juntos —respondió él. La azabache no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de que ella había malinterpretado la situación. Solo que... ya casi todos los chicos la habían invitado a salir, excepto Adrien.

—Me parece bien —respondió con sinceridad —. Como no conozco del todo por aquí, podrías enseñarme algún lugar interesante, o simplemente comer un helado.

—Creo que tengo el plan perfecto.

*  
Marinette había estado ahí presente. Desde que Kagami llegó al equipo de esgrima, ella no había podido evitar verla como una especie de amenaza. Ella también parecía interesada en Adrien y eso la hacia sentir insegura.

Kagami era muy bonita, tenía rasgos delicados, su personalidad también era muy simpática. La verdad es que se parecían un poco, pero de todas formas... la inseguridad ganaba. Por eso estaba ahí, para ver cómo convivían.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Tikki? Ellos tendrán una cita —la azabache suspiró con cansancio.

—Adrien lo ve como una salida entre amigos, nada más. No tienes que ponerte triste —intentó animarla Tikki —. Él también ha salido contigo, como la vez en la que comieron en el parque. O cuando se escondieron de los paparazzis y terminaron en el cine —le recordó ella. Marinette esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió.

Marinette los vio marcharse y supo que no tenía que seguirlos, que eso simplemente la lastimaría y ella no necesitaba pasar por ese tipo de situaciones.

*  
Ambos adolescentes fueron a visitar a André. Aquél regordete y simpático heladero. Él le sirvió un helado a cada uno. Como la vez anterior, el helado de Adrien era rojo, azul y rosado. Lo curioso era que cada vez que iba le daban el mismo helado.

El de Kagami por otro lado fue celeste, rosa y blanco. Colores muy llamativos.

—Se supone que estos helados te unen con tu alma gemela, eso simbolizan los colores —le explicó Adrien. Kagami solo observó su helado con algo de confusión.

—Leyendas. Me encantan las leyendas.

—¿En serio? Yo nunca les he prestado demasiada atención —Adrien comenzó a lamer su helado.

Kagami asintió sonriente. —. Una leyenda que me gusta mucho es la del hilo rojo. Esa leyenda cuenta que existe un hilo invisible que conecta a dos personas. Aquél hilo puede extenderse, alejarse pero jamás será cortado —explicó ella.

—¿Cómo si uno estuviera eternamente conectado con su alma gemela?

—Exacto.

Siguieron conversando durante el resto de la tarde, hablaron de temas triviales. Kagami tuvo que irse porque su madre estaba preocupada, ya era algo tarde. Se despidieron felices, porque lo habían pasado bien.

*  
Cuando Adrien ingresó al salón de clases al día siguiente, saludó a sus amigos como hacia siempre. Algo que llamó su atención fue que Marinette no le respondió como era costumbre.

Las cosas siguieron siendo extrañas durante el almuerzo, porque la azabache parecía no estar presente. Parecía como si intentará... ¿evitarlo? Aquello logró confundirlo. Incluso no fue partícipe de la conversación que todos mantenían felizmente.

Al momento en el que la campana sonó, él la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—¿Estás bien? Me preocupas, siento que hoy estás actuando de modo distinto.

Marinette sonrió de lado.

—Estoy bien, gracias. No tienes porque preocuparte.

—Claro que sí, eres mi amiga y me importas.

—Lo sé. Sé que soy solo una amiga.

La mano de Adrien se aflojó un poco. Marinette aprovechó esa oportunidad para poder ir al salón tranquilamente. Él rubio se preocupó por el tono que empleó su amiga. Parecía algo dolida.

*  
Los siguientes días ella seguía evitándolo, pero no de manera brusca. Simplemente se alejaba dando un pretexto, normalmente Alya la seguía. De todas formas, seguía juntándose con Kagami.

—Adrien, esta ya es la tercera vez que te ganó, ni siquiera te estas esforzando. Esto ya dejó de ser divertido —la azabache bajó su espada —. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Adrien se sentó en un escalón, Kagami se sentó a su lado.

—Una de mis mejores amigas se esta comportando distante conmigo y no entiendo porqué. Ella me está evitando —se veía consternado.

—Quizá hiciste algo que la hirió. Pudiste haber dicho algo sin darte cuenta.

—Para nada. No somos de hablar mucho, pero sí de apoyarnos, tenemos el mismo grupo de amigos.

La azabache se cruzó de brazos.

—Últimamente has estado saliendo mucho conmigo. ¿No crees que pueda estar celosa?

Adrien se levantó de un salto. Algo que no vio venir fue el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

—¿Celosa? Pero si ella y yo solo somos amigos, al igual que tú y yo. ¡No tiene sentido que sienta celos!

Kagami se levantó, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo y le dijo: —. Tal vez ella no te ve solo como a un amigo.

*  
Los próximos días Adrien no pudo dejar de pensar en el tema, incluso cuando peleaba contra akumas su mente seguía con todo lo de los celos de Marinette. Y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez después de todo, ella podría tener sentimientos hacía él.

El día que iba a hablar con ella, ocurrió todo lo de Captain Hardrock. Y después del concierto no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella.

Lo que no esperaba era que al siguiente día, Luka aparecería en el colegio y durante todos los recreos estaría con Marinette. Por lo que no pudo hablar con ella.

—Luka quedó fascinado con Marinette desde que la conoció —le contaba Juleka a Rosita —. Dice que es una chica extraordinaria, que es valiente, divertida y linda.

Cualidades que no supe ver antes.

—¿Acaso dices que le gusta? —preguntó Rosita.

—Le pregunté ayer, y lo único que dijo es que quiere hacer las cosas bien.

Rosita dejó escapar un gritó y luego abrazó a Juleka.

Por primera vez en la vida, Adrien sintió algo de tristeza. Él quería hablar con Marinette para decirle que también la quería mucho, y que sí aprendían a conocerse más, podrían tener una linda relación. Ya que se dio cuenta de que ir tras Ladybug era algo parecido a un sueño.

A la hora de salida, fue a la sala de música porque escuchó decir a Alya que Marinette estaría ahí. Al llegar, vio como Luka y Marinette estaban muy juntos. Luka la abrazaba por atrás mientras le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra.

El estómago le ardió un poco. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso. De no haber sido tan lento, ese sería él enseñándole a tocar piano a Marinette. 

*  
Ya sé que no fue muy Adrinette que digamos, pero el tema a tratar eran los celos y se me ocurrió matar dos pájaros de un tiro poniendo celosos a ambos protagonistas xD  
Al menos Adrien se dio cuenta de que ama a Marinette (aunque tarde)


	12. Aclarando

La relación de Adrien y Marinette cada día mejoraba más. Desde que ambos aprendieron a conocerse un poco más, su amistad había avanzado poco a poco. La azabache ya no tartamudeaba cuando estaban juntos.

Solo que el otro día, algo pasó que los hizo sentir muy incómodos a ambos. Estaban guardando sus pertenencias en la mochila, y cuando Marinette casi se cae al suelo, Adrien la sujetó firmemente. Una de sus manos había terminado en la cintura de la azabache y la otra en su mano, ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Marinette se soltó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, tanto que no sabía qué decir o hacer.

—... Y eso fue lo que sucedió. ¡Nos tomamos de la mano! Aunque fue por mi torpeza, ¡pero sucedió! —terminó de relatar Marinette.

—La verdad es que no veo el problema —respondió Alya —. Tú estabas a punto de caer, él te afirmó, simplemente te ayudó.

—¡Es que nunca nos habíamos tomado de la mano! ¡eso es lo incómodo! Nosotros solo somos amigos, y los amigos no se toman de las manos. ¡Los novios sí! —Marinette se dejó caer en su cama sintiendo muchos nervios, no sabía cómo sentirse —. ¡Alya! ¿qué hago?

—Mañana durante el recreo habla del tema con él y listo, no puedes estar así por algo tan simple.

—Pero...

—Nada de pero, aquí los únicos que pueden aclarar esta situación son ustedes —Alya ayudó a su amiga a sentarse en la cama —. Tienen que hablar, aclarar las cosas —Marinette suspiró y asintió. Sabía que Alya tenía razón, el problema era que no sabía lo que Adrien pensaba al respecto.

*  
Al día siguiente, Marinette no pudo evitar despertarse un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Y gracias a ello, fue una de las primeras en llegar al colegio. Para su sorpresa, Adrien también estaba en el salón.

—¡Marinette! ¡qué sorpresa verte tan temprano! —saludó tan alegre como de costumbre.

Marinette se acercó un poco tímida y lo miró con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Sí... —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Adrien la observó, porque parecía algo incómoda y no era normal en ella, ella siempre hablaba de un modo animado.

Se levantó para quedar frente a ella, tomó sus hombros con delicadeza. Ella lo miró.

—Siento que algo te esta preocupando, y es raro que estés tan incómoda —le comentó Adrien. Y al ver como el rostro de su amiga se mantenía serio supo que estaba en lo correcto —. ¿Qué pasa, Marinette? Puedes hablar conmigo, sabes que somos buenos amigos.

Marinette se separó del agarre de Adrien, suspiró para darse ánimos y recordó que Alya le aconsejó hablar con Adrien porque el tema era solo de ellos. Y tenía razón.

—El otro día nos tomamos de la mano.

Adrien esperó a que ella dijera algo más, solo que eso no sucedió. Vio la incomodidad en el rostro de su amiga y decidió hablar.

—¿Y eso para ti es algo malo? —preguntó finalmente Adrien.

Marinette saltó al sentir que había ofendido a Adrien. Rápidamente pensó en algo que decir.

—¡No, no es eso! O bueno, tal vez sí. ¡No lo sé! —movía sus manos a medida que iba hablando —. Es que esas cosas las hacen los novios, o eso tengo entendido. Y pensé que tú estarías incómodo, porque por culpa de mí torpeza siempre ocurren cosas —explicó algo avergonzada.

Adrien rió un poco debido a la actitud de su compañera, le recordó como era ella antes, extremadamente tímida, que solo era capaz de tartamudear.

—Los amigos también se pueden tomar de la mano, es algo que puede suceder de un modo involuntario. Como ayudar a alguien a levantarse, o ayudarlo a cruzar la calle. Hay muchos ejemplos —él le sonrió —. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos, no deberías sentirte tan avergonzada. Recuerda que bailamos juntos, que te tomé de la mano para subir al metro y también aquella vez que rozamos nuestras manos cuando jugábamos videojuegos.

Ambos rieron ante la mención de lo último, porque en aquella ocasión ambos se sintieron incómodos.

—Esa fue la primera vez que nos sucedió y admito que yo también me sentí algo incómodo —ahora las mejillas de el rubio enrojecieron —. Pero luego entendí son cosas que pasan. Deberías entender lo mismo —una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico —. ¿Quieres que te ayude a sentarte?

Y nuevamente, Adrien tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su asiento. Ambos sonreían y una vez que estuvieron sentados ambos rieron de modo cómplice.


	13. ¿Me concedes éste baile?

Alya, Nino, Marinette y Alya habían decidido que cada Domingo sería un día dedicado a las películas. Los cuatro amigos se turnaban para elegir el lugar de reunión y el que hacia de anfitrión, debía elegir también la película. Por alguna razón, gracias a la morena decidieron ver la trilogía de High School Musical. Vieron las dos primeras un domingo, y la última la vieron al siguiente día.

En el recreo todos se encontraban charlando sobre la trilogía.

—Yo creo que la primera película es la más linda de todas, porque es cuando Troy y Gabriella se conocen, es muy linda —decía Alya.

—Bajo mi criterio la segunda película no es tan buena, la trama es algo aburrida —opina Nino —. Aunque las canciones y las coreografías son de lo mejor.

—You are the music in me es una canción hermosa, me encanta —exclamó Alya —. ¡Es la mejor canción de la película!

Ambos morenos se alejaron un poco para seguir opinando acerca de la segunda película y de las canciones de ella. Incluso bailaron un poco, estaban disfrutando mucho de su conversación.

Adrien por otro lado se veía bastante contrariado, incluso se podría decir abatido.

—¿Qué pasa, Adrien? Has estado muy callado durante la conversación —la voz de Marinette lo hizo mirarla fijamente.

—Es solo que esas películas me hicieron pensar mucho...

—¿Sobre qué?

Adrien sabía que Marinette era una chica amable, siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar a los demás y ayudaba cada vez que la oportunidad se le hacia presente.

—Es que... en ese colegio tenían de todo, deportes, música, bailes. Siento que durante los años que estudié en casa me perdí de mucho. Sé que no me debería afectar del todo, pero lo hace —Adrien no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiró cansino —. Son solo tonterías, lo sé.

—Para nada, todos podemos tener preocupaciones y no por eso son solo tonterías. Pero debes saber que no te estás perdiendo de mucho. En éste colegio también tenemos muchas cosas. Como ellos, tenemos casilleros. Y también hay deportes, tú estás en esgrima, pero también hay otros talleres de deporte —le explicó la azabache —. La música está pendiente en tu vida, porque tocas el piano.

—Gracias por escucharme y animarme —Adrien sonrió con sinceridad estaba dispuesto a levantarse pero no lo hizo aún.

—Además, recuerda que tuvimos un baile en la fiesta que Chloé realizó.

El rostro de Adrien se iluminó ante el recuerdo y no pudo evitar levantarse. Le extendió su mano a Marinette, quien la tomó con una tímida sonrisa. Ella se levantó, ambos estaban tomados de las manos.

—¿Me concedes éste baile? —preguntó Adrien imitando la canción de High School Musical tres. Marinette sonrió de modo similar al que Gabriella lo hizo en la película y rió.

Adrien comenzó a cantar la canción de modo bajo. Lo bueno es que estaban en el salón de clases y gracias a ello tenían privacidad.

A medida que Adrien cantaba ellos se acercaban o alejaban según era necesario. Adrien la hizo girar en más de una ocasión, ella sonreía. Sus cuerpos sentían la cercanía del otro, sus manos el tacto del otro. Estaban hipnotizados en la mirada del otro.

Cuando la canción terminó, ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para besarse, podían escuchar la respiración del otro, sentir la calidez del otro. Era algo mágico, especial.

—Si eres así de buena bailando, realmente me gustaría que seamos compañeros el día de la graduación —susurró Adrien.

—Sería un honor —respondió ella.

Ambos aún mantenían la cercanía y las manos tomadas. Era algo que no querían terminar; al menos no aún. Solo se separaron cuando la campana sonó, cada uno se fue a su asiento. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. Ambos se sentían de un modo especial. 

*  
Iba a escribir sobre una fiesta, pero pensé en una de mis películas favoritas y así nació esto ❤  
Quería añadir un beso, pero me arrepentí. Aún falta para que eso suceda 😱❤


	14. Prueba de fútbol

Adrien se sentía un chico con suerte desde que su padre le había otorgado permiso para poder asistir a clases. Desde que eso había sucedido, él había hecho amigos, había ingresado al equipo de esgrima y también tenía más libertades.

Ahora quería probar suerte para ingresar al taller de Fútbol. Claramente no le había pedido permiso a su padre aún, porque pensaba que no se lo daría. Había decidido practicar para poder ingresar. La prueba sería mañana, había practicado bastante junto a su amigo Nino.

—Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, mejoraste bastante en este tiempo —lo felicitaba Nino. Ambos amigos estaban en plena práctica. Ellos jugaban junto a Alya mientras Marinette los observaba sentada en la banca.

—¡Gracias por ayudarme tanto! Me gusta sentirme un chico normal al estar con ustedes —tomó su botella y bebió algo de agua.

El entrenamiento había acabado, pero Marinette se quedó junto a él.

—Tú también me estarás ayudando mañana —de su bolsillo sacó la pulsera que ella le había dado el día que jugaron videojuegos. Adrien pensó un poco y recordó algo —. ¿Sabes? El día que me la obsequiaste nunca tuve una revancha y no pude probar la suerte. ¿Qué dices? —preguntó a modo de desafío.

—Me agrada la idea —aceptó ella —. Solo dime dónde y cuándo.

—¿Aquí y ahora? —Adrien sacó de su bolsillo una consola portátil. En ella existía la opción de jugador múltiple y eso es lo que harían ahora: competirían.

Ambos jugaron uno contra el otro. La primera partida la ganó la azabache, al igual que la segunda y la tercera. Adrien se sintió un poco engañado. Marinette se dio cuenta de la tristeza del muchacho y lo dejó ganar en la cuarta partida. Sintiéndose confiado Adrien celebró su triunfo.

—Supongo que una partida es mejor que ninguna —dijo él. Tomó su amuleto encantado y lo acarició.

—No te preocupes, mañana estaré contigo en la prueba y tendrás el doble de suerte —del bolsillo de su chaqueta ella sacó su propio amuleto encantado.

—¿En serio aún lo tienes? —los ojos del rubio brillaron un poco.

—Siempre está conmigo, como tú tienes a tu Lucky Marinette, yo tengo a mi Lucky Adrien —ella le sonrió, él devolvió la sonrisa.

—He visto muchos vídeos en los que Ladybug dice amuleto encantado o Lucky Charm. Por eso lo nombré así —admitió él —. Siento que si las cosas pueden salir bien para ella, todos podemos tener algo de suerte.

Marinette se levantó para ocultar su sonrojo, luego ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y lentamente cada uno prosiguió con su camino hasta llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

*  
Al día siguiente después de clases los tres amigos se encontraban apoyando a Adrien durante la prueba de fútbol. Las pruebas consistían en ver el rendimiento, el compañerismo, la resistencia y como se comportaban en el campo de juego.

—Adrien realmente tiene un gran aguante —comentó Nino —. Algunos chicos ya no pueden más, pero él sigue como nuevo.

—Me sorprende que tenga tanto aguante considerando todo el tiempo que llevan en esto. ¡Hasta yo estoy cansada!

Cuando llegó la hora de jugar el deporte, Adrien ya se veía algo perdido. Jugaba, pero aún así no se veía del todo concentrado. Parecía algo asustado entre tantos jugadores. En un momento llegó a caer al suelo, porque no sabía por dónde correr, sentía que tenía poco espacio. Y cómo no. Si estaba acostumbrado a jugar solo contra dos personas.

Les dieron un tiempo fuera. Un doctor revisó al rubio. Dijeron que estaba bien. Antes de retomar el partido, Marinette se acercó rápidamente a Adrien.

—No tengas miedo de que sean muchas personas, solo juega como lo has hecho hasta ahora con tus amigos. Solo centráte en la pelota, nada más —le aconsejó ella.

—Tal vez no debería estar aquí —parecía asustado.

—Ten —le entregó su pulsera de la suerte —. Si tienes ambas pulseras tendrás doble dosis de buena suerte.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?

—Porque eres Adrien Agreste, eres capaz de mucho. Pudiste llegar al colegio aunque tenías todo en contra —le recordó —. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, pero puedes con todas ellas. Eres un chico admirable.

Él sonrió ampliamente, sintió deseos de llorar pero no lo hizo.

—Gracias, Marinette.

—Suerte —le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió corriendo a las gradas, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga que de inmediato la codeó de modo cómplice.

—Mira lo sonrojado que está —señaló Alya. Marinette no pudo evitar bajar el rostro, eso le dio algo de vergüenza.

Adrien jugó un poco más confiado. Quizás desde el principio solo necesitaba eso, una persona que creyera en él a pesar de tener todo en contra. Alguien que lo apoyara incondicionalmente.

Dio lo mejor de sí al jugar. Él entrenador dijo que los resultados se publicarían mañana.

—Gracias por creer en mí —abrazó a su amiga e intentó devolverle la pulsera, solo que ella no la aceptó.

—Quiero que la tengas hasta mañana, que veas los resultados con ella.

—Veremos los resultados juntos —aseguró tomando de la mano a Marinette. Apretó su mano, intentando ganar algo de confianza.

Ambos se observaban sonrientes. Era como sí solo existieran ellos en el mundo.

—¡Comamos pizza para celebrar que las pruebas ya pasaron! —Nino terminó con el mágico ambiente. Pero aún así, todos aceptaron gustosos.

 *****  
 **Siento** **que** **este** **tema** **tenía** **que** **ver** **más** **que** **nada** **con** **Ladybug** **y** **su** **amuleto** **encantado. Pero** **como** **es el** **mes** **Adrinette, preferí** **utilizar** **las** **pulseras** **?** **￢ﾝﾤ** **. Espero** **que** **de** **todas** **formas** **cuente**  
 **Me** **inspiré** **en** **un** **capítulo** **de** **"Austin** **& Ally" para** **escribir** **esto** **?** **￢ﾝﾤ**


	15. Proyecto escolar: matrimonio

La maestra Bustier era la más querida de todo el colegio debido a sus métodos de enseñanza. Ella no solo era una maestra, también era una madre y una amiga con sus alumnos. Si alguno tenía un problema, ella estaba presente e intentaba ayudar. Ella sacaba el lado bueno de cada uno, incluyendo a Chloé.

Sus métodos de enseñanza eran algo distintos a los de otros profesores, una vez le enseñó a sus alumnos cosas fantasiosas, como "Solo el amor conquista el odio". La clase que tenía en mente, era algo similar a esa idea.

—En la clase de hoy, haremos un proyecto sobre el futuro —informó la maestra. Muchos alumnos observaron a la adulta con confusión al no tener idea de lo que podría significar eso —. Será un trabajo grupal, en el cual tendrán que comportarse como una pareja de recién casados.

—¡Pero somos muy jóvenes aún! —chilló Alix.

—¡Yo no quiero ni imaginar cosas de adultos aún! —se escandalizó Nathaniel.

—A mí me parece algo muy lindo, muy romántico —Rosita parecía ser una de las únicas que se encontraba de acuerdo.

Los alumnos estaban algo escandalizados, todos tenían opiniones distintas respecto al proyecto. A la mayoría le disgustó la idea.

—No es nada del otro mundo. Lo que tienen que hacer es invertir en una boda, con un presupuesto otorgado por mí. Y ver cómo es la vida de un adulto, junto a los gastos que conlleva —explicó la profesora. Eso calmó a la mayoría de la clase —. Anoten lo que crean necesario. Recuerden que solo tienen una semana. El próximo Lunes harán una presentación con todo lo necesario.

La maestra conocía bien a sus alumnos, por eso algunos quedaron emparejados con quién realmente era su pareja. Como: Nino y Alya y Mylene e Iván. La única desconforme con su pareja fue Chloé, que quería trabajar con Adrien.

—¡No puedo trabajar con Nathaniel! ¡él y yo no tenemos nada en común! —gritaba la rubia.

—Es solo un proyecto escolar, Chloé. No porque estén emparejados en esto, significa que más adelante serán pareja.

—¡Pero es un proyecto sobre matrimonio! Creo que tengo derecho a trabajar con Adrien. ¡Él y yo somos perfectos juntos! Tenemos vidas muy similares —rápidamente tomó su celular y se preparó para decir su típica amenaza: —. ¡Llamaré a mi papi!

—El alcalde debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por un proyecto escolar. Si quieres tener una buena nota, te aconsejó comenzar con el trabajo de inmediato.

Chloé se fue enfadada dando gritos de impotencia. No era normal que las cosas no salieran bien para ella. Nathaniel la siguió corriendo, no por estar preocupado o algo parecido, sino que quería saber qué harían finalmente con el proyecto.

La maestra también se fue. Los únicos que quedaron en el salón fueron Adrien y Marinette.

—No entiendo del todo éste proyecto. Digo, no es tan difícil solventar una boda —comentó Adrien frunciendo su ceño. Marinette no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—No todo el mundo cuenta con tanto dinero como tú —respondió ella. Él la miró un poco avergonzado.

—¿Dices que no todos pueden pagar una boda?

Ella negó con la cabeza y agregó: —. Una boda requiere de mucho dinero y mucha organización. Según tengo entendido, lo primero que se hace es una boda civil, donde van solo los más allegados. Y después de eso tú decides si haces la boda ostentosa o no —explicó.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre bodas?

Ella se ruborizó un poco. —Mis padres son muy comunicativos conmigo, ellos me han contado todo sobre su relación y por eso lo sé. Sé que a su boda civil solo asistieron mis abuelos, porque ellos no tenían muchos amigos. Tampoco quisieron hacer otra boda, porque no contaban con tanto dinero. Pero su segunda boda fue organizada por mis abuelos paternos.

Los ojos de Marinette tenían un brillo muy especial, ella parecía emocionarse cuando hablaba de sus padres; también se veía muy linda.

—Vaya... yo nunca supe sobre esas cosas, la verdad es que mis padres siempre fueron muy reservados —se sintió apenado al explicar aquello, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema —. Puedo trabajar contigo Jueves y Viernes, quizás el fin de semana también, sino surge algo inesperado en mi agenda —rascó su barbilla con algo de pena.

—Mientras esperamos a que sean esos días, dividamos tarea. Que uno vea los gastos del hogar, y otro los gastos de una boda —propuso Marinette. Adrien asintió estando acorde —. ¿Qué prefieres ver tú?

—Creo que prefiero ver los gastos del hogar, no me siento cómodo con el tema de las bodas.

Así se pusieron de acuerdo. Marinette investigó en Internet y también habló un poco con sus padres, ya que claramente ellos sabían mucho sobre el tema. También se sintió un poco decepcionada al descubrir que Adrien se mostraba algo reacio con el tema de las bodas, lo evitaba bastante.

Adrien por su parte intentó tener un momento a solas con su padre, pero le fue imposible conseguirlo. Cansado de sentirse rechazado, habló del tema con Nathalie. Ella realmente fue de gran ayuda, porque incluso le prestó algunas cuentas.

Ambos jóvenes se juntaron el Jueves en la biblioteca después de clases para revisar el material que habían conseguido.

—¿Encontraste información sobre el mantenimiento de un hogar? —preguntó Marinette una vez que ambos se sentaron y colocaron sus libretas sobre la mesa.

—Sí. Y la verdad es que me sorprende lo caro que es todo, nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Según el presupuesto que nos dio la maestra, no nos alcanza para tener todos los servicios. Si queremos pagar la luz y el agua, tenemos que elegir entre tener Internet o televisión pagada —expresó sorprendido.

—Bien, yo investigué un poco sobre lo que ganan los diseñadores, y no es un gran ingreso tampoco. Todo depende de que tan conocido seas en ese rubro, pero como es competitivo, nos quedaremos con el sueldo base —la azabache escribió en los apuntes del rubio, sumando eso, ya tenían un poco más —. ¿Qué trabajo falso elegiste?

—La verdad es que no me veo haciendo algo fijo, aún no tengo idea de lo qué quiero hacer —suspiró con cansancio —. Mi vida siempre ha sido planeada, es difícil elegir algo por mí cuenta.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso —ella palmeó su hombro para demostrarle apoyo —. Podemos ser una familia con un solo ingreso. Miles de matrimonios funcionan así —ahora ella frunció un poco el ceño —. Cuando eres adulto posees tantos gastos que incluso es difícil pensar en tener hijos, porque en el futuro tienes que pagar sus estudios y también la Universidad. Son un gran gastó.

Adiós, idea de tener tres hijos.

—A mí me gustaría tener una niña.

—Emma... —susurró la azabache.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —ella se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta. Pero continuaron hablando respecto a la información y las horas transcurrieron con rapidez.

Al día siguiente se juntaron en casa de la azabache para preparar la presentación que sería mediante Power-Point. Entre los dos habían conseguido buen material, adornado con algunas imágenes todo estaba quedando realmente increíble. Ambos se consideraban un buen equipo.

*  
Finalmente el lunes llegó. Adrien llevó el pendrive que contenía todo el trabajo, Marinette llevó su libreta. Cuando fue su turno para presentarse, se levantaron y colocaron el pendrive en la computadora que la profesora había llevado especialmente para ese día.

—Nosotros intentamos ajustarnos del mejor modo al presupuesto dado. Claro que también elegimos un trabajo, yo seré una diseñadora que trabaja en una oficina —explicó Marinette —. Recibo un sueldo base.

—Y yo trabajo desde la casa, cuidando de nuestra futura y única hija, Emma.

Ambos se turnaban para hablar, iban bien. Explicaron todos los gastos que implicaba ser adulto y mantener un hogar, que no todo era tan fácil como parecía.

—Tener una boda también significa un gran gasto —dijo Adrien —. Gracias a mi compañera sé que existen dos tipos de bodas. La boda formal, que es la boda civil, donde firmas un documento y solo van tus más allegados. La otra es la boda celebración.

—Y nosotros decidimos que preferimos tener solo la primera boda, porque mientras seamos felices y solo las personas importantes compartan eso, nada más importa.

—Además, en un futuro también se puede organizar esa boda. Después de todo, la vida no tiene que ser tan rápida.

Cuando la presentación finalizó, la profesora los felicitó porque lo hicieron muy bien, investigaron los puntos exactos y supieron cómo turnarse para hablar, ella les dijo lo que ya sabían, que son un equipo perfecto.

*  
Puede que el proyecto suene un poco raro, pero no fue mi idea. A mí me tocó hacerlo en el colegio, y sí, fue bastante incómodo xD


	16. Confesión

Desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora, Adrien y Marinette se habían unido mucho. Porque sus mejores amigos habían comenzado una relación y como es de suponer, querían tener tiempo a solas. Así que, gracias a ellos terminaron uniéndose.

Y resulta que ambos tienen un montón de cosas en común. El gusto por Jagged Stone era una de ellas, podían hablar durante horas sobre música. También de diseño. Adrien modelaba, mas nunca se había preocupado por el diseño o la costura, le pareció un tema interesante. Jugaban videojuegos y Adrien cada vez era mejor, solo que aún no conseguía derrotar a la azabache.

—¿Dices que ver anime es una buena forma para pasar el rato? —preguntó la azabache al volver a su habitación con algo de comida.

—Cuando estudiaba en casa me entretenía viendo anime, vi muchísimos y todos me gustaron bastante —respondió él —. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño vi cuatro temporadas de Digimon, me encantaba.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Yo también veía Digimon —ambos sonrieron al tener algo más en común. Siempre encontraban un montón de temas de conversación, se entretenían bastante.

—La primera temporada es inolvidable, porque es el principio de todo. Recuerdo que me encantaba Agumon junto a todas sus evoluciones. ¡También era sorprendente como dos de ellos se convertían en ángeles! —expresó con asombro él. Ella asintió estando de acorde.

—¡Y la tercera temporada es fabulosa! Me encanta el toque más oscuro, aunque el final es algo triste —Adrien asintió.

Continuaron hablando sobre otro tipo de animes. Luego hablaron de doramas, también comieron los postres que llevaron los padres de la azabache a la habitación, ellos estaban muy entretenidos.

*  
Al siguiente día, ambos estaban juntos en el patio del colegio. Era recreo y sus amigos habían ido a la biblioteca, según ellos para avanzar con la tarea. Lo que era una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos.

—El otro día en clase de música noté que cantas muy bonito. ¿No tocas algún instrumento? —le preguntó Adrien.

—La verdad es que nunca intenté aprender música. Siempre me he dividido entre la panadería, el diseño, el colegio y ser La... —se calló al notar que casi revela su identidad secreta, hizo ademanes con las manos y pensó en una rápida excusa: —. ¡La delegada de la clase! Ya sabes, eso requiere bastante atención —se corrigió.

—¿No te gustaría aprender a tocar piano? En el salón de música hay uno, podemos practicar después de clases. Si quieres...

Ella aceptó gustosa. Ambos estaban nerviosos en clase, porque luego tendrían que estar solos. De todas formas, les parecía algo tierno. Marinette no podía estar más feliz, porque por fin él chico que ella amaba le estaba prestando atención.

A la hora indicada, ambos fueron a la sala de música. Se sentaron juntos en el piano. Adrien le enseñó lo básico antes de poder empezar, le explicó las teclas y todo lo relacionado, la hizo tocar una por una.

—Si tocas con miedo, jamás lo harás bien. Debes calmarte —le aconsejó. Ella volvió a intentarlo, pero en vez de una melodía tierna, sonó raro, ella no estaba tocando con seguridad y el instrumento reflejaba su miedo —. Toca la escala.

Él tocó las notas una por una, la melodía que todos conocemos inundó los oídos de la azabache. Ella se estremeció un poco al escuchar aquello, podía ser algo básico, pero era hermoso. Todo lo que Adrien hacia era arte, él era arte.

—Ahora tú —ella intentó imitarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque no había prestado atención. Estaba en una ensoñación porque estaba junto al chico que ama. Él la miró y pensó en la solución más fácil.

Tomó entre sus grandes manos la pequeña y cálida mano de su amiga. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío, era una sensación fuerte pero al mismo tiempo linda. Una energía que los recorrió a ambos.

—Es así... —ambos tocaron la escala. Solo que esta vez Adrien la observó fijamente y al notar lo ruborizada quien se encontraba, él también se sonrojó. Era algo tierno, podía ser algo incómodo, pero él no quería que aquello terminará. Se sentía bien.

—Yo... —ella se soltó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella se fue corriendo. Dejando al muchacho solo y confundido.

Plagg salió de la chaqueta de su portador y rió de modo burlón.

—Como dije el primer día: ¡aquí tenemos dos Tortolitos! —se burló Plagg.

—Plagg, ella es solo una amiga.

—¡Dile eso a otro, conmigo no funciona! —Adrien lo observó confundido —. Recuerda que siempre estoy presente en todo. Los he visto, ambos tienen mucho en común y se sienten cómodos juntos. ¡Hoy ambos estuvieron de la mano! Adrien, pude sentir tú corazón acelerado —revoloteaba de un lado al otro.

Adrien bajó un poco la mirada.

Él y Marinette eran grandes amigos, los mejores se podría decir. Ciertamente estar con ella era algo agradable, era tierno y divertido. Tenían muchos gustos en común, también ella le enseñaba cosas que cualquier otro adolescente debería saber. Ella lo apreciaba, no buscaba al famoso Adrien Agreste. Ella simplemente era ella misma: Marinette Dupain Cheng.

—¿Y qué hay de Ladybug? —preguntó a su kwami algo avergonzado.

—¿En serio quieres perder a una chica que te quiere solo por un amor platónico? Adrien, todo en la vida tiene su tiempo —le recordó.

*  
Al día siguiente, Adrien evitó a la azabache durante todo el día. Ella se sintió algo confundida, aunque no podía evitar sentirse una completa estúpida por haber salido corriendo ante la situación de ayer.

Cuando la hora de salida llegó, ella intentó levantarse, pero su asiento no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Una mano? —una mano se extendió frente a ella y pudo ver a Adrien sonriendo de modo tímido. Ella completamente sonrojada aceptó la mano del rubio, él la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando estuvo de pie pudo ver que su asiento tenía chicle pegado.

—¿Qué...? —ella no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Adrien se mostró avergonzado.

—Oh, bueno. Chloé lo colocó ahí, intenté sacarlo, pero no pude —Marinette lo miró perpleja, estaba sintiendo una especie de "Deja Vú". Lo que la obligó a preguntar: —¿Eres amigo de Chloé? —fue un susurro, pero él rubio la escuchó claramente. Sonrió porque su plan estaba funcionando.

—¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso hoy?

Marinette parpadeó debido a la impresión que había causado todo eso. Él estaba actuando exactamente igual que la primera vez que se conocieron, la primera vez que hablaron.

—Oh, Marinette. La verdad es que nunca he sido un chico muy creativo, tampoco soy bueno con las palabras. Pero quise hacer esto para recordarte que soy un tonto, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos lo he sido —explicó él —. Y siento que soy un poco lento, pero te quiero confesar que recientemente pude descubrir lo grandiosa que eres como persona y... me di cuenta de que me gustas —confesó. Su rostro estaba más rojo que el cabello de Nathaniel.

Marinette no pudo evitar llorar debido a la emoción del momento, uno de sus mayores sueños se estaba haciendo realidad.

—Nunca antes he tenido una novia, no sé cómo debería actuar, tampoco sé cómo debería pedirlo del modo correcto. Pero, estoy seguro de que si me dieras la oportunidad, podría hacerte feliz —él estaba nervioso —. Marinette, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¡SÍ! —gritó ella y sin perder más tiempo corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Era algo que había esperado durante muchísimo tiempo y finalmente sucedía, era algo precioso.

 *****  
 **Apuesto** **que** **todos** **pensaron** **que** **la** **que** **se** **iba** **a** **declarar** **sería** **Marinette. Pero** **no. Quise** **cambiar** **un** **poco** **las** **cosas** ❤


	17. Angustia

Adrien había faltado a clases durante toda una semana para sorpresa de todos sus compañeros. Todos estaban preocupados, pero nadie se animaba a ir a su casa. Todos conocían el carácter de Gabriel, sobretodo Nino, que ya había tenido una mala experiencia con el adulto. La Señorita Bustier también estaba preocupada por él.

A la hora de salida, Marinette había ido al parque para sentarse un momento. Ella tenía el número del rubio desde que Alya se lo había conseguido, ella siempre la ayudaba. El problema radicaba en que nunca le había enviado un mensaje y no quería incomodarlo. Seguramente estaba faltando por alguna razón en particular.

—Marinette, si quieres ayudarlo debes ponerte en contacto con él —susurró Tikki desde su escondite en el bolso de la azabache. Ella la miró afligida.

—Él no tiene mi número, podría incomodarse al pensar que un desconocido le está escribiendo —dejó salir un suspiró cansino.

—O podría alegrarse al darse cuenta de que alguien se preocupa por él, que no está solo —le recordó Tikki —. Vamos, Marinette. No pierdes nada con solo enviar un mensaje —la ánimo.

La azabache decidió intentar descubrir algo, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Adrien aunque él pudiese enojarse con ella. Así que tomó su celular y abrió la aplicación Whatsapp. Entre sus contactos, llegó al nombre de Adrien, que era de los primeros. Le escribió con las manos temblorosas.

Marinette: Adrien, hola, soy Marinette. Te escribo porque estoy preocupada. Bueno, realmente todos estamos preocupados por ti, incluyendo a la profesora. Por favor, da señales de vida. Queremos saber cómo te encuentras.

Envió el mensaje y lo extraño fue que sintió cerca el sonido de un mensaje llegando. Observó su alrededor y vio que en la fuente se veía una sombra. Se levantó del columpio y se acercó a la vacía fuente. Dentro vio al joven rubio, que llevaba en sus cabellos una gorra de color negro.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó ella algo temerosa. Vio como la espalda de él se tensaba un poco —. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿necesitas ayuda?

Adrien no se levantó, parecía estar abatido, demasiado triste como para poder moverse. Parecía un muerto en vida.

—Estoy bien —su voz demostraba que había estado llorando.

Ella se metió en la fuente y se inclinó a la altura de él. Intentó ayudarlo a sentarse, pero él no se dejó. Se mantuvo tenso.

—Déjame solo, por favor, Marinette —pidió con un hilo de voz.

—No te dejaré solo, no puedo hacerlo. Eres alguien que me importa, me preocupó por ti. Déjame ayudarte —suplicó ella. Él se tenso un poco más, pero de todas formas Marinette fue capaz de sentarlo.

Al ver la suciedad de su ropa, lo limpió como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. Ella estaba asustada, él no se veía como siempre. No había atisbo de sonrisa, o de la luz que él irradiaba en todo momento.

—Marinette, no quiero ir a casa pero tampoco quiero estar aquí —el dolor era perceptible en la voz del rubio. Ella sintió como su corazón se apretaba. Era terriblemente doloroso ver a la persona que amas en ese estado.

—Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré.

Ella no preguntó nada y lo ayudó a levantarse. Juntos tomaron un bus. Ella quería ayudarlo a calmarse, así que lo llevaría a un lugar apropiado para la situación. En el bus ambos se sentaron juntos, en completo silencio. Adrien se colocó lentes de sol y no dijo ni media palabra. Ella no le exigió nada, lo dejó pensar bien las cosas.

Cuando llegaron, prácticamente ella lo cargaba como si se tratase de un muñeco. Él se dejó. Parecía no estar presente en el lugar.

Se sentaron en el césped.

—Cuando era pequeña mis padres me traían a este parque cuando estaba triste. La naturaleza en serio tiene el poder para relajarte —le contó ella.

Él observó el lugar. Todas las flores, la naturaleza, la vista. Millones de recuerdos inundaron su mente. Su madre y él jugando al escondite. Sus padres y él haciendo un picnic.

Lloró. Lloró de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de rabia. ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar a un lugar así? Él confiaba en la azabache, era su amiga. Pero esto... era demasiado.

—No puedo creer lo desconsiderada que eres —él se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

Ella lo observó mientras caminaba a pasos veloces para alejarse del lugar. Rápidamente se levantó y lo siguió. Estaba confundida. ¿Cómo podías pasar de la angustia la ira tan rápido?

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —quiso saber ella.

—¡Me trajiste al peor lugar del mundo! —espetó con ira.

Marinette vio como las manos de su amigo se convertían en puños. Él de verdad estaba molesto.

—No entiendo qué hice, lo digo con completa sinceridad. Si te hice daño...

—¡Daño! ¡todos me hacen daño y no se dan cuenta! ¡claro que hiciste algo malo! —él se acercaba más a ella, de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas de rabia —. ¡Mi papá no me entiende y me llena de sesiones fotográficas y miles de actividades! ¡no lo soportó más! ¡fingir ser alguien perfecto duele, es agobiante no poder cometer ningún error!

Él lloraba. Ella quería darle un abrazo, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Sintió miedo a cometer un error, sintió miedo de dar algún paso en falso.

—¿Quieres saber qué sucede? ¡que se cumplió un año desde la desaparición de mi madre! —lloró aún más —. La necesito, la extraño, la quiero conmigo. ¿Sabes la angustia que siento al no saber nada de ella? No sé si aún vive, no sé dónde pueda estar.

Él se dejó caer al piso y no se levantó. Marinette se agachó y lo abrazó en silencio, se mantuvieron así durante un rato. Él llorando y ella dándole consuelo.

—No puedo más, quiero desaparecer.

—No digas eso, tu padre se preocuparía mucho por ti.

—Él no me quiere.

—¿Qué no te quiere? Recuerda que cuando desapareciste en Navidad él estaba preocupado. Él fue el primero en buscarte, hizo que Nathalie llamara a todo el mundo —le recordó. Adrien sonrió entre lágrimas —. Quizás él no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero de todas formas te quiere. Después de todo, es tu padre —ella acarició su espalda.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

—Adrien, aunque te sientas solo, no lo estás. Puede que Gabriel sea un hombre frío, pero al igual que todos tiene sentimientos —se separó del abrazo para poder verlo a los ojos —. Y tienes millones de amigos que te apoyamos y queremos. Todos en el colegio estamos preocupados por ti.

Ella lo ayudó a levantarse. Las piernas de él temblaron un poco, no se sentía del todo bien. Le dolía el alma, el cuerpo, estaba cansado.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Te quiero —le dijo él, sus ojos demostraban sinceridad.

—Yo también te quiero —le respondió él. Ambos se sonrieron y se dirigieron al lugar en donde tomarían otro bus —. No quiero volver a casa aún. ¿No te gustaría tomar un helado? Ya sabes, para pasar las penas —intentó bromear.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Eso sería asombroso.


	18. Fiesta sorpresa

Hace unos días atrás, Marinette había escuchado a Adrien contándole a Nino que nunca había tenido una fiesta, y que eso lo hacía sentir algo triste. Ya que todos los demás sí habían tenido una alguna vez.

—¿Qué hay del año pasado? Cuando te hice una fiesta como Burbujeo. Alya dijo que aquella vez estabas feliz —le recordó su amigo. Adrien mostró una sonrisa de lado.

—No cuenta, por todo lo que sucedió luego —respondió él rubio.

Por esa razón, Marinette decidió que harían una fiesta sorpresa para Adrien. Había pedido ayuda a Chloé, para que la fiesta se realizase en el hotel de su padre. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero pidió estrictamente que los créditos fuesen para ella. La azabache aceptó, no importaba no tener el mérito si eso hacía feliz a Adrien.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en que la fiesta comenzaría a las siete de la tarde. Y que todos los compañeros de clase serían invitados, porque aquello era lo justo, eran los amigos de Adrien.

Solo que para que él no sospechara, ella debía entretenerlo durante la tarde.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? —había propuesto el rubio, ya que no encontraban algo que hacer. Él parecía algo desanimado.

—¡Claro! Seguramente encontraremos alguna película interesante.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar ya mencionado, compraron palomitas y refrescos. Eligieron una película animada que les llamó la atención a ambos. Entraron a la sala y se sentaron juntos.

Ambos reían abiertamente. Era una película bastante interesante, algo infantil, pero buena.

—¡Dios! ¡está película es genial! —exclamó Adrien. Marinette asintió con la vista fija en la pantalla.

En un momento, ambos querían sacar algo de palomitas y sin darse cuenta rozaron sus manos. Enseguida las apartaron sintiéndose algo incómodos, se sonrojaron de inmediato.

Marinette se percató de que recién eran las tres y media de la tarde. El cine quedaba ubicado en un centro comercial, había muchas tiendas y podrían pasar las horas en alguna de ellas. O en alguna librería, o zona de juegos.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —le preguntó ella. Él la siguió mientras caminaban fuera del cine.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que estemos aquí hoy? —ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de incomodidad. Quizás él se estaba aburriendo y por eso había preguntado aquello —. Lo siento, es que me llamó la atención que fueras hasta mí casa para invitarme a salir —confesó algo sonrojado. Ella también se sonrojo.

—Oh, sí. Bueno, ya sabes... —rascó su nuca intentando pensar en alguna excusa que sonara creíble —, desde que Alya y Nino son novios pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Y bueno... pensé que te gustaría salir conmigo un rato.

—Claro que sí, eres una buena amiga.

Los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron al ver un lugar en específico.

—¡¿Te gustaría jugar un rato?! Si te fijas, ahí está Happyland —él estaba tan emocionado como un niño.

—La verdad es que nunca he entrado a ése lugar.

Adrien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, parecía no poder creer las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Es el mejor lugar del mundo! Mi mamá y yo solíamos jugar juntos aquí, era muy divertido —explicó Adrien —. ¿Te gustaría entrar?

Al ver el brillo especial en los ojos de Adrien, ella no se pudo negar. Ingresaron al lugar y compraron algunos boletos. Adrien se subió a un simulador de motocicletas. Luego, encontró una alfombra musical y ambos compitieron. Adrien ganó las tres rondas.

—Pensé que te gustaba bailar —comentó intentando no reír. Ella sonrió de lado.

—Me gusta, pero tú eres demasiado bueno.

—Es que mi papá me obliga a practicar de todo —confesó él —. Dice que al ser un adolescente "famoso", debo saber defenderme en la vida y en los medios —explicó.

—Vaya, eso suena a mucha tensión.

—Lo es. Pero vale la pena cuando tienes amigos tan buenos como tú, gracias, Marinette. Es lindo poder relajarse un poco.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa sincera, los ojos de ambos brillaban. Él tomó la mano de su amiga. Ella le dio un apretón, para demostrarle su apoyo. Luego, buscaron el siguiente juego. Éste era como jugar Basketball, y también podían competir.

—¿Crees poder hacerlo? —le preguntó Adrien.

—Nunca he encestado, pero puedo intentar.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

Adrien era tan bueno que daba envidia. Él encestó todos los balones. Marinette lo intentaba pero no lo conseguía, se sentía absurda, porque como Ladybug manejaba de manera extraordinaria en Yoyo. ¿Acaso no podía hacerlo porque no llevaba puesto el traje?

—Lo estás haciendo mal, tienes que poner los brazos así —le explicó Adrien. Ella lo intentó, pero volvió a fallar —. No, así.

Adrien se paró detrás de ella, sujetó los brazos de su amiga y los puso en la posición adecuada. Luego, moviendo los brazos de su amiga, tiró el balón y anotó.

—Así es como se hace —dijo separándose.

Marinette sintió que se iba a desmayar. Adrien la había tocado y eso se había sentido completamente único, como de otro mundo. Un sueño cumplido.

—¡Eres asombroso! —exclamó ella. Pero se tapó la boca al darse cuenta —. Eres asombroso explicando, eso quise decir —corrigió rápidamente.

—Eso solo lo sabremos al ver el resultado.

Marinette tiró la pelota como Adrien le había explicado y efectivamente, encestó. Ambos chocaron los puños y sintieron una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, era como una sensación ya conocida, como si de alguna manera, sus palmas ya se conocieran a la perfección.

Ignoraron todo aquello y siguieron con el juego. Ambos hicieron un montón de puntos. Aunque no todo fue bueno, la azabache perdió algunos tiros, pero de todas formas se esforzaba.

Cuando fueron a cobrar los puntos, Marinette se enamoró de un gran perrito de peluche. Era blanco, peludo y tenía detalles café claro. Le pareció adorable, aunque prefirió no decir nada para no quedar como una persona infantil. De todas formas, Adrien la vio por el rabillo del ojo observando al perrito. Tenían los puntos necesarios, así que lo pidió.

—Para ti, gracias por acompañarme hoy. Fue un día hermoso —Adrien le entregó el peluche.

—¡Gracias! —ella no se contuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se arrepintió al instante, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al sentir como él correspondía aquél abrazo.

Cuando se separaron ambos se encontraban más que ruborizados.

—¿Te gustaría tomar una selfie de recuerdo? —propuso Adrien, para sorpresa de Marinette.

Ambos se tomaron una selfie junto al perrito de peluche. Marinette estaba más que feliz, había sido una tarde grandiosa. El problema era que ya eran las siete con diez minutos. Revisó su propio celular y vio que tenía nueve llamadas perdidas de Chloé, quince de Alya y un montón de mensajes.

—¡Adrien, tenemos que irnos! —la azabache tomó de la mano al rubio y salieron corriendo a la parada de buses. Se subieron al primero que llegó.

*  
Una vez que llegaron a la terraza del hotel (Adrien más que nada era arrastrado al lugar, porque no entendía lo que sucedía. Su amiga estaba actuando extraño); todo el mundo gritó: "¡sorpresa!"

—¡Adribuu! Organice esta fiesta para ti —Chloé se colgó del cuello de Adrien y lo apartó de la azabache. Él nuevamente fue arrastrado.

Ella se sintió mal. Pero, ¿qué más podía pedir? Estuvo casi toda la tarde con él y aún tenía a su amigo perruno.

—Perdón, pero eso es falso. Marinette fue la que organizó todo esto, porque Adrien nunca ha tenido una fiesta —Alya salió en defensa de su mejor amiga.

—Es cierto, ella me avisó —secundó Nino.

Todos los presentes dijeron lo mismo, todos dejaron en claro que Chloé estaba mintiendo. Ella se molestó mucho, lo que más la disgustó fue ver como Adrien se dirigía a la azabache.

—Marinette, realmente eres una caja de sorpresas. Muchas gracias por todo —él parecía contrariado, como si quisiera acercarse un poco más pero algo se lo estuviera impidiendo.

—No es nada.

Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar. Alya apareció, le quitó el peluche a Marinette y tal y como sucedió en la pasada fiesta de Chloé: ella los acercó para que bailarán juntos. Ambos aceptaron gustosos. Nuevamente juntaron sus manos, y ambos se llenaron de una sensación de felicidad increíble.


	19. Choques

Los alumnos se encontraban en clase de Deportes. Ya habían trotado, saltado el caballete y jugado un poco de deporte, a los quemados. La clase había terminado hace poco, poco a poco los alumnos se iban retirando para cambiar sus ropas. Ya que aún tenían otras clases pendientes.

—¡Luego te veo amiga, aún tengo material que editar! —le gritó Alya.

Marinette se despidió con la mano. Si quería llegar rápido a los vestuarios tendría que correr. Así que, trotó un poco. Pero como su torpeza era legendaria, no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus cordones estaba desatado. Se tropezó con él. El problema fue que pasó a llevar a uno de sus compañeros y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Al ver que era Adrien, le dio muchísima vergüenza. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los demás comenzaron a reírse de ellos.

—¡Adriboo! ¡no puedo creer que tengas que pasar por cosas así por culpa de Marinette! —Chloé lo ayudó a incorporarse y se lo llevó lejos de ahí.

Marinette seguía escuchando las risas de sus amigos. Se sentía realmente avergonzada. Se levantó dipuesta a correr hacia su salón de clase, pero como el cordón seguía desatado, volvió a caer al suelo. Nuevamente todos se estaban riendo de ella.

*  
Una vez que estuvo cambiada, se le hizo tarde para ir a clase de Ciencia. La campana ya había sonado, y si no quería tener problemas, debía correr.

En el pasillo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero corrían en la misma dirección y a la misma velocidad. Por lo que volvieron a chocar, solo que está vez, uno cayó sobre el otro. Ambos estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —la azabache estaba muy avergonzada. Era la segunda vez en un día que chocaban los dos —. ¡Soy realmente torpe! Espero no haberte hecho daño.

Debido a la vergüenza se apresuró en levantarse y entrar al salón para poder esconderse del rubio. La profesora no le dijo nada, Alya sí.

—¿Estás bien? Porque el sonrojo en tú rostro me dice todo lo contrario —susurró Alya.

—¡Es que soy una torpe! —Marinette escondió su rostro entre sus manos para tratar de ocultar su vergüenza —. Volví a chocar con Adrien y ambos caímos al suelo, estoy segura de que no querrá volver a hablarme jamás.

Adrien entró al salón en ese momento. Él observó a la azabache, su rostro solo mostraba algo de incomodidad.

—Te dije que me odia.

—Eso es imposible.

El resto del día, ambos tuvieron que soportar burlas debido a la caída. Lo peor de todo fue que Kim los grabó en vídeo, y la caída fue publicada en Instagram. También estaba presente en el grupo de Whatsapp perteneciente al salón.

*  
Al día siguiente, Marinette estaba decidida a pasar de largo, a ignorar a todos los que molesten con esa caída. Y pedirle perdón a Adrien.

—¡Soy Marinette y me gusta caer! —Kim estaba imitando la escena al caer sobre Max. Todos sus compañeros rieron, incluso lo grabaron.

—¿Qué opinas de esto, Marinette?

Adrien estaba escuchando todo eso, y ya tenía una idea. Ayudaría a que todo este problema se arregle rápidamente. Después de todo, esto era solo una tontería, algo que podría ocurrir a cualquier persona, todos nos caemos.

En la clase de Deportes, los hicieron trotar a todos. Kim y Alix estaban compitiendo, como siempre. Los demás solo corrían para tener una buena nota. Chloé estaba sentada porque tenía una justificación médica para no hacer deporte.

—¡Vamos, Marinette! —Alya animaba a su amiga, que por esta clase estaba más lenta que de costumbre.

—¡No puedo ir más rápido! Tengo que estar pendiente de que mis cordones estén bien —Marinette tenía la vista fija en sus zapatillas.

Adrien vio el momento oportuno. Dejó que Nino se adelantara, y de ese modo de agachó un poco y desató una de sus agujetas. Luego trotó con cuidado, y al estar cerca de la despistada azabache, simplemente se dejó tropezar y caer. Cayó sobre la espalda de su amiga.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Algunos flashes se hicieron presentes. Está vez Chloé no se acercó a ayudarlo.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Marinette! —ella no hablaba. Él no era consciente del gran sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga —. ¡Soy un torpe! ¿Estás bien, te lastimaste? —le preguntó preocupado.

Él se levantó. Afortunadamente no le dolía nada. Por otro lado, al ver a su amiga se dio cuenta de que ella cayó sobre su brazo derecho. Quizás no había plantado bien las cosas.

Cuando vio su rostro rojizo, pensó que era porque estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —estaba visiblemente preocupado. La ayudó a incorporarse.

—¡Los dos son igual de torpes! —rió Kim. Algunos rieron, otros no. Alya quería acercarse, pero también quería ver qué planeaba Adrien.

La maestra les dio permiso para ir a la enfermería. Adrien la llevó. La enfermera le hizo una revisión, le dolía, pero ahí no tenían cómo sacar una radiografía. Así que le dieron permiso para salir de clases, Adrien se ofreció a ir con ella argumentando que tenía un chofer personal. En el colegio les dieron permiso.

Cuando estaban dentro del auto, él estaba avergonzado.

—Adrien, lamentó todo lo que sucedió ayer —se disculpó ella llamando la atención del rubio —. Yo no quería que se rieran de ti. Sé que puedo ser algo torpe, pero no es intencional.

—Marinette, quien realmente lo siente soy yo. No quería que te lastimaras.

—¿Esto? Oh, no tienes porque disculparte —ella le sonrió amablemente —. No tienes idea de las veces que me esguince con la escalera de mi casa o con solo bajar de la cama. Soy muy torpe —se ruborizó un poco al admitirlo. Adrien se rió.

—Yo tampoco soy perfecto, aunque muchos creen que sí —confesó él. Marinette lo observó atentamente —. Me alegra tener amigos como tú, que resisten cualquier cosa.

Ambos conversaron por un rato, mientras iban rumbo al doctor. Adrien decidió no admitir que todo eso había sido intencional con tal de que no los molestaran más. Lo que no alegraba era que al revisar el grupo de Whatsapp, algunos de sus compañeros se estaban disculpando.

 **Kim: están bien? Tienen suerte de haber podido salir de clases solo por una caída XD**

 **Mylene: nunca nadie debió haberlos molestado solo por una caída**

 **Juleka: es verdad, los amigos no se ríen de tonterías**

 **Kim: pero... somos adolescentes, tenemos que reírnos de algunas cosas. No?**

Y los mensajes continuaban. Poco a poco todos se estaban disculpando. Adrien sonrió al ver que su plan había dado resultado.

 **Adrien: cuando vean que alguien se cae, ayuden en vez de reírse. Los amigos se preocupan por ellos.**

Después de un rato Marinette salió, él doctor la llamó y resulta que había sufrido un fuerte esguince y necesitaba ser enyesada. Había caído de un modo complicado, el brazo se había doblado mucho. Adrien pagó todo, porque no avisaron a los padres de la azabache. Ella aseguró que devolverán todo el dinero.

—Te dije que también puedo ser torpe. Lamentó que tengas que llevar eso —se disculpó Adrien.

—No es nada, en serio, no tienes que preocuparte.

Él admiraba la capacidad de Marinette de sonreír a pesar de cada problema. Él también sonrió.

—¿Estás muy cansada? Porque si no es así, me gustaría invitarte a comer un helado.

—Me encantaría.

Y así ambos comenzaron a caminar por las bellas calles de París en busca de alguna heladería.


	20. Paraguas

Adrien estaba acostado en su cama mientras pensaba en la clase de ayer, Miércoles.

Cualquiera pensaría que una clase es algo aburrido, algo que no vale la pena ser recordado. Pero para Adrien, la clase pasada fue algo... extraña.

Y todo por una tarea. La maestra Bustier había dejado como tarea escribir algún recuerdo, el que fuera, y que de algún modo te haya marcado de un modo importante. Cada quién escribió lo que quiso.

Alya escribió el momento en el que conoció a Ladybug, aquella heroína moteada que la inspiró a abrir su blog. Nino escribió sobre la vez que descubrió que descubrió que quería ser un dj. Iván sobre el día en el que se declaró a Mylene.

Así sucesivamente, cada quién escribió algo que lo marcó. Él por ejemplo, escribió sobre su madre, lo que recordaba de ella.

Pero hubo un ensayo en particular que le puso la piel de gallina. El de Marinette. Aún podía escuchar como leía.

 _Un recuerdo muy bonito para mí fue el día en el que conocí a una persona que sería muy importante en mí vida más adelante._

 _Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido apenas ayer. Y ya pasó algo de tiempo desde aquél día._

 _La primera vez que lo vi, lo juzgué sin conocerlo. Creí que era arrogante, petulante y engreído. Creí que era una mala persona y lo traté muy mal._

 _La noche hizo su aparición. Llovía, hacia frío y yo no tenía nada con que protegerme de la lluvia. Hasta que un rayo de sol hizo su aparición a mí lado._

 _Su disculpa llegó sin que yo se la pidiera. Él se disculpó y me dio una explicación. Yo estaba absorta. Me había equivocado. Él era todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba. Él era bueno._

 _Su paraguas me dio. Un trueno sonó. Nos miramos, nuestras miradas hicieron una conexión especial. Como la leyenda dice, hicimos una especie de clic. Fue algo mágico. Y para que fuese aún más mágico, el rayo hizo su aparición. Pero el paraguas se cerró sobre mí. Fue la primera vez que reímos juntos. La primera de muchas veces._

 _Y todo gracias a un paraguas._

Aún sentía su piel como gallina. ¿Por qué de tantos momentos ella había elegido aquél? Una de sus primeras conversaciones, el día en el que se hicieron amigos.

—Chico, si esa chica escribió sobre ti es porque realmente te valora —dijo Plagg mientras observaba con diversión a su portador.

—Es que aún no lo creo —Adrien dejó salir un suspiró —. Quiero hablar con ella, pero las palabras no me salen.

—¿Recuerdas el día que Ladybug te envió una carta? Tú habías escrito una carta antes para ella —le recordó su kwami —. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo en esta ocasión? Si las palabras no te salen de modo natural, no pierdes nada escribiendo algo.

*  
Marinette se sentía contrariada. Ella siempre era de las alumnas que cumplían con los deberes, y desde hace algún tiempo había descubierto que le encantaba la clase de Lenguaje, le encantaba poder escribir ensayos, se consideraba buena en ello.

Solo que su último ensayo fue algo qje no pensó del todo bien antes de escribir, o a esa conclusión llegó después de haber hablado con Alya.

 _—_ _Amiga, describiste de un modo hermoso el día en el que conociste a Adrien —fue lo que dijo Alya. Ella palideció al momento._

 _—_ _No pude evitarlo, fue un día especial para mí —se defendió ella —. ¿Crees que él se de cuenta? —preguntó asustada._

 _—_ _Sería un grandísimo idiota si no lo hiciera —respondió palmeando el hombro de su amiga._

Entonces Marinette pensó que estaba bien escribir y dejarse llevar, pero si esos escritos quedaban en privado, no si se trataba de una tarea que todo el mundo podría escuchar.

*  
Por lo que ese día en el colegio, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todo estaba normal con Adrien. Él la saludó, conversaron y todo fue como un día normal.

Ella se decepcionó un poco. ¿Por qué? Porque quizás él no se dio cuenta de que su tarea era sobre él, o porque simplemente prefirió ignorar el detalle, como si no hubiese significado nada.

Al final del día, mientras guardaba sus cosas vio una nota en su escritorio. La caligrafía era perfecta, todo se veía radiante. Algo la hizo emocionarse, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que... era la letra de Adrien.

 **"Ve a la biblioteca, por favor. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante"**

Su corazón pálpito debido a la felicidad que en su pecho se plantó. Tomó sus cosas y prácticamente se fue corriendo al lugar indicado.

Cuando llegó, su mirada se topó inmediatamente con la del joven rubio. Él le sonrió, ella devolvió la sonrisa, solo que de un modo más tímido. Estaba conteniendo su emoción.

—Un joven de rubia cabellera estaba impaciente, un nuevo año empezaría para cientos de alumnos. Solo que con él las cosas iban a ser diferentes, porque sería la primera vez en su vida que a una escuela asistiría.

Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron debido a la impresión, Adrien estaba contándole su primer día de clases. Tal y como ella hizo, solo que... ¿Qué motivo tenía Adrien para hacer aquello?

—Todos los que lo veían pasar, a él se acercaban para pedirle una foto o un autógrafo. Hasta que su amiga de la infancia apareció para acapararlo. Ella era vengativa, rencorosa. Una chica una amenaza le pareció, y a ella quiso darle una lección. Él intentó interferir, pero mientras hablaba, una enojada azabache hizo su aparición.

Ella rió, recordaba bien ese momento. Se había enojado mucho debido a la pésima broma del chicle.

—Dar explicaciones no le fue permitido, así que tuvo que afrontar la realidad. Pensó que por culpa de su única amiga, solo estaría. Pero luego conoció a un moreno —sonrió —. La noche había caído, y aquella azabache estaba protegiéndose de la lluvia bajo las grandes puertas de la escuela. Él a ella se acercó, y así es como una bella amistad dio inicio.

Ella aplaudió ante todo aquello, fue un relato hermoso. La manera de Adrien de narrar lo ocurrido fue concisa y muy bonita, como si un cuento se estuviese contando.

—¿Podría abrazarte? —le preguntó él. Ella asintió de modo un poco tímido. Ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Ella no lo soltaba, se aferró a la calidez de su cuerpo. Una vez que se soltaron, él le sonrió —. Me encantó tú ensayo, y la verdad es que ese día también fue especial para mí. Nunca pensé que en esas circunstancias conocería a alguien tan especial como tú.

—Me alegra que seamos amigos. Y lo que acabas de hacer fue hermoso, gracias.

Adrien le sonrió de modo cálido, tenía algo que decirle.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que serías alguien especial. Y eso que nos sucedió, también fue especial —los ojos de Adrien brillaron —. ¿Sabías que mis padres se conocieron de un modo similar? También llovía, también hubo un parsguas y ya sabes.

Marinette lo miró sin parpadear. ¿Acaso los comparaba con sus padres? Eso era demasiado para ella, de haber sido capaz gritaría de felicidad, pero no podía.

—Oh, digo... —él fue consciente de lo que podrían significar sus palabras e intentó aclarar la situación —, al menos eso es lo que representaron en la película. Mi padre no habla mucho conmigo.

—No te preocupes por eso, cuando quieras hablar con alguien aquí estoy yo. Digo... sabes que somos amigos —habló de modo rápido, pero al mismo tiempo tierno.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos del colegio?

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y para sorpresa de ambos, estaba lloviendo. Adrien abrió su mochila dispuesto a sacar un parsguas, solo que Marinette fue más rápida y sacó un parsguas negro que a él se le hizo muy familiar.

—Es él que me diste el primer día —explicó ella. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo —. Ven, si te mojas te puedes resfriar —y ambos comenzaron a caminar siendo cubiertos por el paraguas que lo inició todo.


	21. Compañeros de campamento

El Instituto Francoise Dupont decidió hacer una excursión. La idea fue del Director, para que pudieran conocer otros lugares de París. Sería una experiencia gratificante.

Marinette no quería ir, porque no quería dejar de lado sus ocupaciones como Ladybug. Tikki le dijo que fuera, que no era necesario privarse de estar con sus amigos solo por ser Ladybyg, que un descanso le viene bien a cualquiera. Y que en la excursión también podría haber algún akumatizado.

Adrien tuvo que rogar para poder ir, y solo lo dejaron porque Nathalie sería una de las asistentes en la excursión. Ella odiaba el aire libre, la tierra y todas esas cosas, fue por el simple hecho de que le gustaba ver feliz a Adrien.

Antes de subir al autobús, cada persona tuvo que sacar una pelota saltarina de una bolsa. Dependiendo del color que te tocara, serías asignado en uno de los tres grupos.

Tendrían unas "vacaciones con enseñanzas", básicamente era un campamento deportivo/educativo. Como competencias.

Adrien y Marinette estaban sentados juntos, porque les tocó en el mismo equipo. Él observaba la ventana con gran entusiasmo.

—Es la primera vez que viajó al campo —expresó él con gran alegría, parecía un niño. Ella le sonrió, Alya le había recomendado actuar de modo natural.

—¿Y qué te parece hasta el momento?

—¡Me encanta! Me siento como en una película, los paisajes que veo me parecen preciosos —respondió él —. Se asemeja bastante a los bosques de las películas. Incluso es como una película de supervivencia.

—Supongo que esto te parecerá mejor que una película ya que es la vida real. Es distinto ver algo que sentirlo.

—Solo espero que sea divertido, no me entusiasma del todo la idea de tener que estudiar incluso en vacaciones.

Conversaron durante la mayor parte del transcurso, Adrien le mostró a su amiga que llevaba una cámara fotográfica. Él quería tener recuerdos de todo lo que sucediera, quería tener unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Cuando llegaron, les otorgaron camisetas del color de su equipo para poder diferenciarlos. Entonces las mujeres fueron a una cabaña y los hombres a la otra. Cada uno se acomodó de modo rápido, ya que tendrían el resto de la tarde libre. A partir de mañana comenzarían las actividades.

—¡Esto es insólito! ¡no puedo creer que estoy aquí! ¡mi cabello se esta secando, es horrible! —Chloé no podía dejar de quejarse —. ¡No tengo señal para llamar a mi papi!

—Chloé, esto es un campamento al aire libre, deberías calmarte —aconsejó Marinette.

—Y eres parte de mi equipo, no quiero perder por tú culpa, Princesita —Alix también estaba bastante molesta.

—¡Otra cosa que esta mal! ¡Yo debería estar en el mismo equipo que Adrien!

Entre todas las mujeres comenzaron a pelear gracias a las quejas de la rubia. Alix estaba enfadada de compartir equipo con ella. Sabrina estaba triste de no estar con su única amiga. Y Chloé solo pensaba en el modo de regresar a su hogar, ella no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Como todo era un caos, Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad para poder salir de ahí. Lo primero que vio fue la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor; árboles por todas partes y un agradable clima templado.

Caminó un rato hasta poder ubicarse en un lugar alto, rodeado de miles de árboles.

—¿No te parecen hermosos? —una voz la hizo saltar, vio a Adrien a su lado —. Lo siento, solo quería estar solo un rato para poder conocer mejor el lugar.

—¿Problemas con los chicos?

—Algo así. Digamos que Kim es muy bromista, y eso no es algo que todos disfruten —explicó Adrien —. Él pelea mucho, sobretodo con Iván que intenta corregirlo.

—Las chicas también pelean mucho, sobretodo por Chloé. Aún no entiendo cómo es que esta aquí.

—Ni yo —ambos rieron debido al tema de conversación, era divertido imaginar a la rubia en distintas situaciones —. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo? Así podemos ir conociendo el lugar.

—Eso suena grandioso, gracias.

Ambos caminaron un poco, porque encontraron muchas flores bellas. Se tomaron algunas fotos con ellas. Luego se detuvieron porque sintieron ruido detrás de un arbusto.

—¡Un oso! —Adrien se escondió detrás de Marinette.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Es un animal salvaje! ¡debe ser un oso! ¡o un león! ¡o quizás una serpiente! —gritaba él —. ¡Debemos correr!

Marinette evitó reírse de su amigo, la situación en sí le parecía algo ridícula. ¿En serio pensaba que todos esos animales podrían estar ahí? Se separó del agarre del rubio y se agachó frente al arbusto. Justo en el momento en el que movió las hojas, Adrien dio un grito muy fuerte. En ese momento ambos vieron a una ardilla trepar a un árbol.

—Ahí esta tu animal salvaje —le dijo con sarcasmo al muchacho.

—¡Cúbrete! —Adrien instintivamente se agachó un poco mientras cubría su cabeza —. Si algo aprendí de ver Masha y el Oso es que las ardillas tienen muy mal humor y que cuando se enojan ¡te lanzan nueces!

Adrien salió corriendo y Marinette no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, se sentaron bajo un gran árbol.

—Eso sí que fue arriesgado, podríamos haber peleado contra la furia de una ardilla —Marinette intentó no reírse de su amigo, aunque era algo difícil. Siempre pensó que era un chico centrado, no tan miedoso —. Veamos... —Adrien abrió su bolso y de éste sacó una hoja, era el itinerario de lo que harían durante la semana. Juntos la revisaron.

—Así que mañana tendremos que estudiar árboles e insectos y después de eso nos dejaran nadar —el ceño de la azabache se francio un poco.

—Tengo ganas de ver el río, ven, aquí aparece un mapa.

Juntos siguieron el camino marcado en el mapa que la profesora les había dado a cada uno. No era del todo lejos, ya habían recorrido bastante en su paseo.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a el, a Adrien le pareció maravilloso. A Marinette por otra parte... le dio algo de miedo.

—Es hermoso...

—Es enorme, debe ser muy profundo —se asustó un poco la azabache. Adrien la observó y se dio cuenta de que se veía bastante incómoda.

—¿Te da miedo? —ella lo miró, su rostro denotaba sorpresa y miedo, ambas emociones mezcladas —. No te preocupes, no te juzgaré.

—Es solo que... no me gusta mucho lo relacionado con agua. Nadar, aunque sea en una piscina me aterra un montón —explicó ella —. Cuando era pequeña tuve una mala experiencia en la playa, donde casi me ahogué en una piscina demasiado profunda.

Él quiso darle la mano para demostrarle su apoyo, pero no lo hizo, no pensó que fuera el momento apropiado.

—Cuando yo era pequeño y mi madre estaba con nosotros, era todo un torbellino. Me gustaba mucho correr por todas partes y trepar a cada lugar, una vez me subí a un árbol y me caí —contó él —. Desde entonces le tengo mucho respeto a los árboles, porque no me gusta sentir miedo.

—Gracias por compartir tu secreto conmigo —ella le sonrió.

—Gracias a ti, por acompañarme esta tarde. Fue muy lindo de tu parte —ambos sonrieron. Ella asintió como forma de decir "por nada" —. Pero ya esta empezando a anochecer, así que será mejor que volvamos. Ven.

Adrien extendió su mano para que Marinette la tomará, lo hizo como un gesto de seguridad, ya que es muy fácil accidentarse en la oscuridad. Aunque ella la tomó con completa confianza, se sentía cada vez más segura al lado del rubio.

—Somos un buen equipo, quizás sea buena idea que mañana seamos compañeros en las actividades —propuso Adrien.

—¡Eso sería genial! —ambos sonrieron y luego siguieron caminando hacia las cabañas.


	22. La verdad sobre la bufanda

Desde hace algunos días el frío había llegado a París, todo gracias a la llegada del invierno. Algunos estaban felices, ya que la nieve era algo completamente relajante y al mismo tiempo divertido. Aunque otros estaban molestos, ya que odiaban el frío.

—¡Muchas gracias por el bolso y el gorro, Marinette!

Tikki estaba feliz porque Marinette había fabricado un nuevo bolso para esconderla, ya que el frío había llegado, lo había borrado con polar. Un material completamente calentito y cómodo. Además, le había cosido un gorro.

—No es nada —respondió ella con una sonrisa y siguió con su nuevo trabajo.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Tikki elevándose al hombro de su portadora.

—Una nueva bufanda. Como últimamente hace frío, me gusta pensar en todo. Después me haré un gorro rosa con mi sello —respondió ella.

Tikki estuvo presente en todo el proceso de creación de la bufanda. Fue tierno verla de ese modo, porque era como cuando fabricó la bufanda de Adrien, de hecho, ambas eran muy similares.

Al día siguiente, Adrien llevaba puesta la bufanda que su padre le regaló para su cumpleaños hace un año atrás. Era uno de sus tesoros más preciados, ya que Gabriel casi nunca pensaba en él. Durante cuatro años seguidos le obsequió el mismo bolígrafo.

Aunque... todo cambió cuando vio a la azabache llegar al salón. Ella llevaba una bufanda nueva, era rosada pero muy similar a la suya. Algo se retorció en su estómago. Pensó que estaba exagerando, porque en el fondo, todas las bufandas se parecen. Quizás su padre y ella compraron las bufandas en la misma tienda. Sí, eso debía ser.

—¡Linda bufanda! —la aduló Alya, como siempre.

—¡Gracia! Es mi creación original, como todo lo que hago, tiene mi firma —explicó la azabache.

Adrien recordó el día en el que Marinette ganó el concurso escolar sobre diseño de sombreros. En esa oportunidad también había mencionado algo sobre su sello en cada prenda que ella diseñaba.

Se sacó su bufanda y la revisó detalladamente, analizando hasta lo más mínimo y fue cuando la dio vuelta que encontró la firma de Marinette, se trataba solo de una simple letra M. Eso fue más que suficiente para que él lo entendiera todo, su padre jamás le compró aquella bufanda. El año pasado no le regaló nada, todo este tiempo había sido un regalo de Marinette.

Durante los dos primeros recreos él se mantuvo separado de sus amigos. Nino intentó conversar con su amigo, pero él no se dejó. Todos estaban muy preocupados por él, pero no había modo de conversar.

En el recreo del almuerzo, que duraba una hora, él se acercó a la azabache, ambos se reunieron en la biblioteca. Adrien reflejaba algo de tristeza, lo cual tenía muy afligida a la azabache.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que él preguntó.

Marinette no entendió, lo que la hizo sentir aún peor.

—Marinette, tú me diste esta bufanda —los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa, nunca creyó que se enteraría de la verdad después de un año —. Tiene una M, tiene tú firma. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque estabas muy feliz al pensar que te la dio tu padre, no tuve corazón para decirte la verdad.

Él dejó salir un suspiró y se tensó un poco, estaba feliz de saber que las intenciones de su amiga habían sido buenas, pero estaba triste al saber que su padre no le había dado nada, ni siquiera un bolígrafo.

—¿Estás muy molesto? —el tono de voz de su amiga demostraba miedo, se veía tan preocupada. Él sonrió, Marinette era una chica increíble.

—Contigo no, tus intenciones fueron buenas y te lo agradezco —ella sonrió, se veía más tranquila —. Es solo que no puedo creer que mi padre no me diera nada. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿en serio tú hiciste esta bufanda?

—Claro, al igual que esta —señaló su cuello, donde llevaba la bufanda rosada.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Eres asombrosa, Marinette. Tienes un gran talento, tus diseños son únicos, tus bocetos también. Es asombroso el modo en el que le das vida a tus creaciones.

Marinette sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Todo eso era demasiado para ella, era único. Adrien le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La campana estaba por sonar, así que Adrien aprovechó de decir lo último que le quedaba.

—Quiero que me prometas que si vuelve a haber otra situación parecida, me dirás la verdad sea dolorosa o no.

—Lo prometo —ella estiró su dedo meñique, Adrien solo la miró con confusión —. Tienes que poner tú meñique, es un juramento por la garrita —explicó ella.

Él no comprendió del todo, pero de todas formas obedeció a su amiga e hicieron el juramento de la garrita juntos. Luego sonó la campana, y ambos sonrientes prosiguieron su camino hasta el salón.


	23. Tendencias

—¿Entonces dices que para estar a la moda realmente debo tener un Twitte? —preguntaba Adrien.

Por cosas de la vida, los cuatro amigos se encontraban sentados en el salón de clases. La profesora Bustier les dio una hora libre después de haber tenido dos largas horas de Matemáticas.

—Adrien, por favor. Yo tengo el Ladyblog, y para mantener aún más actualizados a mis seguidores, utilizó un Twitter también —respondió Alya. Todos la observaron atentos.

Y claro, en la actualidad es difícil que un adolescente no posea una red social.

—Yo tengo una cuenta en YouTube en la cual subo mezclas musicales, junto con una página de Facebook —dijo Nino. Alya rió por lo bajo.

—Y yo personalmente me encargué de que tengas un Twitter, donde obviamente me sigues —Alya le guiño un ojo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿cómo pudiste?! Al menos dame la contraseña, ¡no es justo!

En lo que la feliz pareja comenzaba una discusión, Adrien se sentó al lado de la azabache, para hablar de redes sociales con ella.

—¿Y tú, qué red social utilizas?

—Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho diseñar, y últimamente gracias a Alya me uní a Instagram. Ahí puedo publicar fotos de todas mis creaciones —explicó ella.

—Mm... eso suena muy interesante, si algún día me hago un Instagram cuenta con que te seguiré —ambos sonrieron —. Aunque primero alguien tendría que enseñarme cómo crear uno.

—¿Te gustaría que te enseñe?

Adrien le entregó su celular a Marinette, con completa confianza. Ella recordó la ocasión en la que "tomó prestado" aquel celular y el miedo que había sentido. No pudo evitar reírse de ella misma.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —él rubio observó la pantalla con preocupación, pero no vio nada extraño.

—Nada, solo recordé algo —y antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo más, ella abrió PlayStore —. Cuando quieres descargar algo, vienes a este lugar y seleccionas la aplicación, luego sigues los pasos de registro —explicó.

Justo en ese momento la campana sonó. Marinette le devolvió el celular a Adrien de inmediato.

—¿Te parece si en el recreo de almuerzo seguimos con esto de las redes sociales? Quizás los dos podríamos descargar Twitter —propuso Adrien.

—¡Eso sería fantástico!

*  
En el recreo Alya le dio consejos de redes sociales a su amiga, lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Y le habló un poco sobre Twitter, para que ella supiera un poco antes de hablar con Adrien, le dijo que eso sería bueno para ambos.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, se sentaron en una banca ubicada en el patio y ambos descargaron Twitter. Siguieron los pasos correspondientes para el registro, y luego comenzaron a seguir algunas cuentas que les interesaron o que se trataban de sus amigos.

—Twitter me parece algo así como un noticiero, porque más que nada aparecen noticias —comentó Adrien.

—Alya parece toda una celebridad —la azabache le mostró a Adrien un tweet donde aparecía la morena junto a Nadja —. Esa chica sí que es genial.

—Tienes razón. ¿Me enseñas a usar Instagram? Es que Twitter ya me aburrió un poco —ella quiso reír, pero no lo hizo por respeto.

—Solo tienes que registrarte y ya después sigues a quién quieras —explicó Marinette.

Adrien le hizo caso. Antes de que la campana de clases sonara, él le pidió a su amiga su usuario en Twitter e Instagram, para seguirla. Y tuvo una gran idea.

—¿Qué te parece si la primera foto que publicó es contigo? Después de todo, eres mi amiga y me ayudaste a unirme a las redes sociales.

Y así es como ambos se tomaron una foto, muy juntos. La sonrisa de Marinette era de oreja a oreja, una felicidad indescriptible.

*  
Lo que Adrien no podía saber o imaginar era lo que pasaría al llegar a casa.

Primero tuvo que continuar con sus obligatorias clases de Chino. Después tuvo un tiempo libre y quiso utilizarlo revisando Twitter. Le aparecieron un montón de noticias, o tonterías de sus compañeros. Hasta que vio bien, y había algunas palabras que estaban en celeste, como destacadas.

Decía: "Tendencias Francia. _Cambiar_ _ubicación_ _._

 _1._ _Ladubug_  
 _2._ _Chat_ _Noir_ _._  
 _3._ _Adrien_ _Agreste_  
 _4._ _Novia_ _._

Había más tendencias,pero esas cuatro llamaron de sobremanera su atención.

Abrió el primer punto, salieron muchas fotos de su Lady que sintió deseos de guardar, pero se fijó en que hablaban bien de ella, y sobre cómo había salvado el día después de ser atacados por zombies que besaban.

Cuando abrió el punto de Chat Noir se lamentó un poco al leer: _como_ _siempre_ _,_ _fue_ _opacado_ _por_ _Ladybug_ _y_ _resultó_ _un_ _compañero_ _poco_ _eficiente_ _al_ _ser_ _infectado_ _por_ _los_ _zombies_ _._

¿Cómo es que siempre podían hablar mal de Chat Noir? Para algunos noticieros, Chat Noir era solo la sombra de la heroína moteada. Al principio esos comentarios le habían afectado, pero una vez su amada Lady dijo: _"_ _Chat_ _Noir_ _y_ _yo_ _somos_ _un_ _equipo_ _imparable_ _"._ El saber que ella lo consideraba capaz le bastaba.

—¡Dame queso! —Plagg lo sobresaltó un poco, y como quería seguir leyendo antes de comenzar las clases de piano, le dio tres porciones de queso y abrió la tercera tendencia. _Su_ _nombre_ _._

Adrien Agreste se suma a las redes sociales.  
 _Él_ _conocido_ _modelo_ _,_ _hijo_ _de_ _Adrien_ _Agreste_ _sorprendió_ _a_ _todos_ _uniéndose_ _hoy_ _a_ _dos_ _redes_ _sociales_ _:_ _Instagram_ _(_ _AdrienAgreste_ _)_ _y_ _Twitter_ _._  
 _Pero_ _eso_ _no_ _es_ _todo_ _,_ _parece_ _ser_ _que_ _la_ _chica_ _con_ _la_ _que_ _lo_ _vimos_ _el otro_ _día_ _en_ _distintos_ _puntos_ _tales_ _como_ _:_ _la_ _fuente_ _,_ _el_ _metro_ _y_ _el_ _cine_ _._ _Es_ _la_ _novia_ _del_ _joven_ _modelo_ _._

Y ahí habían adjuntado la foto que Adrien publicó junto a Marinette, pero eso no era lo peor, también habían colocado el Instagram de la azabache.

—¡Los medios apestan! —gritó espantado.

Dejó su celular tirado en la cama y se quedó estático, no sabía cómo salir de esa situación.

—¿Te das cuenta de que algunas chicas ponen en Twitter _"_ _Chat_ _Noir_ _dame_ _cataclismo_ _"?_

 _—_ ¿Dices que las Parisinas quieren ser destruidas? —preguntó confundido.

*  
Marinette recibió una llamada en la que Alya le contó todo el revuelo que había actualmente en las redes sociales. Ella cortó rápidamente la llamada, para revisar Twitter. Pero no pudo, su Instagram estaba lleno de etiquetas y mensajes.

Camila.  
¡Tú no puedes salir con Adrien Agreste! ¡él es mío!

—Algunas chicas si que se toman en serio todo lo que leen —le comentó a Tikki.

—Pero debes estar feliz de que te tomen como su novia, ¿o no?

Marinette no respondió, estaba ocupada viendo todos los mensajes que tenía. Ya hasta habían hecho un club de "anti Marinette", otras la estaban amenazando de muerte, y otras chicas los habían nombrado Adrinette.

—¡Mira! Hicieron collages de Adrien y yo —su rostro estaba ruborizado —. Algunas personas incluso están preguntando por la boda —ella rió nerviosa.

En ese momento Sabine le pidió que fuera a comprar la comida para el anochecer. Ella no estaba muy segura de salir, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero pensó que todo estaría bien, ya que solo eran adolescentes como ella.

Cuando salió, chocó contra alguien, casi cayó al suelo pero unos fuertes brazos la afirmaron.

—¡Marinette! ¡cuanto lamento todo el lío en el que estamos! ¡jamás pensé que una simple foto llegaría a tanto! —se disculpó Adrien hablando rápidamente —. Vine lo más rápido que pude.

—Adrien, no tenías que venir aquí —él la observó con sorpresa —. No es tú culpa, tú eres como un famoso, cosas así siempre sucederán —explicó ella —. Además, solo son adolescentes, no pueden dañarme. Solo escribir insultos que no me afectan.

—¡Oh, Marinette! —Adrien le dio un tierno abrazo, el cual fue breve. Se separaron y él aún la mantenía sujeta por los hombros —. Pensé que estarías afectada, pero ya veo que eres una chica muy fuerte. ¿Te gustaría comer helado?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la heladería de André. En eso, él recordó algo importante.

—Por lo que más quieras, por favor no abras Wattpad.

Ella lo miró con confusión.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Digamos que es un sitio donde pueden escribir cosas algo desagradables donde pueden utilizar a personas reales —su cara parecía ser de desagrado —. Nathalie ya está hablando con los abogados de mi padre —ella prefirió no preguntar nada, porque por alguna razón, él se veía incómodo con respecto a ese tema. De todas formas, ella podría buscar esa palabra más tarde y ver porque le molestaba tanto a Adrien.


	24. Desfile de moda

El año pasado, Marinette había ganado el concurso escolar al diseñar el mejor sombrero. Hace un tiempo atrás, Adrien había modelado usando aquél sombrero, solo que habían utilizado una pluma falsa para evitar las alergias del rubio.

Parte del premio era que ella podría modelar junto a Adrien. Y hoy era el día, habría un desfile de modas y necesitaban más modelos. Ambos adolescentes se encontraban juntos.

—Verás que esto te encantará, al principio puede ser algo estresante pero luego te acostumbras —le explicó Adrien —. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es ponerte la ropa, luego algo de maquillaje y finalmente modelar.

Más que estar nerviosa por el desfile, ella estaba nerviosa por el hecho de estar junto a Adrien. Estar tan unidos se sentía algo extraño, muy extraño.

—Me gusta estar aquí, es un lugar bonito —ella sonrió.

Se encontraban en una presentación, estaban en un hotel de André Bourgeois. Gabriel mostraría sus nuevos diseños inspirados en los héroes de París. Tenían distintos diseños, por lo tanto, distintos modelos.

—A mí me gusta estar contigo, con amigos las cosas son más divertidas.

Luego de un rato fueron a buscar a la azabache. Le colocaron un vestido de color rojo, lleno de lunares negros por todas partes. No tenía mangas, era perfecto para el verano. Le colocaron tacones altos, con los cuales se sintió un tanto insegura.

Luego la maquillaron, labial rojo, colores oscuros en los ojos, con algo de brillo y un poco de rubor. Decidieron ponerle extensiones en el cabello, para poder hacer unas trenzas que parten desde la raíz del cabello.

—¡Perfecta! —la alabaron al terminar de arreglarla.

Le dijeron que fuera detrás de la cortina, en donde se encontraría con Adrien.

Justo al llegar lo vio. Él estaba con un pantalón negro, una camisa verde y una chaqueta también negra. Adornaron su cabello con un gorro que tenía orejas de gato. Realmente lucía adorable.

—¡Te ves genial! —se le escapó a la azabache. Se quiso tapar la boca, pero no lo hizo para no arruinar el maquillaje. Adrien le sonrió.

—Tú te ves muy bonita.

Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando los llamaron para modelar, todo se convirtió en una verdadera locura. La cortina se abrió y todo lo que Marinette pudo ver fueron luces, personas y nada más, todo lo demás estaba realmente borroso. Ni siquiera podía escuchar la voz de Gabriel, presentando a los modelos.

Adrien se percató de que su amiga estaba congelada, parecía estar teniendo un ataque de pánico. Así que decidió ayudarla. Tomó su mano, la apretó con fuerzas y ella dio un pequeño y apenas perceptible salto.

—Todo estará bien, solo no sueltes mi mano —le dijo para darle ánimos. Ella asintió sin soltar su mano, sin mirarlo. Solo sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Gabriel explicaba los vestuarios mientras ellos modelaban, en ningún momento soltaron sus manos. Hicieron algunas poses, para que las fotos salieran bien.

—El hecho de que estemos tomados de la mano solo representa el compañerismo que tienen Ladybug y Chat Noir. Porque ellos son un equipo, y sin el otro no funcionan bien —dijo Adrien mirando a todo el público. Los presentes aplaudieron demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del rubio, Marinette también aplaudió.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos estaban juntos porque tenían que regresar a casa y Adrien llevaría a Marinette en su limusina.

—Yo... lamentó mucho lo que sucedió, entre en pánico —la vergüenza la estaba matando.

—No tienes que disculparte, ¡fue asombroso! Personalmente me pareció muy tierno lo que sucedió —ella no sabía que rostro poner, realmente estaba sorprendida —. Creo que con eso que sucedió, pudimos representar muy bien a nuestros queridos héroes.

Cuando subieron a la limusina, Adrien la invitó a tomar helado, pero ella muy a su pesar rechazó la invitación porque estaba muy cansada y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

*  
Puede que para Marinette aquella experiencia había sido como un sueño hecho realidad, pero al día siguiente descubría que lo que para algunos es como un sueño... para otros es motivo suficiente para molestar.

En el recreo tuvo que soportar montones de comentarios. De hecho, ninguno de sus compañeros había salido del salón de clases.

—Solo se veía linda porque tenía extensiones y mucho maquillaje —Chloé hablaba con tono prepotente.

—Lo del ataque de pánico estuvo muy fuera de lugar, ¡pudiste haber acabado con la carrera de Adrien! —la secundó Sabrina.

—No eres nada linda como para representar a Ladynyg, debieron haberme elegido a mí —prosiguió Chloé —. Además, compré prendas de la colección de Ladybug.

Algo que había que destacar era que todos sus compañeros estaban con la colección nueva, las mujeres iban con coletas y prendas rojas con puntos negros. Y los hombres de negro o con verde.

—¡Dejen en paz a Marinette! —Alya ya estaba cansada, pero antes de poder continuar, Adrien la detuvo.

—Si Marinette modeló conmigo fue porque ella ganó el concurso de mi padre, les recuerdo que la posibilidad de modelar conmigo era parte del premio.

—¡Que yo debí haber ganado! —se quejó Chloé.

—Hubieras ganado si no se te hubiera ocurrido ser tan poco original como para copiar mi diseño —con aquello, Chloé se quedó callada.

—Y no tienen que decir que se veía bien solo por estar maquillada y con extensiones, Marinette es bonita siempre —la aludida se sonrojó e intentó ocultarse en el asiento, pero Alya no se lo permitió.

Se formó todo un debate en el salón de clases debido al tema del modelaje. Solo que cuando dejaron de molestar a Marinette, Adrien dejó de opinar.

*  
A la hora de salida, Adrien alcanzó a Marinette para invitarla de nuevo por un helado, solo que al verla se murió de ternura al verla usar un polerón de Chat Noir.

—¿Así que te gusta Chat Noir? —preguntó algo enternecido y asombrado, normalmente todos preferían a Ladybug.

—Chat Noir es fantástico, por lo que he visto de él en vídeos es muy gracioso. Además, sería injusto darle el crédito de todo a Ladybug, ambos son un equipo asombroso.

Adrien solo pudo observar a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella siempre veía el lado bueno en todos, era una chica muy especial.


	25. Secretos revelados Confianza

**Supongamos** **que** **esto** **es** **una** **continuación** **del** **día** **catorce** **(** _ **Confesión)**_

Desde que Adrien y Marinette se habían convertido en una pareja oficial, muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Ahora él que tartamudeaba un poco era Adrien, ya que se sentía nervioso de estar en su primera relación. Marinette por otro lado, se sentía nerviosa, pero intentaba ser ella misma para no aburrir a Adrien.

Ambos intentaban conocerse cada vez más e intentaban hacer cosas que le gustaban al otro.

Adrien le enseñó esgrima a Marinette, lo que no resultó tan difícil después de todo. También le estaba enseñando algo de Chino, para ayudarla. Incluso intentó mostrarle algunos animes.

 _—_ _¿Qué te gusta? Porque hay algunos antiguos que son bonitos, como Digimon, Sakura o... podemos ver uno subtitulado llamado Clannad._

 _—_ _¿Y qué me recomiendas tú? —preguntó ella de modo tímido._

 _—_ _Mm... —él analizó muy bien las opciones antes de responder: —, creo que un anime puede ser algo muy largo y si no te gusta, perdería la emoción dejarlo en el primer capítulo. Mejor veamos una película, tengo la ideal._

Esa tarde ambos vieron "Your Name", una película que les encantó a ambos. Luego Adrien decidió que el anime apropiado para la azabache sería Sakura. Además, una vez que lo terminasen podrían ver juntos la nueva temporada. Era el plan ideal.

Marinette por su lado también le enseñó cosas nuevas a su novio. Cosas básicas del hogar, como cocinar. Que no salió del todo bien, porque casi quemó la casa de la azabache, no tenía idea de lo que hacia. Lo que sí salió bien fue coser, a Adrien le gustó mucho y le entretuvo.

*  
Marinette se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en este corto tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que su sueño se había hecho realidad. Estaba teniendo una relación con él chico del cual siempre estuvo enamorada.

Pero había algo que le dolía, algo que no podía continuar o si no se haría daño.

Ya no podía ocultar más el secreto, ser novios significaba sinceridad con el otro. Y Adrien le tenía confianza y un gran cariño.

 _—_ _Mi padre es frío conmigo, la mayor parte del tiempo me siento solo. Extraño a mi madre. ¿Sabes algo? Antes de ir al colegio, pensaba que algún día podría volverme loco. Si no hubiera conseguido poder estudiar, de alguna manera me habría escapado._

Él le había confesado eso como si nada. Algo tan fuerte la hizo pensar que Adrien no era él niño tierno que siempre demostraba, que dentro de él había miedos y aprensiones escondidas. Y si él confiaba tanto en ella, ¿por qué ella no lo haría? Él le había dado motivos más que suficientes para confiar.

*  
Marinette estuvo distraída durante gran parte de la clase. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Chloé y a sus malos comentarios (que desde su relación habían aumentado aún más), Adrien estaba preocupado, pensó que tal vez él le había dicho algo malo.

Así que en el recreo a petición de la azabache ambos se reunieron en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué te pasa, Marinette? Te notó preocupada —tomó su mano y acarició sus nudillos con delicadeza.

—No pasa nada —mintió. Él tampoco le creyó —. Solo quiero pedirte por favor que esta noche vengas a mí casa, tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Es algo malo? —ella negó con la cabeza. Adrien entendió que no era necesario insistir, ella no le diría nada hasta el anochecer. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

*  
Marinette preparó un pastel de chocolate para esa tarde. Sabía de antemano que Adrien amaba los dulces, como Gabriel no lo dejaba comerlos, él aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para disfrutarlos.

Cambió un poco su estilo, se colocó un vestido de color rosado con mangas largas. Se sentía bastante asustada, pero estaba decidida.

—¿Estás segura, Marinette? —Tikki no estaba de acuerdo, pero respetaba a su portadora.

—No puedo estar con él chico de mis sueños y sentir que con una simple mentira, todo esto puede desaparecer —ella suspiró con cansancio —. Él admira mucho a Ladybug, sé que si le explicó bien las cosas me entenderá.

*  
Cuando Adrien llegó, antes de ir a su habitación estuvieron un rato con los padres de la azabache. Ellos querían mucho a Adrien, les gustaba poder conversar con un joven tan amable y educado.

Cuando subieron la escalera, se sentaron en la terraza de la azabache y comieron un poco de pastel. Adrien no pudo disfrutar de la comida, porque estaba muy preocupado.

—Marinette, por favor ya dime qué es lo que te inquieta —su voz demostraba ansiedad —. No hagas que siga pensando en que hice algo mal.

Ella dejó su tenedor en el plato. Lo que menos quería era molestar o hacer sentir mal a Adrien.

—¿Confías en mí?

—¿Qué? —esa pregunta lo desconcertó por completo, no esperaba que todo esto se debiera a desconfianza.

—Solo responde, por favor.

—Sí, lo hago.

Adrien observaba ansioso como Marinette se levantaba de su silla, él se quedó sentado para ver bien qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Espero que después de todo esto, las cosas no cambien entre nosotros. Que puedas comprender que si no te lo dije antes, fue porque no podía hacerlo, que debía protegerte.

Al ver que su novia derramaba lágrimas, se levantó porque quería abrazarla. Ella se dio cuenta de eso, y rápidamente dijo las palabras mágicas.

—¡Tikki motas! ¡Sí! —y después de una cegadora luz roja, Adrien tuvo frente a él a Ladybug. Él no lo podía creer, todo este tiempo Marinette había sido su lady, su amada lady.

Se quedó boquiabierto, lo que le dolió bastante a Marinette. Siguió llorando.

—Entiendo si ya no quieres volver a hablarme —dijo ella entre lágrimas. Tomó fuertemente su yoyó y prosiguió a decir: —. Puedes decirle a mis padres que me quedé dormida.

Adrien vio como su Lady se iba tejado por tejado. Él la observó anonadado.

—¿No crees que deberías haberle dicho que tú eres Chat Noir? —Plagg salió de su escondite —. No debiste dejarla ir.

—Es que realmente me tomó por sorpresa que me dijera todo esto. Me siento un gran torpe por no darme cuenta de que ella _es_ Ladybug.

—Si no quieres quedarte sin novia será mejor que la sigas.

*  
Ladybug se encontraba llorando en la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Se sentía como una torpe, ¿cómo pudo haber pensado que Adrien no se decepcionaría? Había olvidado lo distintas que son ella y Ladybug.

—My Lady, ¿por qué lloras?

Chat Noir la ayudó a sentarse, ella secó sus lágrimas e intentó sonreír, solo que no le salió. No podía hacerlo.

—Acabo de decepcionar a alguien.

—¿Por qué crees que decepcionaste a esa persona?

—Porque bajo esta máscara soy todo lo contrario —admitió a punto de volver a llorar.

Él la tomó por los hombros antes de hablar.

—Yo creo que eres la mezcla perfecta de ternura, torpeza y valor. Marinette es una chica dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudar a los que ama —ella lo miró con sorpresa, se separó un poco para verlo fijamente, para _analizarlo._

 _¿Podría ser posible...?_

—Y eres algo impaciente, tomas decisiones algo precipitadas —se separó lo suficiente para decir: —. Garras fuera.

Ladybug tuvo frente a ella a Adrien. Tapó su boca para no gritar. _¡Era posible!_

 _—_ Yo también confió mucho en ti, Marinette —él se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ladybug parpadeó confundida, solo fue capaz de destransformarse. Ambos kwamis se saludaron.

—Nunca me decepcionaría de ti.

Marinette lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora lloraba con más ganas, se sentía una persona horrible.

—¡Lo siento! Como Ladybug te rechazaba porque siempre me gustó Adrien —confesó ella sollozando —. Jamás vi el parecido, sus personalidades son muy diferentes.

—Y yo estaba enamorado de Ladybug —confesó —. Pero debí haber visto el parecido, sus personalidades siempre fueron similares. Me siento un ciego.

—Ambos somos ciegos.

—Pero ciegos enamorados —los dos se sonrojaron —. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí sentados un rato? Disfrutemos la bella vista de París sin la necesidad de estar corriendo en contra de algún villano.

Adrien tomó la mano de su novia y juntos se sentaron en una punta de la torre. La vista era maravillosa, al igual que estar en compañía del otro, era una sensación perfecta. Sus corazones latían velozmente.


	26. Concurso

Desde que Alya y Nino se convirtieron en novios, Adrien y Marinette habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Compartían intereses, ambos veían series o hablaban de cualquier tema. Resultaba que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban, ambos se complementaban muy bien.

Adrien estaba tocando una canción de Jagged Stone en el piano del colegio. Marinette lo observaba embelesada. Adrien tenía un talento asombroso.

—La música de Jagged es muy importante para mí —mencionó él muchacho después de haber terminado con la melodía.

—¿Eso es porque es uno de tus artistas preferidos?

—No. Bueno, tiene que ver con eso un poco —Marinette lo observó con algo de diversión —. Lo que sucede es que el primer concierto al que asistí fue al de Jagged y mis mejores amigos estaban ahí.

Ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo de aquél concierto, había sido un concierto genial donde todos se habían divertido, bailado y también cantado.

—Lo que más me gustó fue cuando tocó una canción para Ladybug, la melodía fue hermosa, aún la tengo en mi mente.

Adrien comenzó a tocar aquella melodía en su piano, Marinette estaba más que sonrojada. Pensar que ambos habían disfrutado de esa canción era algo muy tierno. Él estaba tarareando la canción, ella lo miraba con gran admiración. Realmente le encantaba lo talentoso que era Adrien.

Ella comenzó a cantar, Adrien la observó con admiración. La voz de Marinette era muy linda, ella tenía un gran talento.

Ambos estaban cada vez más cerca, sus rostros estaban realmente pegados. Podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra sus rostros. Ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, porque solo podía verse con algo de ansiedad. Como perdidos en los ojos del otro, como _esperando_ que algo sucediera.

La campana los hizo volver a la realidad. Se separaron y la primera en irse fue Marinette que salió prácticamente corriendo del salón para poder ir a la próxima clase.

*  
Lo que ningún alumno se imaginaba era que el colegio tenía planes. Iban a realizar una especie de concurso de talentos, en la cual uno podía participar en pareja o en solitario.

Marinette no esperaba que Adrien le propusiera trabajar juntos, eso realmente había sido una sorpresa.

—¡Podemos tocar el piano juntos! Estoy seguro de que nos iría bastante bien —Adrien sonaba tan entusiasmado que ella no tuvo corazón para decirle que no.

Durante las tardes, él le daba clases de piano en el salón de música. Ella se ponía tan nerviosa en su presencia, que con suerte podía intentarlo. Se sentía una tonta y creía que Adrien pronto perdería la paciencia con ella. Aún así, él jamás le dijo nada, ni una sola queja.

—Estaba pensando que como a ambos nos encanta la canción de Ladybug, podríamos tocar esa —propuso Adrien.

—Claro, eso sería genial.

Ella no quería opinar, porque si Adrien amaba esa canción, ¿quién era ella para decir otra cosa? Además, él que tocaba el piano era él. Ella solo cantaba, _él_ _se_ _esforzaba_ _más_ _._

—Pero será mejor que tú seas la que cante.

Así que desde ese día, ensayaban todas las tardes la canción de Ladybyg. Adrien se mostraba ansioso, se notaba que disfrutaba mucho de la canción, que significaba algo importante para él. Marinette también daba lo mejor de sí para que todo saliera bien.

*  
El día antes de la presentación, Alya y Marinette estaban en el parque conversando un poco. Ya que como buena amiga (o como buena periodidta) Alya se dio cuenta de que algo malo le sucedía a su amiga.

—Ya dime, deberías estar brincando de felicidad por estar trabajando con Adrien —Alya la miraba fijamente —. Sé que hay algo que no esta bien.

—Es solo que Adrien quiere tocar la canción de Ladybug. Es una buena canción, pero me parece muy... repetitiva, sin muchas variantes de sonido o de tonos. Incluso puede llegar a ser algo aburrida.

Alya se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada de eso a Adrien?

—Porque no quería hacerlo sentir mal, él ama esa canción.

Alya tocó sus sienes mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien con Adrien, no tienes que dejar que él sea quién te mande. Las cosas no funcionan así, cada quién tiene su propia opinión —la regañó Alya.

Alya la hizo cantar la canción que ella realmente deseaba cantar. Su voz sonaba fenomenal, se escuchaban los cambios en el tono, en el ritmo. Todo le salió muy bonito, la azabache le había dado su estilo.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía, era que Adrien había escuchado todo porque justamente pasaba por ahí, y al ver a sus amigas se acercó a saludarlas. Pero al captar lo que sucedía, se sintió algo mal.

*  
Al día siguiente, a las cuatro de la tarde inició el evento. Todos estaban vestidos de manera distinta. Marinette por ejemplo llevaba un vestido rojo, era largo muy largo. Su cabello estaba peinado del mismo modo, pero tenía algunos brillos. Adrien vestía completamente de negro, en un traje con corbata.

Chloé había modelado, no presentó ningún otro talento. Rosita junto a otros amigos cantaron, de nuevo cantó la canción de los unicornios. Nino presentó una de sus mezclas como Dj. Una de las mejores presentaciones fue la de Juleka, que hizo presentaciones de distintas fotografías que había tomado. Ella amaba la fotografía.

Algunos alumnos decidieron simplemente no presentarse. Como en el caso de Alya, que no quiso hacer alguna edición de vídeo o mostrar algo relacionado a Ladybug. Sabrina no se presentó debido a que le dio miedo, ella era muy tímida para ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando fue el turno de Adrien y Marinette, Adrien tomó el micrófono para sorpresa de la azabache.

—Antes de presentarnos, quiero dar un consejo a todos: si alguna vez tienen un trabajo en grupo, no tengan miedo de dar su opinión, porque pueden tener un gran talento oculto. Y la opción de todos es importante.

Él le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y luego le devolvió el micrófono. Las luces se bajaron un poco, iluminándolos de un modo apenas perceptible.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron con sorpresa cuando él empezó a tocar _History_ _Make_ r. Ella lo observó casi con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se calmó un poco para poder cantar.

La presentación de ambos fue hermosa, ella cantaba, bailaba, movía los brazos. Adrien incluso cantaba un poco en los coros.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, la azabache no se pudo resistir y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Adrien.

—¿Cómo supiste que quería cantar esa canción? —preguntó aún sintiéndose emocionada.

—Te escuché hablando con Alya —respondió él. Ella bajó un poco la mirada —. Marinette, tú y yo somos amigos y parte fundamental de la amistad es la confianza. Por favor, la próxima vez dime tus sugerencias.

—No quería que te enojaras conmigo —admitió algo avergonzada.

—Sería muy difícil que me enoje con alguien como tú, eres fantástica.

Ambos se dieron otro abrazo, uno lleno de sentimientos. Ambos estaban muy agradecidos con el otro.

—Bueno, dejando de lado los abrazos, ya sé que podremos hacer los fines de semana. Cuando busqué la canción vi que es de un anime. ¿Qué te parece si lo vemos juntos?

—Yo ya lo vi, pero me encantaría verlo contigo otra vez.

—¿Tenemos un trato? —y ambos apretaron sus manos y después rieron.


	27. Relación a escondidas

Desde hace algunas semanas Adrien y Marinette habían comenzado a salir, eran oficialmente una pareja. Aunque no todo era fácil para ellos, ya que decidieron mantener su relación en secreto debido a la fama del rubio. Los únicos que sabían de su relación eran Nino y Alya, por el momento.

—¿No crees que sería buena idea que le contemos a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación? —propuso Marinette, algo incómoda. Ella sabía muy bien que el tema no era del agrado de su novio.

Él la miró de modo inexpresivo. Ella sabía que no quería hablar del tema.

—Son nuestros padres, ellos nos entenderán —comentó la azabache intentando convencer a su novio —. Los padres están para apoyar y escuchar a sus hijos.

Adrien hizo puños sus manos, el tema le afectaba debido a que su padre no era de ese modo, era un hombre realmente indiferente con su hijo.

—Quizás tus padres sean así de comprensibles, pero él mío no lo es —él quiso cambiar de tema y sabía como hacerlo de un modo rápido —. Mañana estará el circo y tengo dos boletos. ¿Quisieras venir conmigo? Ya sabes, no tendremos que actuar como novios y esas cosas —explicó mientras rascaba su cabeza con algo de vergüenza. Aún se mostraba tímido ante el tema de una relación.

—Me encantaría ir contigo, me encantan los circos —él sonrió sintiendo que el tema había acabado. Pero no fue así —. Pero debes hablar del tema con tu padre.

—¡Pero, Marinette! —se quejó como un niño siendo regañado por su madre y ya no supo que más decir —. Estoy seguro de que las cosas no saldrán bien.

—Y yo estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien —Marinette besó su frente para demostrarle apoyo.

*  
Al día siguiente, después de clases Adrien cumplió con su promesa. Le contó a su padre que tenía una novia, y las cosas salieron tal y cómo él había esperado: _mal_ _._

Gabriel estaba enojado.

—¡No puedes tener novia, Adrien! En primer lugar: aún eres un niño. Además de eso, tienes admiradoras que si se enteran seguramente te dejaran de seguir. Y por último: eres un _Agreste_ y tienes una imagen que mantener.

Todo eso le parecía tan superficial, era muy molesto que su padre solamente pensara en una _imagen_ y todo lo demás no existiera.

—¿Y qué hay de _mí_ felicidad? —preguntó Adrien dolido.

—Negocios son negocios. Incluso el apellido es algo que debes cuidar.

Adrien abrió la boca con sorpresa, no podía creer la actitud fría de su padre. Siempre supo que de él podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero no una actitud así con el tema de la felicidad de s _u_ _propio_ _hijo_ _._

—¡Pero yo sí hago cosas por ti! A mí no me gusta modelar, considero que es algo tedioso, repetitivo y muy aburrido —intentó no gritar, tampoco quería meterse en más problemas —. Lo hago porque sé que te hace feliz a ti.

—Y si no quisieras hacerlo, de todas formas lo harías. Eres mi hijo, me debes respeto y obediencia.

Adrien tuvo que contenerse para no llorar frente a su padre. Eso había sido demasiado, jamás pensó tener una conversación así con su padre.

—Debo ir a mis clases de esgrima.

*  
Estando en la calle tampoco se permitió llorar, debía ser fuerte y mantenerse alegre. A pesar de tener a un padre tan frívolo, aún tenía a su novia, ella nunca le fallaría, ella era perfecta a su manera.

Le envió un mensaje para pedirle que se reunieran a las seis en el parque. Tenía pensado caminar con ella en dirección al circo, después de todo no era tan lejos.

Ella llegó justamente a las seis. Sonriente y radiante como siempre.

—¡Adrien! —ella lo abrazó de modo animado —. ¡Mis padres lo saben y están felices por nosotros!

—Es genial —intentó sonar del modo más convincente posible.

—¿Qué pasó con tú padre? —ella había notado el tono bajo en la voz de su novio, parecía estar decepcionado.

—Todo salió de maravilla.

Ella no le creyó por completo. Pero decidió seguir conversando con él. Mientras caminaban al circo, ella le contó todo detalladamente. Él sonrió al imaginar la escena, envidió la felicidad de los padres de su novia. Ojalá Gabriel fuese así con él.

*  
Cuando llegaron al circo, sin darse cuenta actuaron como novios. _Pequeños_ _detalles_ _,_ se tomaron de las manos, se dieron besos en la mejilla, se abrazaron. Adrien parecía un niño, estaba emocionado por todo lo que ocurría. Incluso Marinette tenía que evitar reír. Ella sabía que él era completamente _único_ _._

Lo malo fue que al ser una "figura pública" lo reconocieron. Les tomaron fotografías, quisieron entrevistarlo y tuvieron que salir corriendo del lugar. Lo bueno fue que eso sucedió ya finalizado el espectáculo.

No era la primera ve que sucedía, pero si la primera vez que a Adrien le afectaba tanto.

—¡Eso sí que fue de locos! —Marinette reía algo cansada de correr tanto.

Adrien no podía comprender como es que ella seguía de buen humor.

—Yo... ¡debo irme!

A pesar de los gritos de la azabache, Adrien se fue. Se sentía superado y solo quería llegar a casa y estar solo, _necesitaba_ _pensar_ _._

Lo malo fue que al llegar a casa, Gabriel lo esperaba para retarlo por haber mentido y haber ido a algo como un circo, que eso era para la gente mediocre, para los que no tenían dinero. No para un Agreste.

Había visto las fotos de Marinette y le prohibió estar con ella.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —Plagg podía sentir la angustia de su portador.

—No me alejaré de Marinette pase lo que pase —respondió con convicción —. Yo la amo, no pienso abandonarla.

—¿Y qué hay de tú padre?

—Ya pensaré en algo respecto a él. Ahora lo que quiero es dormir.

*  
Al día siguiente, pese a que la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases había sonado ya, Adrien y Marinette se encontraban en el laboratorio de Química escondidos.

—Te pido perdón por lo de ayer, es solo que me habían sucedido muchas cosas y exploté.

—Adrien, somos novios —ella se ruborizó completamente al pronunciar _esa_ palabra. Aún no lo podía creer —. Si tú tienes un problema, ese problema también es mío. Puedes contar conmigo.

Ella apretó su mano, para intentar demostrarle algo de apoyo.

—Es solo que... no quería afectarte. Sucede que papá realmente no quiere que salga con nadie —ella abrió la boca con sorpresa, _él_ _le_ _había_ _mentido_ _—._ Tranquila, no te dejaré, podemos tener una relación a escondidas.

Ella solo asintió. _A_ _escondidas_ _._ Todo lo que ellos hacían debía ser de ese modo, era tan injusto. Pero valía la pena, con tal de estar juntos.

—Marinette, sé que la mayor parte del tiempo tenemos que estar escondidos. Pero no es porque yo lo quiera de ese modo. Es por culpa de mí apellido y de la imagen que debo mantener —él suspiró pesadamente —. Te diría que salgamos como Chat Noir y Ladybyg, pero tampoco seríamos felices. Los fans nos acosarían. Y si salineras con Chat Noir, serias el tema principal de los medios.

Sí que tenían una relación complicada. Ambos suspiraron.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que tú no te mereces esto. Eres una chica asombrosa y quien te tenga debe lucirte sin ningún tipo de problema. Quizás deberías buscar a alguien con quien no te tengas que esconder todo el tempo.

—¡No digas eso! Adrien, si las circunstancias son de este modo yo lo entiendo y te respeto. No me importa tener que salir en secreto. Yo jamás te cambiaría, _te_ _amo_ _,_ _Adrien_ _._ Mientras haya amor, todo lo que hagamos valdrá la pena.

Él la observó estático.

Te amo. Había dicho esa palabra. ¡Ella lo amaba!

—¿En serio estás dispuesta a salir conmigo aunque sea en secreto?

—Claro que sí, te amo —repitió ella.

— _¡_ _My_ _Lady_ _!_ ¡yo también te amo! —él se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, haciéndola girar. Él estaba llorando debido a la emoción que esas _simples_ _,_ _pero_ _fuertes_ palabras le provocaron —. Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de estar contigo.


	28. Primer picnic

Hay muchas cosas que Adrien jamás ha hecho debido a la sobreproducción con la cual fue criado. Aunque eso no era del todo terrible, porque _nadie_ _nace_ _sabiendo_ _._ Además, también había algunas cosas que Marinette jamás había hecho. Y ambos coincidían en algo.

—¡¿En serio nunca has hecho un picnic?! —preguntaron ambos adolescentes.

El tema de conversación había surgido porque Alya y Nino habían hecho un picnic el día anterior. Solo que las cosas habían salido un poco mal. Más que nada _extrañas_ _._ Resulta que él moreno nunca en su vida había visto una ardilla, entonces al verla sintió miedo y salió corriendo.

 _—¡Nino,_ _es_ _solo_ _una_ _ardilla_ _! —le_ _gritaba_ _Alya_ _mientras_ _perseguía_ _a_ _su_ _novio_ _._

 _—¡Es_ _aterradora_ _! ¡me_ _miró_ _como_ _si_ _quisiera_ _hacerme_ _daño_ _! —reclamó_ _él_ _—._ _Solo_ _observa_ _sus_ _manos_ _juntas_ _._

 _Alya_ _rodó_ _los_ _ojos_ _._ _Ambos_ _se_ _detuvieron_ _debido_ _a_ _que_ _Nino_ _había_ _tropezado_ _con_ _una_ _roca_ _._

 _—¡No_ _seas_ _ridículo_ _!_ _La_ _ardilla_ _no_ _te_ _hará_ _daño_ _._ _Y_ _otra_ _cosa_ _,_ _tienen_ _patas_ _,_ _no_ _pies_ _._

Después de una pelea sobre las ardillas, ambos volvieron al lugar donde estaban realizando el picnic. El problema fue que la ardilla saltó para quitarle su frutilla a Nino. Cuando él gritó, la ardilla lo mordió y él volvió a correr por todas partes.

— _Él_ _no_ _tiene_ _remedio_ _... —se_ _había_ _quejado_ _Alya_ _._

Y claro, Nino tuvo que ponerse muchas inyecciones por las infecciones, la rabia y otras cosas. Al parecer hubo que suturar uno de sus dedos. Y como él era _tan_ valiente, apenas vio la aguja se desmayó del miedo.

Alya tenía todo en vídeo.

—No. Nunca hice un picnic porque a mí padre no le gustan ése tipo de cosas —respondió Adrien.

—¡Mis padres también! Ellos son muy amables y divertidos, pero no les gusta mucho estar en el pasto. Prefieren los Restaurantes y las cosas más sofisticadas.

—¡Mi padre es igual!

Ambos morenos dejaron solos a sus amigos, para que pudiesen seguir hablando del tema de un modo más cómodo para ambos. Después de todo, sí estaban solos podrían llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

—¡¿Y si hacemos un picnic juntos?! —propuso Adrien emocionado, la azabache solo fue capaz de asentir con gran emoción —. Podría ser hoy, como a las seis. Así no será tan tarde y no hará tanto calor.

—¡Claro, yo puedo llevar comida! En la panadería tenemos de todo.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron.

—¡Lleva mucho chocolate! —pidió. Pudo sentir algo de hambre en ese preciso momento.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, con el calor podría derretirse.

Ambos conversaron sobre las cosas que llevarían. Marinette dijo que podría llevar muchos croassaints, macarrones y vería qué más. Adrien llevaría la bebida.

—¿Y si llevamos helado? —propuso él rubio.

—No. Para eso mejor otro día vamos a una heladería.

*  
Al ir a sus respectivas casas cada uno preparó lo que llevaría. Marinette sacó un mantel de color rojo, y en una canasta metió muchos dulces. Y croassaints, también algunos rellenos con manjar.

Todo debía salir perfecto, ambos crearían bonitos recuerdos.

*  
A la hora indicada se reunieron en el parque. Ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol para tener más sombra y acomodaron las cosas para poder comer.

—¡Traje una cámara! —Adrien mostró su cámara digital —. Quiero tener muchos recuerdos de _nuestro_ primer picnic.

La primera foto que tomó fue de todo instalado. Luego una de Marinette y finalmente una de ambos comiendo.

—¡Por Dios! ¡esto es delicioso! —la felicitó.

Lo divertido de todo fue que como estaban en un parque _no_ _todo_ _fue_ _perfecto_ _._

Un niño había pateado su pelota cerca de ellos. Él pobre tenía miedo de ser regañado, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Adrien jugó con él.

Una niña los observaba comer todas esas delicias, y Marinette le dio cinco macarrones. Ella se fue feliz con su madre.

Tomaron algunas fotografías más. Terminaron la comida y ya no sabían qué más hacer.

—¿Así termina un picnic? —preguntó Adrien.

—No lo sé. Pero, como es nuestro picnic creo que podemos terminar cuando nosotros queramos.

Adrien asintió.

—Supongo que podemos columpiarnos un rato, aún es temprano para volver a casa.

Ambos guardaron todo lo que habían utilizado, dejaron la canasta bajo el árbol y fueron corriendo a los columpios. Hicieron competencias, intentaron _llegar_ _a_ _la_ _luna_ _._

Ambos reían como niños.

—¡Este día fue genial —exclamó Adrien —. Otro día deberíamos ir a una heladería, después de todo lo tenemos _pendiente_ _—_ guiñó su ojo y ambos rieron.

Realmente _ambos_ habían disfrutado mucho de su picnic. Y lo mejor de todo fue que las ardillas no los atacaron en ningún momento.

*  
¡Yo nunca he tenido un picnic! Lo más cerca que estuve de eso fue una vez que una amiga y su madre me invitaron a la naturaleza, estuvimos en un bote y a mi amiga la atacaron los patos. ¡No iba a escribir sobre eso! XD  
¡Gracias por leer! ❤


	29. Beso

Desde que Adrien y Marinette iniciaron su relación, habían pasado por distintas etapas. _Tomarse_ _de_ _la_ _mano_ _,_ _salir_ _a_ _comer_ _helado_ _,_ _ir_ _a_ _reuniones_ _entre_ _amigos_ _,_ _realizar_ _un_ _picnic_ y otras cosas. Solo que había una cosa que aún no hacían.

Aún no _se_ _habían_ _besado_ _._

Marinette en más de una ocasión quiso besarlo. _Cuando_ _la_ _defendió_ _porque_ _todos_ _se_ _burlaban_ _de_ _ella_ _._ _Cuando_ _tocaron_ _el_ _piano_ _juntos_ _,_ _cuando_ _se_ _tomaron_ _por_ _primera_ _vez_ _de_ _la mano_ _._ Hubo muchos momentos _perfectos_ _._

Adrien también quería besarla, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo porque pensaba que aún era muy pronto para hacerlo. Él nunca antes había tenido una novia, por lo que no sabía del todo bien cómo actuar. Tomarse de las manos ya había sido un paso enorme para él.

—¿Te gustaría ir a un restaurante conmigo hoy en la noche?

Adrien tenía un plan. La invitaría a un restaurante, comerían juntos y tendrían una cita perfecta. Una vez vio una película en la que unos perritos se besaban mientras compartían una albóndiga. _Si_ _los_ _perros_ _podían_ _, ¿por_ _qué_ _ellos_ _no_ _?_

Aunque también había otras películas en las que pedían matrimonio en los restaurantes. Ojalá ella no lo tome de ese modo.

—¡Cla-claro! —la azabache tartamudeó debido a los nervios. Habían salido en otras ocasiones, pero no a lugares lujosos.

Más que nada comían en la pastelería, pedían helado a André o solo iban de paseo al parque. Lo importante para ellos era el hecho de pasar tiempo juntos, nada más.

—Ve vestida de modo formal. Digo, no es que te veas fea ahora, porque es imposible que tú te veas mal, porque eres hermosa. ¡Digo! Eres muy linda —él estaba sonrojado —. Solo quiero decir que el restaurante es algo caro, no estoy diciendo que tú seas pobre. Solo que es refinado, tampoco digo que...

Marinette tomó la mano de su novio y de ese modo consiguió que se callara, debido al sonrojo. Ella no rió, pero _quiso_ hacerlo. Ya que le recordaba a ella misma, antes.

—Mejor vamos a clase y pensamos más y hablamos menos —dijo ella con tono tierno. Él sonrió.

—No sé qué me pasa, contigo es imposible poder pensar bien las palabras. Te veo y es como si mi corazón se paralizara y mi lengua tuviera control propio —admitió él.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te entiendo.

Ambos fueron a clase aún tomados de la mano. Solo se separaron para ir a sus puestos.

*  
A la hora de salida, Marinette revisó sus creaciones. Ella normalmente utilizaba pantalones, pero pensó que sería lindo ponerse un vestido solo por una ocasión. Revisó los que tenía, había de todos los colores. La palabra _elegancia_ la hizo pensar en el color negro, porque es un color _sobrio_ _,_ no muy llamativo y que queda bien con todo.

Se decidió por un vestido negro de tirantes, no era demasiado largo. Para no sentir frío en el anochecer, llevaba una chaqueta también de color negro.

—Marinette, no tienes que tener miedo, es solo una salida —la animaba Tikki.

—Lo sé, es solo que las cosas van tan rápido, jamás pensé que todo sucedería así.

—¿En serio? Porque si mi memoria no me falla decías que tendrían tres hijos: Hugo, Lucas y Emma. Y que tendrían un hámster —le recordó la pequeña kwami riendo.

—Louis, no Lucas —corrigió ella algo avergonzada. Ahora cuando pensaba en esa idea le daba algo de vergüenza, ya que era demasiado.

Pensándolo bien, la personalidad de ambos era introvertida. Es difícil pensar que algún día todo eso se cumpla.

—Todo saldrá bien —fue lo último que dijo Tikki.

La limusina llegó por ella. Ella tomó una mochila de color rosa con puntos blancos, ahí llevaba su chaqueta y otras cosas. Adrien saludó de modo educado a los padres de su novia, y después de una corta conversación ellos subieron al vehículo.

Adrien llevaba puesto un traje negro junto a una corbata roja.

—My Lady, te prometo que esta noche será inolvidable.

—Con tal de estar contigo, sé que todo estará bien.

*  
La primera sorpresa fue que la reservación era afuera, junto a la luz de la luna. Tenían una visión perfecta de la bellísima Torre Eiffel.

Cuando llegó la hora de ordenar, ella pensó que su novio pediría algo _refinado_ como langosta, o cualquier cosa. En cambio, pidió _spagguethi_ _._ Ella por su parte decidió pedir ravioles.

—Ambos ordenamos pasta —comentó un sonriente Adrien.

—¡Claro! La pasta es deliciosa.

—Lo sé, me encanta.

Cuando la orden llegó, Adrien comió de un modo normal. Hasta que pasados unos diez minutos se agachó para apoyar todo su rostro en sus fideos, metió uno en su boca e intentó acercarse a su novia.

 _Solo_ _haz_ _lo_ _mismo_ _que_ _hicieron_ _los_ _perritos_ _y_ _¡_ _bam_ _!_ _Es_ _un_ _beso_ _asegurado_ _._

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Marinette lo observó con nerviosismo, se veía adorable con la boca llena de fideos, pero tanta cercanía resultaba incómoda.

—Nada... nada —trago en seco sintiéndose avergonzado.

 _Las_ _películas_ _mienten_ _._

Cuando llegó la hora de pedir el postre, Adrien pidió una copa de helado. Ya la había pedido antes y sabía que incluía un gran pedazo de chocolate. Lo _perfecto_ fue que Marinette no pidió nada.

—¿Quieres mi chocolate, My Lady?

—Oh, no, muchas gracias.

 _No_ _otra_ _vez_ _._

—Pero... ¿qué clase de caballero sería si como y no te ofrezco nada?

—Adrien, yo no quise pedir nada porque ya no tengo hambre. No te preocupes, gracias —le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Adrien comió en silencio e intentó pensar en otra estrategia para poder besar a su novia. La respuesta llegó cuando escuchó música clásica.

Ambos bailaron, estaban muy pegados con el otro. Dieron giros, se acercaron, se tomaron de las manos. Pero cuando Adrien intentó besarla, ella se tropezó con sus pies y casi se cae al suelo. Él la afirmó.

 _¡Está_ _no_ _es_ _mí_ _noche_ _!_

Y con el transcurso de las horas decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Adrien no consiguió besar a su novia, lo que fue una completa decepción.

Al salir se percató de que llovía.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —se quejó él. Ella rió —. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti —respondió con sencillez. Adrien abrió la boca con sorpresa, _no_ _esperaba_ _eso_ _—._ Es que esta noche fue perfecta, estuvimos juntos como pareja y lo pasamos increíble —ella sonrió —. Y ahora todo se mantiene perfecto, porque _esta_ _lloviendo_ _._

—¿En serio no te molesta la lluvia?

—Fue una noche lluviosa en la que te conocí, y ahora podremos compartir esto.

La azabache sacó de su mochila aquél paraguas negro, lo abrió y como si fuera una _broma_ _del_ _destino_ _,_ al sentirse un trueno y una fuerte ráfaga de viento, _éste_ _se_ _cerró_ _._ Atrapando a ambos adolescentes.

Marinette abrió el paraguas, y al estar tan cerca aprovechó el momento y besó a Adrien. Fue un beso torpe, pero tierno. Aunque bastante corto.

Adrien sonreía de oreja a oreja. _¡Esto_ _realmente_ _sucedió_ _! ¡es_ _asombroso_ _!_

—Creo que ahora amo aún más la lluvia... —susurró sintiéndose embobado.


	30. Fiesta de disfraces

Desde hace bastante tiempo, Adrien y Marinette eran más que inseparables. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de ello, algunos estaban felices de verlos tan unidos, otros estaban celosos porque querían salir con uno de ellos.

Y en otro punto se encontraba _Chloé_ _._ Muerta de celos, como siempre.

Ella no podía entender cómo es que alguien como Adrien podía salir con alguien como Marinette Dupain Cheng. _Eso_ _no_ _tenía_ _sentido_ _._ Ni siquiera pertenecían al mismo mundo, a la misma clase social.

Así que, para intentar acercarse más al rubio decidió que una buena idea podría ser organizar una fiesta. Ella lo invitó, pero como _siempre_ _,_ _él_ _tenía_ _que_ _poner_ _una_ _condición_ _._ Y la condición fue la _misma_ _de_ _siempre_ _:_ _invitar_ _a_ _todos_ _l os_ _del c_ _urso_ _._ Ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes.

Claro que la fiesta sería de disfraces. Ella iría con su cosplay de Ladybug, y él tendría que ir como Chat Noir, para que pudieran combinar.

*  
Todos en el salón hablaban de sus disfraces, la mayoría irían como los héroes de París. Alya por otro lado decía que se disfrazaría de zorro, por alguna razón que solo Marinette comprendió. _Rena_ _Rouge_ _._

—¿Tú también irás como Ladybug? —le preguntó Alya. Ella no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto.

 _Claro_ _,_ _iré_ _como_ _Ladybug_ _para_ _que_ _todo_ _el_ _mundo_ _conozca_ _mi_ _identidad_ _secreta_ _._ _Es_ _un_ _buen_ _plan_ _._ Pensó con sarcasmo.

—Podría ser —respondió evitando con todas sus fuerzas el tartamudear. Hacia eso cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

Adrien se encontraba en una situación similar. Él supuestamente debía ir disfrazado de Chat Noir, pero no podía hacerlo, porque _él_ _es_ _Chat_ _Noir_ _._ Sería absurdo dar a conocer su identidad.

Aunque se pusiera unas orejas de gato falsas, ya con el solo hecho de colocarse un antifaz negro _alguien_ _podría_ _sospechar_ _._ Y eso sería muy riesgoso.

*  
La azabache fue a su casa con total inquietud. Ella siempre diseñaba ropa, era algo que amaba y tenía algunos disfraces ya fabricados. Aunque también tenía en claro que si se dirigía a una tienda, el disfraz favorito era el de ella, el de Ladybug.

—¿Qué harás, Marinette? ¡no puedes revelar tu identidad secreta!

—Lo sé, Tikki —se dejó caer en su escritorio —. Debemos ser creativas.

—Lo bueno es que tú siempre encuentras una solución para cada problema. Confío en ti.

*  
Cuando Marinette llegó a la fiesta no fue una sorpresa ver a la mayoría de las chicas vistiendo de Ladybug, todas estaban con el traje de la heroína. Y como era de imaginar, los chicos iban vestidos de Chat Noir.

Excepto Alya, que vestía de zorro. Y Nino, que también iba como un zorrito. Ambos iban como pareja y se veían adorables.

Ellos fueron los primeros en saludar a la azabache.

—¡Amiga! ¡eres la única que viene como Chat Noir!

—Soy Lady Noir —respondió ella a modo de broma.

Y claro, como no podía disfrazarse de Ladybug, decidió honrar a su tierno y algo torpe compañero de acción: Chat Noir. Ponerse el disfraz fue fácil, solo se colocó un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un poco de manga. Pero encima una delgada capa de tela. Medias negras, botas largas y un cinturón como cola. Claro que había sido fiel al diseño original de Chat, utilizando un cascabel en el cuello, un antifaz negro y orejas de gato como diadema (que ella misma diseñó)

—El disfraz es estupendo —la aduló Alya —. Y combina a la perfección con el de Adrien.

Ella no había entendido ese comentario, hasta que en un momento colocaron música lenta, como para bailar en pareja y pudo apreciar a Adrien disfrazado de una versión tipo masculina de Ladybug bailando con una Chloé con cara de pocos amigos.

 _¡Adrien_ _admiraba_ _a_ _Ladybug_ _!_ Eso era más que asombroso para la azabache. Sin darse cuenta se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso.

—¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto!

Marinette vio como Chloé se iba cruzada de brazos, dejando a Adrien solo en el medio de la pista. Él suspiró y por un momento, las miradas de ambos conectaron.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Adrien tenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Te gusta Chat Noir? —ella asintió con la mirada fija en Chloé, la rubia estaba masticando hielo con cara de pocos amigos, estaba realmente enfadada —. Se molestó porque no vine disfrazado de Chat Noir, no le gustó en absoluto la idea de bailar con un _Lordbug_ _._

Marinette rió un poco.

—¿Y por qué no quisiste venir como Chat Noir?

—Porque no me gusta ser igual a los demás, sabía que todos vendrían disfrazados de Chat Noir. Entonces decidí hacer algo original. Y así nació esto —señaló su disfraz.

—¡Es muy original!

—Gracias —ahora fue él quien rió un poco —. ¿Por qué te disfrazaste como Chat Noir?

—Lady Noir —corrigió ella. Él sonrió aún más —. Y bueno, me parece que Chat Noir es genial. Quiero decir, sin su ayuda Ladybug estaría perdida. Además, lo conozco personalmente y hemos compartido lindos momentos.

Marinette recordó cuando Max fue akumatizado, Chat Noir la había protegido llevándola en sus brazos a un lugar más apartado. Cuando Nathaniel fue akumatizado, también interactuaron bastante y ella escuchó sus _malos_ _chistes_ _de_ _gato_ _._ Fueron como un equipo.

Los recuerdos más recientes también eran bellos. Él la había escondido de su abuela. Y también, cuando pelearon con Glaciator, antes de ello, él le enseñó la cita que había preparado para Ladybug.

—Eso es genial —Adrien también había recordado todos esos momentos y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Tenían recuerdos muy bonitos juntos.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar, otra canción lenta.

—¿Le harías el honor a este chico de bailar contigo, _My_ _Kitty_ _?_

Ella se sonrojó un poco ante aquello. Pero aceptó gustosa.

De ese modo ambos se concentraron en la música, en seguir los pasos del otro, en la mirada del otro y en no separar sus manos del otro. _Ambos_ _eran_ _uno_ _solo_ en medio de esa gran pista de baile.

Lo estaban pasando fenomenal, ambos se perdieron con el otro, en la mirada. _Parecían_ _hipnotizados_ _._


	31. Una pared entre nosotros

**Supongamos que esto está más o menos basado en el día veintitrés (Secretos)**

Desde hace exactamente una semana Adrien y Marinette habían comenzado una relación como novios.

Las reacciones de los demás fueron muy distintas. Sus mejores amigos estaban felices por ellos, incluso les dijeron que ya era hora. Pero otras personas como Chloé y el séquito de admiradoras de Adrien, lo tomaron en contra de Marinette. Llegaron a crear el Club Anti Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Los padres de la azabache reaccionaron bien, estaban maravillados. Gabriel por su parte, le había dicho a Adrien que esperaba recapacitara pronto.

Habían hecho distintas actividades juntos. Como ir a restaurantes, comer helado, ir al circo, al zoológico y al museo. Fue una semana movida para ambos, pero disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Solo que las cosas ya no eran color de rosa. Desde que sucedió la gran revelación. Por alguna razón, Adrien comenzaba a mostrarse distante.

—¿No te gustaría jugar videojuegos después de clases? —le ofreció ella.

—Tengo clase de esgrima —respondió de modo tajante.

Estuvieron juntos como es de costumbre, pero Marinette aún lo notaba distante. Había algo que no iba bien y él no quería hablar sobre ello. Las dudas mataban a la azabache, pensando que hizo algo mal. Dolía dudar.

Por lo que a la hora de salida, no lo dejó salir del salón. Iban a hablar.

—Marinette, tengo que ir a clase de esgrima y no puedo llegar tarde.

Ella no lo dejó escapar.

—Adrien, tenemos que hablar —ella se cruzó de brazos aunque más que enojada estaba algo dolida —. Desde hace algunos días te he notado distante conmigo, y si realmente me amas quiero que por favor me digas que es lo que hice mal. Quiero arreglar las cosas.

Él se sentó, ver el rostro de tristeza de Marinette le partía el corazón. A pesar de que él estaba confundido, ella estaba primero, merecía una explicación.

—Lo que pasa es que me afectó un poco enterarme de nuestros secretos —Marinette agachó la mirada con tristeza, él estaba decepcionado de ella —. Me duele un poco saber que no te enamoraste de Chat Noir, ya que él soy yo. Chat es el Adrien que siempre quise ser.

Marinette se sintió como una tonta, había herido a su novio sin darse cuenta.

—Adrien, Chat era como un mejor amigo para mí. Yo no sabía...

—Un mejor amigo —él bajó la mirada —. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Hay una pared entre Chat Noir y yo, y tú preferiste la versión falsa, conociendo la versión real.

—¡Porque mi corazón ya le pertenecía a Adrien! Y d haber conocido a Chat Noir primero, mi corazón te hubiese elegido como gatito. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡te amo sin importar quien seas! Podrías ser el peor villano de todos, y aún así yo te elegiría.

Ambos estaban llorando.

—Yo siempre vi tristeza reflejada en tus ojos, no doy tonta y te conozco bien. Sé que no eres perfecto como todos creen. Debajo de tu linda imagen hay mucho dolor, hay muchos secretos ocultos. La desaparición de tu madre, la falta de cariño de tu padre —ella gritaba entre llanto —. Sabía que añorabas libertad. Solo no sabía que ya la tenías.

Adrien se sintió un poco culpable por no haber hablado antes el tema, se notaba que ella lo comprendía bien. Ahora no sabía qué decir, todo era demasiado.

—Además... entre Ladybug y yo también hay una enorme pared de diferencias. ¡Ella es valiente, segura, decidida! Y yo... ¡yo soy una torpe! La gente siempre admirará más a Ladybug que a Marinette.

Ella no soportó más y se fue corriendo del salón. Hablar de eso la había superado, se sentía muy triste y dolida. Sabía que Adrien tenía derecho a este dolido, pero era un poco injusto, porque ninguno sabía la identidad del otro y tampoco se habían dado cuenta.

Pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la cubrían.

—Lo lamento, es solo que también me afectó el hecho de no haber comenzado antes nuestra relación —él no la soltaba —. Y por favor, no hables mal de ti o de ella. Ambas son igual de maravillosas.

Entre ese abrazo besó la cabeza de su novia.

—¿No crees que deberíamos terminar? —preguntó ella con temor.

Adrien se separó del abrazo totalmente tenso. Tomó las manos de la azabache entre las suyas y con ternura acarició sus nudillos. La sentía temblar.

—Ambos somos nuevos en esto de tener una relación. Creo que debemos ir a nuestro ritmo —ella asintió. Él secó algunas de sus lágrimas con delicadeza —. Recién te encuentro My Lady. No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

—¿Prometes hablar conmigo en caso de tener alguna otra inquietud?

—Lo prometo. Ahora —tomó una de sus manos de forma segura —. Vamos a pasear. ¿Te apetece ir al cine?

—¿No tenías esgrima?

—Tú eres más importante para mí que el esgrima. No me importa si m padre se enoja, sabré arreglármelas.

Y así sin más, ambos se besaron. Aquel beso simbolizaba una promesa, una nueva unión


	32. Reescribir la historia

Adrien tenía la vida que cualquier adolescente podría desear. Desde que era muy pequeño que tenía a sus padres unidos, y ambos lo llenaban cada día más de amor. Todo era perfecto, o al menos... eso parecía.

Sucede que... crecer con una carencia de amor podría no ser tan bueno, pero crecer con demasiado amor tampoco es lo ideal.

Sus días consistían en estar con sus padres. Su madre era una ternura, siempre lo defendía de las injusticias de su padre. Por otro lado, Gabriel quería obligarlo a hacer lo que él quisiera. De todas formas, gracias a una conversación con Emilie había accedido a modelar.

Solo que... modelar había abierto un mundo de nuevas oportunidades. Y... en sí, todo era un mundo nuevo.

Antes su vida consistía en ir a clases, estar con sus padres, modelar y en ocasiones tener sesiones fotográficas. Ahora tenía que lidiar con algunas fanáticas que estaban completamente locas por él.

Se había hecho un correo electrónico especialmente para ellas. Y le enviaban mensajes muy incómodos, incluso le habían pedido "hijos" mediante esa herramienta.

—No tienes que tener miedo, hijo. Es parte de ser famoso —le aconsejaba su madre, con cariño.

Y claro, para Adrien todo eso era nuevo. Él siempre había sido sobreprotegido, y ahora tener tanta atención no era algo lindo, era más que nada muy molesto.

Incluso en clases sus compañeras se comportaban de modo distinto. Muchas le coqueteaban. Y sus compañeros se ponían celosos, y algunos incluso lo odiaban.

Solo había una chica la cual parecía no querer prestarle atención, y eso era algo que de cierto modo lo invitaba a estar cerca de ella. Era todo un enigma.

Además, era muy bonita y parecía ser simpática con todo el mundo. Era como si el odio, o el miedo fuese solo contra él. Pero, ¿por qué?

Marinette definitivamente era un enigma para él.

La azabache sentía un hueco en el corazón aún al pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Definitivamente, que el tiempo haya tenido que volver a empezar fue algo muy doloroso para ella. Porque de todos, ella era la unica que recordaba todo lo que realmente había sucedido.

Cuando finalmente se enteraron de quién era Hawk Moth, investigaron un poco más a Gabriel y fue fácil encontrar la guarida.

El punto feo era que peleaban en un cementerio. Y que ella estaba llegando tarde. ¿Por qué? Porque Gabriel Agreste había atrapado a su hijo, y le iba a borrar la memoria para poder poner sentimientos negativos en él, así Chat Noir odiaría completamente a Ladybug.

Ese era el plan. Junto con que Adrien sería el sacrificio, para poder traer a la vida nuevamente a Emilie Agreste.

Gabriel ya tenía el Miraculous de Chat Noir. Ahora le faltaba el de Ladybug.

Ella pudo haber pedido ayuda a sus aliados/amigos: Caparace, Queen Bee y Rena Rouge.

Pero al ser la novia de Adrien, decidió hacerse cargo ella sola. Él la necesitaba más que nunca.

Pensó que no podría, pero lo consiguió. El borrar la memoria de Gabriel fue una buena solución. Aunque Adrien quedó inconsciente por los golpes que recibió, y ella estaba segura de que su brazo estaba roto. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Se arrodilló junto a su novio y besó sus labios, le dijo: —. Te prometo que todo estará bien para ti.

Y fue donde el Maestro Fu. Le entregó los Miraculous, y lloró al no saber qué es lo qué sucedería ahora.

—Puedes arreglar toda la situación pidiendo un deseo, para ello, tendrás que utilizar ambos Miraculous al mismo tiempo —le explicó él.

—Poder absoluto... —musitó ella.

—Solo recuerda bien, que si por ejemplo quieres traer a alguien a la vida, deberás sacrificar otra vida a cambio.

—Es tan cruel —ella sollozó.

Y así fue como tuvo el poder absoluto. Pero antes de pedir el deseo final, se despidió de Tikki. Ambas lloraron, pero no había otra opción. El Maestro Fu le explicó que como ya no existía ningún tipo de mal, no era necesario que ella tuviera el Miraculous.

—Siempre te recordaré como la Ladybug más sorprendente, torpe, intrépida y... mi mejor amiga.

—Y yo siempre te recordaré como la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido alguna vez. Gracias por ser como una segunda madre para mí —besó la frente de su kwami. Y Tikki abrazó la mejilla de su portadora. Ambas lloraban.

—Supongo que es hora de dormir por algunos años. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Cuando Tikki se fue, ella invocó el poder absoluto.

Pidió el deseo de que "Emilie Agreste vuelva a la vida. Quiero de todo corazón que Adrien pueda ser feliz y tenga la vida que siempre deseó"

El poder absoluto se llevó a Tom en lugar de a Emilie. Como ella pidió el deseo, se tenía que ir una persona cercana a ella.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, algo muy doloroso.

Con Tom se fue la panadería, ya que él era el dueño. Pero Sabine y ella abrieron una tienda de ropa, donde ambas la hacían. Era algo lindo.

Lo triste de todo, aparte de perder a su padre fue que una vez que Hawk Moth fue derrotado, todos perdieron la memoria. Ya nadie recordaba a Ladybug o a Chat Noir.

La única que tenía las memorias era ella. Adrien, a pesar de haber sido Chat Noir, también olvidó todo. Todo. Incluso que eran novios, o que ella era su Lady. ¿Por qué? Porque él había sufrido mucho al saber que Gabriel era Hawk Moth. Así que, para ser feliz tuvo que olvidarlo todo. Y de cierto modo, es verdad, ahora es como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Él Maestro Fu le aconsejó reescribir su historia con Adrien. Le dijo que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Pero ella no podía hacerlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Era doloroso saber que quien amas no te recuerda. Lo evitaba lo más posible.

Una tarde, Adrien se animó a hablar con Marinette. Ella se comportó de modo esquivo, pero aún así conversaron. Fue algo incómodo, porque ambos tartamudearon un poco.

Se les hizo una costumbre estar juntos, porque se comprendían bien.

Adrien comenzaba a sentir algo en su estómago con ciertas palabras. Como con el gusto que compartían por Jagged Stone.

Él iba caminando hasta su casa, le gustaba recorrer las calles de París en completa soledad. Era terapéutico.

—¡Cuidado!

Escuchó el grito de Marinette, luego un trueno se hizo presente y algo golpeó su rostro. Luego todo fue negro. Estaba atrapado.

—¡Lo siento!

De pronto Marinette sostenía un paraguas de color negro sobre su cabeza, y él sintió que se iba a desmayar.

Todo cobró sentido. Todo había regresado a su mente.

—¡My Lady! —Marinette lo observó con sorpresa —. ¡¿Cómo pude haber olvidado todo eso?! ¡con razón me evitabas! No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Adrien —ella lloró en su hombro.

—¡Oh, Marinette! —ambos se mantenían abrazados y lloraban juntos —. Te prometo que jamás te olvidaré de nuevo, ¡lo siento tanto! Con razón sentía la constante necesidad de buscarte. Tú... tú eras lo que le faltaba a mi vida.

¡Terminamos con el desafío!

Sinceramente, lloré escribiendo esto. Me dio tristeza pensar en éstas posibilidades. Y bueno, hice lo posible por "reescribir" algo sobre la serie.

¡Gracias por leer todos éstos One Shots!


End file.
